Fairy Tail Remake
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: This is a Fairy Tail Remake! Instead of Lucy, another girl, who is an oc, will take her place. The oc's name is Mina. Mina is the opposite of Lucy, but that's good that she's different because that's what makes her fit into Fairy Tail. R&R Natsu/oc/Gray and possibly Erza/oc (different oc).
1. Chapter 1

**Yachiru: Hello and this is my first Fairy Tail fic! Yay!**

**Mina: And this is a remake of Fairy, but instead of Lucy, it's an oc.**

**Yachiru: Sorry Lucy fans, I like Lucy and all, but I wanted to try for an oc and see how she changes a few things.**

**Mina: Yep! And this Disclaimer goes for the rest of the chaps! Yay!**

**Yachiru: I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail, they belong to Hiro Mashima-san, but I do own my oc and copies of the manga! XD**

**Mina: Yep and here's a description of me before we start.**

_**Name: Mina Mizuneko**_

_**Called by other wizards: The Red Rose Devil**_

_**Age: 17 Yrs.**_

_**Hair Color/length/style: Red rose/long, slightly past her shoulders/straight with a few curls here and there and she likes to keep it down most of the time along with having her right side of her face slightly covered with her bangs (You can slightly see her right eye) and the rest of her bangs stick out in all the right places to make it pretty or beautiful  
><strong>_

_**Eye Color: Purple**_

_**Magic: Celestial Spirit magic and Earth magic  
><strong>_

_**Likes: Books, spirits, magic, black, purple, red, blue, kicking ass, causing destruction, teasing, friends, helping the innocent, Fairy Tail (later on) and lots of other things.**_

_**Dislikes: Her uncle, perverts, people who hurt her friends, the enemy of Fairy Tail, rude people, people who think they are great, Laxus(when he gets on her nerves), girls who think they're better than other girls, and lots of other things**_.

**Yachiru: Now on with the story!**

A young woman was walking down the streets, minding her own business as she keeps walking. People stop and stare as the red head beauty passed on by like they were nothing. This beauty's name was Mina Mizuneko or as people liked to call her, The Red Rose Devil. She was known for that name because some say that she buried an island when traveling. Others say that she took down one empire with just a flick of the finger and her hair was red like a rose in the wind (of course that's her natural hair color).

Of course, none of that was true, it was just rumors. But you don't see her complaining. She was looking for a magic shop to obtain a certain item. "Ehhh? You mean that this is the only magic shop in town?" That was her. She was wearing a black-tight tank top that showed off her breasts, red skirt, and black high heels. Mina had an annoyed look on her face.

"Yes…Well, this town has always had more fish buyers than magic buyers. In fact, less than one-tenth of the people in town can use any magic at all. We mostly sell our items to traveling wizards these days." The pig-man said as he pointed out the obvious.

"Awwww! So I wasted my trip for nothing! Why?" She falls to her knees like a drama queen.

"Now, now! Don't be that way! Just look around! We have many of the very latest magic items! Like this colors of magic!" He points at a magic book that appeared in his hands real quick that Mina couldn't register what happened.

"Very popular with the lady wizards! No matter what you're feeling that day…*poof*… your clothes will change color to match your mood!"

"Sorry, but I don't really like any colors except for black, red, purple, and blue. Those are what my moods are, but I don't want it to go in any other colors."

"What I'm looking for is arrows and bows! I wanna get all 13!" Mina smiles and shows off the three of hers. One was sapphire for water and the summon is very powerful even though she hates Mina, one was sorrel for earth and the summon gets on her nerves even though this is her element, and one was emerald for plants and this summon does defense. All she has to do is call the celestial spirits name and they appear or she just decides to use the bow and arrows, but most of the time she uses both. The bows are tiny at first, but when you call out their color, they turn into a normal sized bow with arrows.

"Oh, well if that's what you're looking for, I have this new one that just came in!"

"Oh, and I need new gloves for my earth magic."

"Right away!" He quickly goes in the back and out he comes with a crimson bow in a small case and black with finger less gloves. Mina's eyes light up when she sees the bow, her eyes go wide at the black silk on the gloves.

"That is one awesome color….." Mina whispers silently to herself. _The element for that one must be fire. That's just what I needed! And the gloves are just gorgeous!_

"Is this all you need miss?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, since these are rare gloves, I'm giving it to you for free."

"Awesome!" she shouts.

"Now for the crimson bow, that'll be 10,000 J."

"Excellent!" She quickly hands over the money and puts all her bows in the pouch that she had tied around her thigh. She threw her other gloves on the ground after she exited the shop and put on her new finger less gloves. "Ah! Just the right fit!"

"Kyaa! Kyaa!" "Kyaa!" "Kyaa! Kyaaa!" Girls began to squeal out.

"!" _What the hell is going on with this "Kyaa" business? _"I'm gonna have to check this out."

"I can't believe that a famous wizard-sama has come to our town!" They screamed.

"Salamander-sama!"

_Salamander? Wouldn't he be old or something? I mean who would want to go after someone like him? If I wanted to find a fire wizard, I'd go after Fairy Tail._

"But he's popular for some reason. Maybe I was wrong and he's good looking." Mina walks over and into the crowd. She tries to see, but she's slightly shorter than the tall women in that area. "Grrr…Move it ya tall freaks! Chikyū no nami!" *Earth Wave* She punches the ground and a chunk of the crowd goes flying.

"There we go." She wipes her gloves off and turns to see the Salamander. She pauses in mid step and her heartbeat increased tenfold. _Wha-What? Why is my heartbeat increasing like this? _She stares at the fire wizard.

"Ha ha! I don't know what to do. I can't get where I'm going with all you lovely ladies here." Salamander said smoothly.

"Kyaa!" "He's so handsome!" "Kyaa!" "Kyaa!"

_I-I don't understand! How did this come over me? Why do I feel like this? _Mina thought, staring at him.

The fire wizard glances over at Mina and smirks. _Ahh! Is it because he's a fire wizard? Then why does my heart beat so fast? Or maybe I'm falling-_

"Igneel! Igneel!" A voice called out from behind.

_Huh? _Mina turns to see a pink haired muscular young man looking up at the fire wizard with a smile on his face.

Then the pink haired guy stopped smiling and Salamander just looked at him funny. "Who are you?" he blurted out.

"!"

"If I said Salamander…would that ring any bells with you?" He rubs his chin and smirks, but the other guy left. "Ack!"

"Hey, you! That was rude!" One girl yelled.

"Right! Salamander-sama is a top wizard!" They all grab onto his scarf and jerked on it.

"You'd better do some heavy apologizing!" They scolded him.

"What's with you guys?" The pinked-haired male questioned, giving them weird looks.

"Ah?" "Ah?"

"Now, now! I think that will be quite enough. It isn't as if he meant to insult me." Salamander waved a hand at them.

"What a nice guy!"

"Ah!"

Mina snaps out of her trance and frowns. _I think someone was using their magic… _She narrows her eyes and continues to watch and stared at the pink guy as he looks at Salamander.

Salamander gets out pen and paper and then starts to write on it. He holds the now signed paper to the other guy. "Here's my autograph. Now you can brag about it to your little friends."

"Kyaa!"

"I want one!"

"I don't want it." The guy looks up at Salamander as if saying he's annoyed by stupid tricks. The girls all kick the guy out of the crowd with pissed off looks on their faces. Mina shakes her head and slowly walks out of the crowd herself.

She ignored everything else and started walking towards the one who saved her from the wizardry and a cat that was with him. He was sitting and watching as Salamander flew away on his flame. "What's that guy's damage?"

"I don't know, but that guy was something."

He turns around and sees a grinning Mina. "Thanks for all you did!"

"Huh?" He stares at her, dumbfounded.

They were eating in a restaurant while telling a little about each other, like their names. "Fanks for da food!" He shoves everything he can consume in his mouth really fast.

"Yup. Yup." The cat shoved a fish in his mouth.

"Ha ha! So your names are Natsu and Happy? Okay, okay! Just take it easy on the food! I never met anyone who could eat that much and you're getting it all over my clothes!" She holds her sake in front of herself as she tries to fend off pieces that go flying everywhere.

"That Salamander freak was using a type of magic called 'charm'." Mina looked kinda pissed when she remembered that she herself had fallen into something so disgraceful and stupid.

"This spell sways its victim's hearts in whatever the caster desires. They got rid of that magic from the sales a long time ago. Anybody who'd use tricks like that to get girls can't be trusted, even though I don't know how he got his hands on it." She squeezes her hands on her now empty sake bottle and her purple eyes glisten.

"But when you came in, you saved my ass and broke the charm on me, but not the others."

"Dat maigs zense." Natsu replied with his mouth stuffed with food.

"I'm a wizard too, you see, that's how I know a lot about magic." Mina sighed out.

"Ngeally?"

"I'm not really in a guild, but I'm still looking. I don't really need to get into details about a guild or anything, I'm pretty sure you heard about them."She waves her hand off and looks at the both of them as they stare with mouths shoved with food. "By the way, you seemed to be looking for someone?"

"Aye. Igneel." Happy replied, continuing to munch on his food.

"We heard there was a Salamander in this town…so we came, but it turned out to be somebody else."

"We could see he wasn't a real Salamander just by looking."

"I was sure it would be Igneel."

"See he isn't a real Salamander just by looking? What do you mean? As a man, he wasn't…?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Hm? We're not looking for a man."

"Igneel is a dragon! That's so cool! But there is no way you'd find a dragon here in a human town and don't give me those idiotic looks that say you've never thought of that!" Mina stands up and puts money down on the table.

"I have to go now. Take your time and finish your lunch."

They both look at her and start to cry. Mina starts to twitch at the sight. They both get on their knees and Mina just stares. "Thank you so much for the food!" "Thank you!" They bow their heads and people start to talk all around them.

"Wha? Stop it! You're an embarrassment! It's okay though. You did save me from all that trouble. We'll call it even."

"But we didn't do it intending to save anyone."

"Aye! We're still in debt."

Natsu lifts his head and had the look as if he thought of something smart. "You can have this!" He pulls out the autograph from Salamander.

"I don't want this shit!" she hissed, smacking it away.

_Somewhere later on with Mina…_

She was reading a magazine called Weekly Sorcerer (Journal for Wizards) on a bench, all by her lonesome self. "You mean Fairy Tail is creating problems again? What is it this time? They brought down the Devon Bandit Clan, but in the process destroyed seven private homes. Ha ha, they sure are a funny guild. Maybe, I could join their guild."

Mina puts on a thinking face. "Maybe- Oh, what's this? It's a pinup section devoted to Mirajane. 'The Main Attraction of Fairy Tail, Mirajane'…I wonder if she tears towns apart. That would be so cool! I like tearing things down myself if I get into the action! I'd actually like to join them if that's the trouble they cause."

"I see. So you'd like to be in Fairy Tail!" A familiar voice came out of nowhere.

"Huh? Ah!" Mina jumps off the bench seat. "S-Salamander?" _Oh great! It's this guy again!_

"You're a hard girl to find. I wanted to be sure that all the girls of your beauty were invited to the party on my yacht!"

"Ha ha, that's so nice, but I already had people tell me that I'm beautiful or gorgeous and just so you know, that little charm spell you casted won't work on me! The spell can be broken by realization. Anybody who knows that you're using it is unaffected." Mina puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot.

"I knew it! I figured you for a wizard the first time our eyes met. Fine. No charms as long as you come to my party."

"Hell no! I'd never go to parties that are being held by creeps such as yourself!" She crossed her arms.

"Creep? Me?" He looked at with disbelief.

"Using all that charm spell and do you really need a lot of people to worship you?"

"That's only used for show. Every party needs a celebrity."

"My ass, you'd think fools like you would stay away from people like me." Mina starts to walk away.

"Wait!" He runs after her. "You said that you'd like to be in the Fairy Tail wizard guild, right?"

Mina stops and turns to face him. "What are you, some stalker? And why do you ask?"

"Have you ever heard of-?"

"Okay!" she cuts him off.

"What?"

"I said, okay I'll go."

"Really?" he asked, surprise featured on his face.

"Yep! As long as you can get me into Fairy Tail!"

"Of course I can! But in exchange, you have to keep quiet about the charm."

"Okay!"

"Then we shall meet at the party!" He waves and walks away.

"Ya! Wait…the damn bastard casted a pseudo charm! Damn! But I'm gonna get into an awesome guild!" Mina smirks and walks off to go find a dress.

"All I have to do is stay in that good idiot's graces until I'm in, though. Ha ha!"

_On the yacht…._

"'Mina' huh? Such a nice name."

"Thanks!" _Smile Mina, smile! _She was wearing a purple dress that shows her chest and it has a purple rose on the right lower side, where her hip is at. She still had her fingerless gloves and also had purple high heels.

"First, we should pour wine and make a toast." He takes out the wine and starts to pour it into to two glasses. _Damn. He just had to get the wine out! I love wine! But this is starting to creep me out, what about the other guests?_

"Hehe, ummmm…Don't you have other, you know, guests?" she asked quietly, glancing around.

"Never mind them. The only one I feel like drinking with now is you." He snaps his fingers and the wine starts to float in the air. _So cool! But, how?_

"Just open those beautiful lips…and allow these jewel drops of the fruit of the vine to dance upon your taste buds."

_Now, it's back to creepy again! Ahh! There is no way I'd let that enter my mouth! But, I have to put up with it! Go with the flow! Go with the flow. _Mina was about to let the drops enter, but it was a good thing that she had keen senses and swatted them away with a pissed off look on her face.

"What's the meaning of this jackass? Those were sedatives!" She grits her teeth.

"Oh, no! So you saw through it." he replied sarcastically.

"Don't get any wrong ideas. I just wanted to get into a guild and that happened to be Fairy Tail. I have no intention of being your girl."

"What can one do with a beauty like yourself? If you had just allowed yourself to get drugged, this wouldn't have hurt."

"Wha?" Mina turns with wide eyes to see that someone grabbed both her arms.

"Damn! How could have I been caught off guard!" she muttered to herself.

"Whoa! That's Salamander-san for you!" The guys called out.

"We got our first big-ticket item in a long time!"

"What the hell is going on? Who the freak are you people?"

Salamander grabs her chin. "Welcome aboard my slave ship! You are going to behave yourself until we arrive in the country of Bosco…young lady!"

"Huh? Say what? Bosco? Wait! What about going to Fairy Tail!" She struggled in their grip.

"Didn't I tell you? This is a slave ship. I only lured you here because I knew you were valuable merchandise. So just give up."

"Y-You Bastard!"

"Salamander-san has it all worked out! Girls fall under his charm and bring their little bottoms to us to be our cargo."

"But this rose here doesn't take to the charm, so we'll just have to break her in!"

"Heh heh heh!"

_Why does this always happen to me! This guy is crazy in the head. I never thought a stalker could be this crazy!_ Mina reached the bag of her thigh for her pouch, but she felt nothing. "Hm? Gate bows, but aren't they supposed to be keys? Anyways, so she's a celestial wizard?"

"Haven't you heard, people can be able to turn their keys into what weapon they desire and mine happens to be bows with arrows when the bow is summoned. You would know if you're very smart." she said unemotionally, giving him a blank look.

"Ignore her." he growled, twitching slightly.

"Celestial? What's that? We don't know about magic!"

"It's nothing to worry about. Only the parties to the contract can use this magic." He flicks her pouch out the window. "In other words, since it can't help me…" He smirks and the window closes.

_Does Fairy Tail really do this to people? _Mina starts to have tears coming out of her eyes. She can't use her magic because something is stopping her, a type of force, which makes her vulnerable.

"The first thing we do with slaves is brand them! It might sting a bit, but grit your teeth and bear with it."

Mina gives him a glare and tries to call out to her magic as he moves closer and closer. _They use magic that's forbidden…fool the unsuspecting…and turn them into slaves? _"You asshole! That's the lowest a wizard can sink." she growls.

Boom! "!" They all look up and see that Natsu came flying down from the ceiling with pieces of wood following after him.

"Th-That's the kid from earlier today?" Salamander stuttered.

"Natsu? I'm so glad you came!" Mina wipes her eyes and gets into a serious stance that only people use when they are about to kick ass.

"Urk! No, good! I can't take it!" He nearly falls over, looking kinda sick.

"What? That's the least cool thing I've ever seen in my entire life! Here! Let me help!" Mina runs over and holds Natsu up. He looks sick still, but she still holds him up to his feet.

"W-what's going on here? How did a kid come falling out of the sky?"

"And he's gone sea sick! He had to get that girl to help him!"

"Mina! What are you doing here?" Happy questioned as he came flying down.

"Happy? You too! He tricked me! He said he'd help me get into Fairy Tail and I… Don't remember you having wings?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Let's save the details for later!" He swoops down a grabs onto Mina with his tail. "We're getting out of here!"

"But I can help!" In the process of him grabbing her, which shocked her, Mina dropped Natsu and he fell to the ground.

"And what about Natsu?"

"I can't carry two!"

"Umm...wow."

"You think you can get away?" Salamander uses his magic and tries to shoot at Happy and Mina. They both dodge, thanks to Happy's reflex, otherwise, Mina would probably be dead since she wouldn't know that it would hit her.

"Don't let the girl get away! If the Council gets a word of this, it'll mean no end of trouble!"

"Yes, sir!" They start firing these bullets at Happy while Mina was waving her arms around like crazy.

"Whoa! They've got guns! And stop it Mina, how am I supposed to carry you like this?"

"No dip Sherlock and I don't wanna die by guns!" Mina shouted at him.

"Well, Mina, I've got something to say!"

"Really? At a time like this when we're about to get shot!"

Mina looks up to see that they've stopped flying. "I'm not transformed anymore."

"…"

"…"

"Ahhhhh! You damn cat!" Splash! They both fell into the water and to the bottom. _Is that what Fairy Tail is all about? Wait! First I have to figure out how to save the other girls! _Mina turns and starts to swim north.

She looks left and right until she spots what she's looking for. _There they are! I'm so glad that nothing bad had happened to them!_ She picked the pouch and swam to the surface with Happy on her head.

"Ahhhhh! Here we go!" She pops out her sapphire bow and calls out the spirit. "I command the Gate of the Water Bearer to open! Aquarius!" Then Mina starts to make earth rise from under her feet. Happy looks shocked at the celestial and the earth that was now under both him and Mina.

"That's amazing!" Happy gasped out.

"I'm a celestial wizard who uses bows and arrows instead of keys and I'm also an earth wizard, which I'm very lucky to have both magic. I use the bows to the Gates to the other world, and call the celestial spirits forth! Now, Aquarius! Use your power…and force that ship to shore!"

"Tsk."

"Did you just 'tsk' at me? Cause I'll 'tsk' at you, ya damn celestial!" Mina's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Is that what you get angry at and use that language?" Happy cuts in.

"Shut up, little girl!" Aquarius hissed, closing her eyes. "I have one thing to say." She then opens her eyes with a menacing look. "If you drop my key, I'll kill you!"

"It's not like I did that on purpose! And you know damn well that you wouldn't dare to try and use that threat!" The red-head yelled back.

"Hyaah!" Aquarius uses her pot and to suck up water, and then pushes the water out to create a gigantic wave towards this ship, and pulling Mina and Happy along with it.

"Don't wash me away!" Then they all wash up to a shore. People crowd around the boat. Mina was on the surface of the yacht and looked at her summon with a pissed off look on her face. "What were you thinking? Would any normal spirit wash me away like that?"

Aquarius smacked her own head. "It was carelessness. The boat got in the way and washed away with you, too."

"What the hell? You were targeting me the whole time!" Mina grits through her teeth.

"Don't call me for a while Mina. I'm taking a week's vacation with my boyfriend. Yes, my boyfriend!"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to say it twice!"

Aquarius disappears.

"That woman is so selfish! Grrr, wait until I use my earth on her!" She raised her fist at nothing in particular.

"You two don't seem the best relationship, do you?"

"But we did it, Happy! With the fuss they're making down there, they're sure to call the army! This will save those girls for sure! I can't believe I'm actually such a kind person!"

"Ah! I left Natsu alone back there."

"Wait for me!" Happy turns to leave with Mina right behind him.

She burst opens the door and shouts, "Natsu! You okay? Because I hope you're alright to fight!" Mina's smile goes away when she sees a serious look on his face.

Mina blocks everything else that is said, and stares at him. Then Natsu takes off one layer of clothing. "Hey, throw him overboard."

"Yes, sir!"

Mina gets out of her trance and sees that Natsu may need help.

"Oh, no! I'd better-…" She was about to run and help, but Happy stopped her.

"He's fine. We didn't get a chance to mention it, but Natsu is a wizard, too."

"I figured, but I wanna kick ass, too!" The guys start to run at Natsu and he just stands there.

"You're a Fairy Tail wizard?" Natsu questions as these two guy were about to get him.

"Yeah, what about it?" Salamander smirks.

"I want to see your face real good." Then…WHAMM! Natsu knocks one guy into another. "'Cause I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail!"

"Wha-?"

"Huh?"

"And I ain't never seen you before in my life!"

"Fairy Tail? Why didn't Natsu mention that before?" Natsu moved his shoulder and it showed the symbol of Fairy Tail.

"Huh? That mark!"

"That one's the real thing Bora-san!"

"Y-You idiot! Don't use that name!" Bora hissed, trying to shut the other guys up.

"Bora?" Mina murmured, raising a brow..

"Yeah, Bora…a few years back a man named Bora the Prominence was expelled from the Titan Nose wizard guild."

"I've heard of that! He was expelled because he was an idiot for repeatedly using magic to aid thievery."

"You could be good or evil! It makes no difference to me! But I'm not going to let you slander the name of Fairy Tail!"

"Heh! Stop with the stupid speeches, you little brat!"

Bora hit Natsu with his fire magic.

"No! Natsu!" Whoosh. Happy stops her from moving with his wing.

"Huh?" She gave Happy a questioning look.

"Heh!" Bora smirks as he disperses the rest of the flame as he watched his creation burn Natsu.

"This is bad!" Everyone looked shocked, except for Happy, when they saw a figure walking out of the flame. "What's this supposed to be? Are you really a fire wizard?*gulp* I've never eaten fire that tastes this bad."

Natsu starts to eat the flame.

"!" Everyone gaped at the sight.

"That is so cool! Man, I wish I could do that with earth!" Mina shouted, pumping her fist in the air.

"Huh? You mean you would actually like to eat what you can manipulate?"

"Yeah, so Happy?"

"Ahhh… But thanks for the meal, anyway." Natsu began to wipe his mouth.

"Wh...Wha-Wha…What the hell is this guy?"

"Fire?"

"You mean he ate fire?"

"Fire doesn't work on Natsu." Happy answered.

"I've never actually met someone that could do that!" Mina shouts in awe.

"When I eat…the power wells up inside me!" Natsu shouts.

He bends down and then bends backwards while sucking up the rest of the flames in his mouth. "Here I goooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"He…couldn't be…Bora-san, I've seen this guy before! With that pinkish hair and a scarf that looks like scales…I know it! It's him! He's the real…"

Natsu holds two hands around his mouth and starts to blow out a flame from his mouth towards his targets. DOO-GWOOOOGHH.

"Salamander…" Mina whispered in shock and amazement. Bora appears and waves his hands back and forth.

"Remember this well!" Natsu summons a flame on his fist. "This is the might of a Fairy Tail…" And he punches him into the ground. "…wizard!"

"That's so cool! He eats fire and punches with fire! I can punch with earth, but not eat earth!"

"A dragon's lungs exhale fire. A dragon's scales dissolve fire. A dragon's claws are enveloped in fire. This is an enhancement that transforms one's body and gives it aspects of a dragon." Happy said a cool tone.

"Nice explanation, but I seriously doubt that you thought that all up on your own, you've got to have practiced that from somewhere."

"Of course this enhancement was originally developed as a counter-weapon against dragons."

"Awesome."

"He's a dragon slayer! And Igneel taught Natsu all he knows. Wouldn't you say it's strange for a dragon to teach someone how to slay dragons?"

"I never thought to ask, but a dragon slayer, huh?" Mina starts to smirk at the thought.

"He's amazing…Amazing, but…Natsu is getting too carried away! The whole harbor's a wreck!" Mina screeched.

"Aye." Happy replied.

"Is 'Aye' all you can say? Look at the destruction! It's so cool!"

"A-Alright! What's all this, then?"

"It's the army!" Natsu grabs Mina bridal style and starts to run away with Happy right by his side."Oh, no! We've gotta get out of here!"

"Why did I have to get in this mess?" Mina slaps herself in the face and just sits there, holding onto Natsu's neck, and watches as the army is right behind their tail.

"Hey, you said that you wanted to get into Fairy Tail, right?"

"…" She stares at him.

"Then come along!" Natsu grins down at her and Mina's eyes shine and she blushes.

"Okay!"

They all run until they make it to the Fairy guild. "Wow…" Mina says as she's now back into her original clothes. "It sure is big!"

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Natsu smiles, Happy jumps up and down, and Mina gives them both a grin as they walk towards the entrance.

**Yachiru: Yay! I got the first chappy done!**

**Happy: Aye**

**Mina: Shut up with your 'Aye' crap**

**Happy: Aye. Sorry Mina, just got carried away**

**Natsu: So can we end this chapter already?**

**Yachiru: Of course Natsu! **

**Mina: Read….**

**Yachiru: And Review!**

**Happy: Aye. XP**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu charged through the doors yelling, "I'm back!" before Happy could finish what he was about to say and Mina just shook her head but smiled as she did so. After knowing him for a short while, she began to like hanging around Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu! Happy! Welcome back!"

"Ha ha ha!"

"You really went overboard again! We read in the paper that you destroyed half Hargeon's har…..bor..." Then Natsu kicked him the face. Mina tried her hardest not to laugh, but this was funny.

"You creep! That info you told us on Salamander was all lies!"

"Gak!" Natsu even broke the table with his mighty force.

"There it is. The minute Natsu gets back, the place is in danger of going to pieces. Ah ha ha!"

"It's falling apart already!"

"Somebody stop Natsu!"

"Gyaak!"

"You…Natsu…"

Mina just looked around as people started fighting. "This is my kinda guild right here, this is just what I like!"

"You say that Natsu is back?"

"AH!" Mina looks to see a half naked guy in front of her. She may not be other types of girls that go crazy over a naked hot guy, but she is kinda shy when it comes to this type of situation. _Hmmmm…I wonder who he is? _She's still a little freaked out, but not so much that she would be dumb enough to scream.

"You lousy…This time we're going to finish it! You hear?"

"Gray…what kind of getup are you walking in?"

"…" Both Gray and Mina blush as they both look down. She still blushes even when she looks at men like that.

"Huh? Oh, dammit!" he cursed.

"That's why they say the men here have no class!" Cana blushes after taking a swish of some sake.

_So his name is Gray and he likes to strip down. Natsu likes to destroy things and just destroy more things that gets in his path. And of course, Cana Alberona likes to drink liquor like me! We could be drinking buddies! _Mina grinned at the thought in her head.

"It makes me sick!" Cana grabs a giant barrel and starts to chug it down. Mina sweat drops at her drinking style.

"Hey Natsu! I'm taking you on!" Gray shouted.

"Put on some clothes, and then we'll fight!" was all Mina could hear in the background.

"This is disgusting."

"Huh?" Mina looked back behind her and saw Elfman.

"They aren't babies. They shouldn't be screaming and making noise continuously. If you're a man, let your fist do the talking!"

"Just another fight, huh?" Mina replied.

"You're just in the way!" Both Natsu and Gray uppercut Elfman and he goes flying in the air. Mina lifts her head to see that he's gone up pretty high.

"Wow. This is way better than I thought it would be!" _And Elfman didn't even last five seconds in the fight._

"Hmm…What a disturbing racket."

"Hmmm…Oh, it's Loke. He's said to be one of the top-ranking men for 'The Wizard I'd Like to Be My Boyfriend. Well, the magazine sure didn't lie."Mina shrugged.

"Then you're entering the fray?" Two girls giggled in his arms.

"Teach them a lesson!"

"Kyaa! Kyaa!" "Kyaa! Kyaa!"

"Damn, it's fan girls." Mina mutters and then trips on her own two feet, landing flat on her face. "Oww! Dammit! Why do I do this to myself all the time! I always get myself hurt, one way or the other!"

"Oh! Are you okay? And are you new here?" Mina opens her eyes and looks up.

Mina then gets up to her feet and stares. "M-Mirajane?"

"Mmmhmm."

"This is so cool and am I able to join in the fight as well?"

"Slow down, you can if you want, this happens all the time anyways. You could join, but I don't want to see the new person get hurt." Mirajane smiles. "Besides…" She gets hit with a bottle to the head.

"Uh…Are you okay?" Mina panics when she saw blood trickle down Mirajane's face as she gets up.

"Besides…It's more fun this way, don't you think?" Mirajane finished, smiling even more.

"Yeah, it is."

"Uff!"

"Ah!" Mina turns to see Gray bust a table to pieces as he was thrown. Mina then turns to see Natsu holding up underwear and grinning.

"Heh heh!"

_Wait…..Underwear?' _Mina slowly turns her head to see Gray standing up, but with no clothes on at all.

"Aaaahh! Where's my underwear?"

"Turn the other way dumbass!" Mina screamed at him, waving for him to turn away.

"Hey, pretty girl, if it isn't too inconvenient, could you lend me your underwear?" He holds his hand out.

"_B__lush_ No way in hell!" She punches him right in the face, sending him flying to who knows where. Then someone comes up behind Mina and picks her up bridal style. "Huh? !" She blushes and looks up to see Loke smirking at her.

"How unsightly! I cannot understand the indelicacy of these men! By the way, you're a model, right? I can tell." Loke smirked at her.

_Well, he can tell wrong! There is no way in hell that I would ever become a model! I may have the body, looks, and charm, but life would be boring as hell if I became one of those girls! That's why I stuck to wizardry!_

"I will decide with my fists!" Elfman cried out.

"I said you're in my way!" Natsu punches Elfman, again.

"Aww, shut-up all of ya! A girl can't drink in peace in here!" Cana lifts her head up, but her eyes are still closed. She flips out a card. "If you can't control yourselves…." She opens her eyes and starts to let her magic show.

"I'm mad now!" Gray starts to make his ice magic kick in.

"Hyaaaaaaa!" Elfman starts to use his transformation magic.

"Your crass ways must be dealt with…" Loke starts to touch the ring on his finger, and it starts to glow.

"Come and get me!" Natsu already had his fire fists turned on.

"Hellz yeah!" Mina kicks into her magic and earth shows up from under her, forming a fist that's ready to kick some ass.

"Now, this could tricky and we don't even know if you'll live or not through their forces." Mirajane looks at Mina, slightly worried.

"I can live and be the victor." Mina turns and gives Mirajane her famous smirk.

"Don't say that around Natsu."

"I think he heard." Mina turned to see that Natsu had fire in his eyes and he was looking at her.

"Is that a challenge Mina?" He charges at her with a determined grin set up on his face.

"Heck yeah! I could kick your ass anytime Natsu!" Mina charges forward with the earth fist following after. She brings her fist back, with the earth arm following the same example, and Natsu pulls his fire fist back and it looks like they both aren't going to give up on the fight.

Everyone stopped their fight and saw that the new girl, Mina, was going to go up against Natsu. "So, what's your name?" Mina turns to see who asked it and saw that it was Mirajane.

"It's Mina!"

"Okay! Go Mina!" Mina nods her head but faces the now getting closer Natsu.

They were getting closer and closer. Building up speed and strength on the way towards each other as both Natsu and Mina grinned. They were now three seconds away before one or the other could hit someone. "This ends here! Cut it out, you dolts!" Everyone froze and turned to the new voice.

Both Natsu and Mina turned, both fist were already thrown before they could stop it. Natsu, if he would have paid attention, had his fist blocked and Mina already sent hers at him, but as soon as he turned, he was socked in the face by her earth fist, and was thrown up to the ceiling and then back down, landing on his face.

"Huh? A new face?" The giant turned and saw that Natsu was face first on the floor and Mina still had her fist and earth fist up, frozen in the air. Everyone in the guild was shocked at her strength. He shrinks back down and holds out his hand, transforming into short little old man. "Nice to meet you, and…Hahaha! You did a number on Natsu over there! Good job!" He then back flips in the air and lands on a railing.

"So you dolts have done it again! Just look at these letters from the Council!" _Wait, the Council? Haven't I seen someone that I knew from the fast that is in it? _Mina puts a finger to her lips she tries to figure out the answer that she so desperately wanted.

"First…Gray!"

"Huh?"

"It's good that you rounded up that ring of smugglers…but afterward, you stumbled down around town in the nude…and in the end, you wound up stealing somebody's underwear right off the line and running away with it."

Gray blushes at the thought, and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "But…I couldn't keep running around naked!"

Elfman glances at him. "Maybe if you hadn't gotten naked in the first place?"

"_S__igh_ Elfman! While performing bodyguard service for a VIP, you attacked that selfsame VIP!"

Elfman looked to the side and scratched his chin. "He made a crack about how 'a man is only worth as much as his education,' and before I knew it…"

Makarov shakes his head. "Cana Alberona, you drank fifteen full kegs of liquor at a certain tavern, falsely claimed it as 'expenses,' and worse, sent the bill directly to the council!"

"So they found out?" Cana says as she looks down.

"Loke…..You seduced the granddaughter of the senior Council member, Rage. Also, we've been sent an invoice for damages at a certain talent agency." Loke looks slightly annoyed while Makarov puts his head and lets out a big sigh.

"And Natsu…" Natsu lifts his head up and looks annoyed. "In bringing down the Devon Bandit Clan, you destroyed seven private homes! You brought down the Tuly Village's historic clock tower! The town of Freesia's church is completely destroyed! You damaged a section of the Lupinus Castle! The observation station at Nazuna Ravine is closed due to wanton destruction. And you leveled half the harbor at Hargeon!"

_Damn! So that's who caused that destruction from what it said in the magazine! I should have known that it was Natsu!_

"Alzack…Levy…Krov…Reedus…Warren...Bisca…etc…"

"Me, too?"

"All of you…have done nothing but make the Council angry at me!"

"!" Mina looked up at Makarov, shocked. Everyone else in the guild looked down or around nervously.

Mina watches as Makarov trembles. "But…" He burns the letters in his hands. "The Council can eat crap for all I care!"

Mina stares at him in awe. "So cool." She whispered to herself. He threw the fire burning letters and Natsu jumped up and bit down onto it.

"Listen! Ours is a power that goes beyond the bounds of reason. But it is born out of reason itself. Magic isn't some miracle. What we do is match the chi that flows between us…with the wavelength of the world's natural chi. And take what is embodied in that union…using our force of will and concentration. More than that, we pour our entire soul into it to make what we call magic. If you spend time worrying about what those in authority think of you, your magic will never advance!" He smiles. "So don't let those idiots on the council intimidate you!" He spreads his hands out. "Follow the path you truly believe in!" Everyone starts to cheer. "This is what it means to be a Fairy Tail wizard!"

Everyone in the guild grins at each other and Mina's eyes shine in admiration. "Wow. That was so cool!" She shouts out in excitement and pumps her fist in the air.

* * *

><p>"So people are calling you Salamander? In the other towns?"<p>

"Well, with the type of magic you use, the name fits." Natsu starts to consume down all the food that is on his own special menu.

"If Natsu is a salamander, then I must be a Kittymander, huh? Right? Right?" Happy looks back and forth at everyone.

"_S__weat drops_ What's a 'mander'?"

"Are you sure that you want it there?" Mirajane asked, wanting to know if Mina really wanted her Fairy Tail mark in the area that she wanted it at. "I mean, there are a lot of perverted people out there that will stare."

"Eh? Well, let them stare. I mean, I need people to know that I'm in Fairy Tail and that they should back off!" Mina grins and puts her fist in the air, making Mirajane smile as well.

"Okay, if you say so Mina." Mirajane stamps onto Mina's right breast. "There! Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail."

"Does is look great?"

"Of course! It's on you, Mina!" Mina looks down and grins at Mirajane.

"Sweet!" She pulls thumbs up at her newly found best friend, Mirajane.

"Natsu! What do you think of my mark? They just gave me the Fairy Tail mark!" Natsu looks down at Mina's mark, not in a perverted way, unless Natsu is thinking something dirty, and then he looks back up to her smiling brightly, eyes shining face.

He blushes slightly, but you can barely see it. "That's great Mika!"

"Ugh! It's Mina! No damn Mika! M-I-N-A!" She waves her hands around like an idiot, complaining/moaning for Natsu to know that her name is Mina, not Mika.

"Where did you find a hot girl like that?"

"She's so fine! I wish she'd join my team!"

"Natsu, where're you going?"

"To look for work. I'm out of cash." Natsu gets up from his seat, walks past the still complaining Mina, and over towards the mission board.

"Let's do one with a big reward, huh?" Happy says as he looks up in search for a paper with the big prize.

"Yeah. How about this one? Thief Subdue. 160 Grand Jewels!" Natsu went and grabbed it.

"Then it's decided." But then a little raven-haired boy came running in.

"Isn't my daddy back yet?"

"No."

Natsu stopped and turned. "!"

"Don't complain so much, Romeo. The son of a wizard should stay at home patiently waiting for his father's safe return."

"But...he said he'd be back in three days…" Romeo trembles and starts to form tears in his already shinning eyes. "…and now it's been a whole week."

"If I remember, Macao found some work at Hakobe Mountain…"

"It isn't that far away!" Romeo shouts out in protest.

"Don't even joke about that! Your father is a wizard, isn't he? Any wizard who can't hack the easy stuff doesn't belong in the guild! Go home and some milk or something!" Romeo clenched and unclenched his fist.

"…" He looked up, jumped, and socked Makarov in the face. "You big meanie!"

"Uff!"

By then, Mina had stopped her complaining and looked at the kid with sympathy as he ran off crying.

"Hmmmm…You know, Mirajane, that kid, Romeo, reminded me of me, when I was little."

"Really? How so?" Mirajane puts down the dry plates and leans over towards Mina from the counter as she looked down.

"Yeah, when my Dad never came back, I went to complain to the guild that he worked in. He was an ice wizard, which Gray reminded me of how powerful and how he was so great when I looked up to him. They told me to go home. I did, waiting for the return of my father." Mina felt her tears trying to come out, after so long of holding those tears that were for her father, and only him.

She gripped her skirt, tightening her fist. "What happened? Did your father ever return?"

"Yes and no."

"Huh?"

"_Sigh_ When he came back to me and my mother, he wasn't who I expected to come. I thought it was my uncle, coming to visit us, but when he went up and kissed my mother on the lips and kissed my forehead the way my father does, I was scared. Scared at the man who I thought was my uncle. I trusted him. And yet, when I thought to myself, when father was here, uncle was gone, and when uncle was here, father was gone."

Mirajane bit her lip, thinking whether or not she should pressure her new founded best friend for more questions. Mina looked up, knowing that she had already cried and had a tear streaked face, and smiled at Mirajane, who looked shocked to see that Mina was crying right under her nose and she didn't even know it.

"It's okay, you can ask."

"Okay, so your uncle, is actually your father?" Mirajane looks questioningly at Mina, and Mina looks up, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I only found out after my mother died, and she told me that he was my father. I cried tears of sadness, hurt, and denial. But it couldn't stop the truth that was already told, and when I left to live with my father, I found out that he had another little girl, and her mother was still alive and well." Mina had the look of hurt on her face, but then she was shinning with happiness coming off her aura.

"I was actually happy to have a little sister. I say that she was little because I was a few months older than her. I loved my new family and new mother, but I still missed my real mother. Everything was great, until I found out that my sister wasn't getting attention from our father at all. He gave me everything I wanted, but ignored her. That's why I called him my uncle again and that I hated him. He lost his magic after a while or he didn't have any at all. I really don't know how much he lied to me, but he did. And after that I learned how to use earth magic, and my little sister wanted to learn celestial magic, but father wouldn't let her, so I told her that I was going to learn both of the magic for us. They told me I couldn't do it, but look at who I became after not listening to them. I became Mina the wizard who uses earth and celestial magic."

"That was a touching, yet sad story." Mirajane was about to cry, but Mina noticed and grabbed Mirajane's hand.

"No, no, no! Don't cry for me! Please, I hate it when people feel sympathy towards me and my past!" Mina looked at Mirajane pleadingly.

"Okay, but promise me that you'll never keep secrets or from us, your fellow Fairy Tail wizards." Mina smiled and said nothing more. Mirajane took that smile as a yes and turned away to go back to her work. As soon as Mina knew that she wasn't paying attention, Mina frowned and her eyebrows furrowed. _I wish I didn't lie to Mirajane, but I have to keep most of the truth a secret, or I'll put them in danger. They trust me too well, and I, to them. But it's still not right for them to pick up a stray like me._

Mina looked down sadly at her lap. "Hey, Natsu! You broke the board!" Mina looked up and glanced to see that Natsu was storming out of Fairy Tail.

"Huh? Natsu?"

He turned around and glanced at Mina, who in return, looked at the seriousness that had appeared in his eyes and face, but then Natsu shook off the message that went through the contact of their eyes and turned back to the direction he was going to and left without saying a word.

"Why is Natsu storming off like that, without even saying a word back to me?" Mina questioned Mirajane, all the sadness and thoughts of her uncle had now flushed away into concern for Natsu. Mirajane paused from her work and looked down sadly, not even turning around to face Mina.

"Because Natsu was like Romeo and kinda like you, in your own way of saying you lost your father, even though he was your uncle the whole time, but with Natsu, it was different."

"Really? So tell me, was Natsu's father, by of a chance, a dragon that adopted him?" Mina sat up from her seat and stared at Mirajane's back, as if challenging her to turn around and look at Mina straight in the eye.

"Why, yes, but how did you guess it right?" Mirajane now turned fully to face Mina's stare. Mina opened her mouth, but then shut it. Now, where did she figure this out from before, to guess that his father was a dragon?

"_Natsu's a dragon slayer!"_

_Wait, that's it! Happy was the one to say something about Natsu being a dragon slayer! And if my book smarts were correct, then the only way that you could be a dragon slayer is by being taught by a dragon yourself. Or there could be more ways, but that's the main one I know._

"Mina?" Mirajane looked at Mina worriedly because Mina hadn't said anything for the last 2 minutes.

"Huh? Wha-?"

"Oh! I was worried that I had made you go brain dead or something." Mirajane put a hand to her chest and sighed happily.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry, but hell if I know why I guessed that answer, it just came to mind when I remembered that Natsu was looking for a dragon in a human town."

Mina shrugged off the goose bumps that chilled down her arm as she lied through her teeth, partially. She told her half the truth of how she knew why Natsu's father was a dragon, but she didn't want to be pestered on how much knowledge she had gained through the years of her life.

"Oh, I forgot that that's how you came with Natsu in the first place. But yeah, you're right."

"So, do I get to know some info about Natsu's past?" Mina looked a Mirajane hopefully, which she, in return, smiled genuinely.

"Of course. You see, when Natsu was little, the dragon took him in. Taught him speech. Culture…Magic…The dragon taught him everything." Mina was about to say something, but Mirajane stopped her with her hand in the air.

"Let me finish this sentence."

"Okay."

"But one day, the dragon just disappeared." Mina's mouth formed into an O.

"So, Igneel was the dragon that Natsu was looking for…"

"Natsu is really looking forward to the day when he meets Igneel again. I think that part of him is really cute!" Mirajane closes her eyes and smiles at the thought.

"That would actually be very interesting to meet Igneel in person." Mina said to herself, as she thought of what it would be like to meet an actual dragon, face to face.

"Yeah, it would be, but we…" Mirajane touches her drink. "We Fairy Tail wizards…are all living under a cloud. Some wound…pain…suffering…Like me."

Mina watched silently as Mirajane trembled, but then Mirajane shook it off and smiled at Mina. "Forget it. It's nothing."

"…." Mina stares and looks down, thinking about what Mirajane had just told her.

* * *

><p>Ka-klop, ka-klop. "When we have free time, I'm going to spend my time with Mirajane at her place." Mina says as she, Natsu, and Happy, were all riding in a wagon.<p>

"You know it's wrong to steal her panties, right?" Happy questioned, as Mina looked at him dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she snapped.

"Anyways, what we're wondering is, why are you here, Mina?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Mina raised an eyebrow, challenging Happy to say something else.

"Actually, quite a few. Aye."

"You damn cat bastard!" Mina raises a fist at him, as he runs up and hides behind Natsu's sickly form. "Well, I'm here to help you guys out, since you saved my life and also, I don't know anyone else besides Mirajane and you guys, so, I decided to tag along."

"You could have hung out with Gray or Loke."

"I'm not going to hand out with perverted bastards!"

"Oh."

"But still, I never figured you to be so bad at traveling! Poor you, Natsu! And once we finish our search for Macao, I'm going to have to find a place to live."

"You can live with us at Natsu's place." Happy raised his paw in suggestion to Mina coming to live with him and Natsu.

"If I was really desperate, then yes, but I'm not so, no thanks."

"It stopped!" Natsu jumped up from his seat. Mina peered at the door in question.

"Are we here?"

"F-Forgive me…" They looked and saw a man peer in at them. "…but a horse-drawn carriage can't go any further in this!"

"!" "What the hell is this? I thought that the season was still summer! A blizzard being here isn't right for the season!" Mina looked around and got out, but as soon as she got out, the wintry cold hit her real good.

"Oh Kami! This is so fuckin cold!" she complained, shivering.

"It's cold because you're wearing thin clothing." Natsu looked at her with a 'duh' look.

"Well, it's not my fault that wearing a skirt in the summer wasn't this place's intention and you're not wearing anything thicker!"

"Why did I have to learn earth magic? I should've learned ice magic so that I won't be freezing at all!" Mina shivers while Natsu looks around. "Can I use your scarf?"

"No." he answered bluntly.

"Why not?" Mina stomps her foot on the ground, but then thinks of another thing to help solve her problems.

"It's a good thing that I brought all my bows with me!" She grinned and pulled out her pouch. "No, no…" She said while looking through them. "Aha! Here it is!" She holds the bow in the air and prays to herself, saying that if she lives through this day, that she will personally kick someone's ass for letting her come with Natsu and Happy in the first place.

"I command the Gate of the Time Keeper to open! Horologium!" And in a flash, the giant clock came. Both Natsu's and Happy's jaws dropped.

"Whoa!"

"It's a clock!"

Mina hops in quickly and closes the door behind her. "My Mistress says, 'I'll be in here if you need some help, or that we're somewhere warm and earthy.'"

"What'd Mina come for?"

"You said, 'What did Mina come for?' and 'What kind of work did Macao needed to do in a place like this.'…is her reply."

Natsu looked at her funny from the inside of her clock celestial. "You came without knowing that? He came to defeat the huge monsters they call Vulcans!"

"My Mistress says, 'Well, how the hell was I supposed to know, when nobody told me a damn thing!'"

Natsu turned and started to walk away. "Tell her that my reply is, 'You didn't ask, you just came.'"

Natsu then holds his hands towards his mouth and shouts, "Macao! Are you here? Or did you get yourself killed by a Vulcan?" Natsu saw movement, glanced up, and saw a shadow come jumping down towards him. Whoosh.

He dodged before the creature could hit him. "It's a Vulcan!" Happy shouts out. Natsu grits his teeth and the beast shows his ugly face towards them. He saw something behind them, and ran straight past Natsu, but also ran into him, slightly. Natsu staggers a bit, but then looks behind him to see Mina and her celestial with the beast looking inside.

"It's a pretty human girl!" The beast shouts with joy and grabs the clock with Mina inside and carries them off to who knows where.

"Whoa!"

"Uho ho!"

"So he can talk?" Natsu hits the palm of his hand and smirks.

"Natsu! You're going to save my ass because this big ape thing won't let me out of this door of my celestial! I can't even escape to kick its ass!'…is what my Mistress says." And then the ape grabs the clock celestial with Mina in it, before jumping off to the top of the mountain.

"Dear Kami, what have I gotten myself into! And where the hell is Natsu? He needs to knock this monkey away before I can escape! And the monkey getting way too excited for my tastes!'…is what my Mistress says."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliff hanger….<strong>_

**Yachiru: I hate cliff hangers, but ya gotta do what ya gotta do in order to have time to write another chapter.**

**Mina: Yep!**

**Gray: When can I show up?**

**Natsu: Never.**

**Gray:*glares at Natsu* I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to the author!**

**Yachiru:*sighs and turns away from Gray with a blush* When you get your clothes back on, then I can tell you when you will be on cue.**

**Gray:*looks down* Dammit! *runs off to find clothes***

**Happy: Can we end the chapter?**

**Mina: Yep! Read and Review!**

**Yachiru and Happy: Aye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yachiru: Okay! Here it is! The third chapter to Fairy Tail Remake! :P**

Mina pressed her face on the glass. "I wonder if this is the monkey's secret lair? And I wonder what happened to that dumb ass Natsu?"

"A girl!" The monkey pressed his face on the glass as well.

"What the-?" Mina backed away and glared. _Stupid monkey…Stupid Natsu…Stupid Happy…Stupid…Wait…How come I hear the sound of a celestial spirit go back to its realm?…_

Mina looked around her and noticed that her haven was nowhere to be found, but there was that monkey still. She stared off in space, awestruck at the process before her.

_Monkey + Me protected = Safe, but Monkey + No protection =… _"Oh hell no!" She yelled out and started to back up slowly at the still very excited monkey.

"Get away from me! Help! Help! Wait…..I'm a wizard! What the heck am I thinking? Okay, monkey, time to get-!"

"Uoohhh! I've finally caught up with you!" Mina stopped in mid-sentence and looked to see Natsu running towards where she was at.

"Natsu?" Mina didn't look relived nor happy for that matter. She was angry at herself and Natsu.

For one, she forgot that she herself was an earth and celestial wizard, and two, Natsu took too long, leaving her stuck with a perverted monkey.

"Where is Macao!" He came charging in, but then slipped and started rolling until he ran into a wall. "Buhuff!" Mina sweat dropped and shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder about him. _Sigh_ If only he had made cooler entrance, then I would've stopped hating him for being late."

"Hey! Monkey!" He shouted while being upside down, "Where is Macao?"

The monkey gave him a funny look. Mina slapped herself. _Is this really happening?_

"Uho?"

"Wait, the monkey understood you! Ah! It's the end of the world! Wait, no, I'm just overreacting." Mina said to herself quietly.

"You understood what we're saying, right? I'm talking about Macao! A human man!"

It rubbed its chin thoughtfully. "Man?"

"That's right!" Natsu pulled a stance and pointed his finger dead at the perverted monkey. "Where are you hiding him!"

Mina anime falls to the ground. "What? Did you ever hear this monkey ever saying that he was hiding Macao!" Mina really didn't know what she saw in Natsu back then from the slave ship. He was kinda her hero…..but not now…She has no idea what he is.

_I don't recall the perverted monkey saying if Macao is still alive…Oh, no! I hope he's not dead!'_The monkey smirks and then starts to wave Natsu on over. "Uho ho!"

"Oh! So we understand each other!"

_Hmm…Something is fishy… _Mina thought as she watched from afar.

Natsu peered over the edge. "Where?" The monkey moves his arms forward and then he pushes Natsu off the edge. Natsu pulled a face at the monkey as he started to fall. "Ah!"

Mina takes an intake of breath. "No!"

"Aaaaaaaahh!" Mina then runs forward, saddened and angry at the same time.

"Natsu!"

"Don't need men! Only like girls!" Mina goes over to the other hole of the mountain.

"Noo! Hey…don't you die on me Natsu! We're in this together!" Mina pumps her fist in the air and lets one small tear shed down from her eye. "Don't die Natsu!"

Mina looks over the edge and peers down to see snow and the bottom, but it's not really clear enough to tell if Natsu is alright. "I'm sure he's fi…"

"Don't need men! Don't need men! Girl! Girl! Uho ho ho hooo!"

Mina's face scrunched up in detest, and anger. She looked very, very, very, very pissed.

"Girl! Girl!' What the hell is with you? If Natsu's hurt, you're in for a world of hurt perverted monkey. I'm through with not doing anything! You're gonna get it now!" She reaches down into her pouch and pulls out a bow with some arrows.

"Okay! I command the Gate of the Golden Bovine Palace to open! Taurus!" Then a muscular cow with horns appears with a gigantic axe in it's back.

"I'm also going to use my bows instead of Earth magic on you, monkey." The bow within her hand grows bigger until it was the right size for her to pull the string back and put an arrow in front, aiming at the monkey.

"Mooo!"

"Cow? Bow?"

"You're now facing Taurus! The most powerful celestial spirit I have contracted! Perverted monkey! And you're also facing against me, **_The Red Rose Devil_**, who knows how to kick ass with Earth magic and good aim at shooting arrows with my bows!"

"Mina-san! You're sporting a pair of beautiful udders today! Moo! They're wonderful!"

Mina face palms herself and sighs. "Damn. I forgot that he was also a pervert, but why does his bow have to my element!" The monkey looked oh so very angry.

"Uho! You no take my girl!" Taurus looked at monkey, pissed. He starts to walk in the direction of the monkey, no more hearts in his eyes when he saw Mina, but only anger/rage.

"Listen! Moo! There is no excuse for rudeness!"

"Good. Now work with me here...Taur-"

"Don't say 'My girl'! She wants you to call her 'My udders'!"

"Okay, now you lost my respect.. And there is no way in hell, that you're calling me that!" She puts down her bow and waved a fist in the air. _Okay, so, Horologium to his time limit...And I don't know about spending my magic on Taurus, but...the best thing is to make a blitz attack on that pervert monkey and then go look for Natsu..._ "Alright, Taurus!"

He charged forward with axe in hand. "Moo! I'm ready!"

The monkey also charges forward. "Uho!" Mina aimed her arrow at the charging monkey. Sweat started to drip as she concentrated on the aim of her target. _Steady...aim...fi-!_

"That was good work pushing me out."

Mina jumped and fired her arrow, missing the monkey and hit the wall behind it. She then turned, angry about the shot, and gasped when she saw who it was. Both the monkey and Taurus stopped charging to see who was the one that spoke.

"That...was...a...close...call..." Mina stopped looking angry and smiled. "Natsu! I'm glad to see that you're okay!"

Natsu looked up and pulled a face. "Hm?" He then ran forward like a lunatic and kicked Taurus in the chin, sending him flying. "Now there are even more monsters here, huh!"

"Moof!"

"Uho?"

"Noooo! My celestial Taurus!"

"Moo...It seems I've failed you..." Taurus hit the ground, going unconscious. Mina's jaw dropped as she looked at the fallen celestial.

"That's because you were being an idiot!" She then turned her angry face to Natsu, who flinched at the look. "And you...What was that fore? After I was worried for you safety! But..." Her face went back to being warmhearted, "How did you get out of that?"

Natsu stopped flinching and smirked at her. "Heh!" He looked up and so did she, noticing that happy was flapping his wings in the air.

"Happy did all the work! Thanks!" He shouted out a Happy.

"You're welcome." Happy said, continuing to fly above their heads.

Mina's face turned to realization and she shouted out, "Oh, yeah! I forgot that he could fly and had wings!"

"Aye. It's one type of special ability magic: Aera."

"So basically from my point of view and observation...You get all sick on all moving things, but you're okay riding Happy?"

Natsu frowned at her. "What are you talking about? Happy isn't a moving thing! He's a friend! get away from me!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Don't you back away from me!"

"Uho ho ho!" Mina jumps when she notices that the monkey was coming for Natsu and charging forward, while his back was turned and he was facing her.

"Listen! All members of Fairy Tail are considered friends, okay." He gives Mina a serious look. "Including the old man, and Mira..."

"What the hell? He's coming!"

"That annoying guy, Gray, and Elfman...Including Happy and you, Mina. You're all my friends."

Mina blushes and looks down. "Wow. Really?"

"Of course!" He grinned, but then slowly turned with the grin disappearing from his face. "And so..."

The monkey pounces.

"...I'm going to find Macao and bring him back!" He kicks the monkey with a fire foot, sending it crashing down to the floor. "If you don't tell me where Macao is quick, you'll be burned to a crisp!" The monkey got up and looked furious! Steam rolled out of its ears and eyes turned white with fury. The monkey then grabbed ice sickles from above his head and started to throw them very fast at Natsu.

Mina shot some with her arrows as fast as they were thrown. Natsu handled the rest by burning/melting them. He grinned. "That kind of thing doesn't work against fire!"

The monkey stopped firing the ice and looked around for something else. He then noticed Taurus's axe, so he picked it up and looked at it strangely. "Uho?"

Natsu started to sweat and jaw drops. "But that looks like it could hurt!"

Mina glared. "Damn. Taurus's axe is still here, along with him."

The monkey then started to swing the axe around at the target, Natsu, as Natsu started to dodge each fast swing. "Uho!"

"That's danger-" Natsu then slipped on the slippery ground and he looked worried and shocked now. "-ous!"

Mina looked away, afraid at the result as the monkey swung the axe down on Natsu, ready to make the final blow that could end it all. Natsu grits his teeth and quickly catches the axe in between his hands.

"Hmph!" They both struggled to try to overpower the other. The axe was on the tip of Natsu's forehead. The monkey and Natsu trembled from the force of that one weapon. Natsu then decided to start to burn the axe, making Mina look surprised, and the monkey as well.

The axe itself started to melt and one little drip of the melted metal landed onto Natsu's outstretched tongue. "So, Natsu used his heat from his body, to melt the metal from the axe itself...pretty good, but why eat it?" Mina looked impressed yet puzzled by the fact that Natsu ate the melted part from the axe.

Natsu spat out the metal piece and it hit the monkey directly on the forehead, making the monkey's head get knocked back.

"Uho!"

"Here I go!" Natsu got the monkey to let all its guard down and drop the axe. He then pulled his fist back and started to form a flame. And then..."Hiryu-Tekken!" He crashed his flaming fist onto the monkey, engulfing its face with fire and making the monkey fly back into a wall. Natsu smirked and both Happy and Mina grinned.

"That's decided it!" Happy yelled out.

Mina scratched the back of her head sheepishly and asked, "Didn't you want that perverted monkey to tell us where Macao was?"

"Ah! Oh, yeah! But now its knocked out cold." Natsu then noticed that something was happening to the monkey so he gave it a look of puzzlement. The beasts body started to crack and light shone through those cracks. Natsu flung out his arms and his jaw dropped.

"Wh-What? What's that!" And poof...the monkey was a monkey no more, but in its place instead was the very person they were looking for.

"The monkey was Macao!"

"Eh? Never thought of that!" Mina said after Natsu as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"He was taken over by the vulcan!" Happy shouted proudly.

"Taken over?" Mina looked down at happy, slightly puzzled.

"It's a body-possession magic." Then the wall that kept Macao in place, collapsed and he began to fall.

"Aaaahhh!" Natsu and Happy both jumped forward and dived for Macao.

Natsu grabbed onto his leg and Happy grabbed onto Natsu's as he had his wings out.

"My wings are vanishing!"

"Grrrrnnnn!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he struggled to hold onto Macao. Mina then went over and grabbed for Happy's tail, trying to hold all of them.

"Umph!" Natsu blushed and shouted out happily, "Mina!"

Mina turned her head and bit her bottom lip. "Damn...You're...so...heavy..." Then someone else appears ans grabs Mina's waist as she turns to see someone that she was happy to see that he was still around.

Taurus smirked at Mina. "Moo! Everything's all right!"

"Taurus! For once I'm actually glad that you're here!" She smiled.

Natsu started to cry happily at their savior. "Cow! So you were good after all!"

* * *

><p>Happy looked into their aid kit. "It looks like he was in a pitched battle before he was taken over." Mina looked at Macao and started wipe down onto his wounds.<p>

"Geez...Those don't look like pretty cuts..." She shivered at the sight.

"Macao! Hang in there!" Natsu yelled out, a worried expression appeared on his face. Happy clutched onto a bottle of medicine.

"So the volcan was a monster that survived by taking over human after human."

Mina rubbed some of the sweat dripping down her face and looked up at Natsu and her had her own worried expression. "That wound in his abdomen is pretty deep. The medicine kit we brought won't be enough for it, Natsu..."

Natsu said nothing at first, but then he raised his hand in the air and let out some fire and held onto Macao's chest. Mina looked shocked and opened her mouth, "Wait."

Natsu already put his torched hand onto the deep wound and Macao started to howl out from the pain. "Gwaaaaaaaaaahh!"

"Natsu? What do you think you're doing!" She looks down, "Wait, Natsu you-"

"Mina! You know what I'm doing!" He looks up at her, with a determined look, "I can see it in your eyes." She gasped.

"But right now, it's the only thing I can do! Try to hold on, Macao! Mina! Hold Macao down!"

Mina did as she was told and used all her might to hold down Macao as he started to toss and turn.

_I see now...Natsu used his fire to close the wound. The blood flow is shown to be slowing down._

"Don't you dare die! Macao, wait s little longer!"

"Ungaa! Ahh! Gaah!" The wound finally closed and Macao started huffing. "Dammit...I'm ashamed of myself. Hah hah. I...brought down...nineteen of 'em..."

"Really?" Mina looked surprised that he had taken on that many.

"Unng...But the twentieth took over me...Gaah!" He flinched at the swelling pain.

"I get it! Now stop talking! You're going to reopen your wound!"

_So he took on more than one...And he was doing this all by himself? _Mina looked over at him and bit her lip.

"It gets to me...Dammit! I...can't face...Romeo like...this..." Macao put a hand to his face and it looked like he had an expression of someone who was about to cry.

"I said shut-up! You want me to punch you out?" Natsu shouted out at Macao.

Mina smiled at them. _These guys are really amazing. They are too good for me._

Romeo looked over from the spot he was sitting at and noticed Natsu, his father, Happy and Mina had all came back. Romeo smiled, but then started to tremble and tear very ready to burst anytime. "Daddy...I'm sorry. I..."

Macao ran over and lowered himself down to Romeo's size and pulled Romeo into a hug. "I caused you to worry!"

"!"

"Forgive me!"

Romeo smiled at his father. "It's okay. I'm the son a wizard."

"Next time those brats make fun of you, you can ask them..." And Macao pulled away from the hug and smirked, "...if their fathers can take down nineteen monsters all alone? Just say that." Romeo grinned at his father cheekily before turning and noticing that everyone else was leaving.

Romeo cupped his hands together on his mouth and shouted out, "Big Brother Natsu! Happy! Thank you!"

"Yeah."

"Aye."

"Oh, and...Big Sister Mina! Thank you, too!"

July 4th. Sunny, to blizzard, to sunny.

Mina waved and slightly blushed before turning and following Natsu and Happy.

_Ah, Fairy Tail is really a mess of a guild, even though I'm not complaining. And it's fun and the people are warm and kind. I've been a wizard sometime and going solo...but I already know that I'm going to love this place and my new family along with not being a loner anymore!_

**Yachiru: Hope ya liked! XD**

**Mina: Yeah! R&R!**

**Natsu: Mina! Wanna team up?**

**Mina: Eh?**

**Natsu: Let's form a team!**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Mina: I didn't say anything!**

**Natsu:*grins* Then it's settled!**

**Mina:*glares at Natsu and Happy* Can't even let a girl have a say in anything...**

**Yachiru: Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! It's similar to this conversation right here! Ja Ne! See ya next time! :D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Yachiru: Sorry for taking so long on making this story! I was trying out new manga to read and anime to watch. Along with new video games! Lame excuses, I know. So, anyways, I hope ya enjoy this chappy. ^^**

* * *

><p>"You know, this is not a bad place at all. I'm so glad I found something nice to stay in." Mina said as she got out of the bathtub after her nice relaxing bath.<p>

She walked over and grabbed her towel, wrapping herself securely as she went to grab a smaller towel to rub her hair dry.

"It's pretty big for a place that only costs 70 J. And there's plenty of storage space." She finished drying her hair and put the small, wet towel into a hamper.

"Lovely white walls. A nice wooden scent to go with that." Mina went over, towel and everything still wrapped around, to the door of her bathroom and opened it, walking out.

"A slightly retro furnace. It even has a built in kitchen stove." Mina walked further into her new home and looked around, happily.

"And the best part out of everything here is…" Mina's eyes widen, and her jaw dropped.

"Yo!" Came from her guest she didn't know that was in her house. Natsu waved and grinned happily while snacking on some chips, getting cozy in Mina's new place.

Happy waved at her while munching on another fish he had gotten, leaving the other fish bones on the table that he sat on.

Mina's shocked face then turned to anger, eyes white with fury as she blushed madly. "What are you two doing here!" She lifted her leg in the air and kicked them both, sending them flying into the wall.

Natsu got up from the hit and rubbed his bruised cheek, looking at Mina with some shock.

"But Mira told us that you had decided on a place, and…"

Mina put her hands on her hips after she calmed down slightly. She gave Natsu an annoyed look. "You heard, so what? Does that mean you can waltz on in and get all cozy!"

She then put a finger rudely at Natsu and said, "Natsu, don't you know that there are certain rules that are among friends, you should know the difference between politeness and rudeness." She stepped closer to him, narrowing down the space left between them both.

"What you both are doing was a crime, you know, breaking and entering." She stepped even closer, having her finger touch the tip of Natsu's nose, as he sweat dropped at Mina and looked slightly annoyed.

"This should be a fine time for you, to have your moral deficiencies."

"Hey!" Natsu cuts in. "Words like that can hurt, Mina."

Mina, without realizing it, had some of her towel coming off, leaving a small portion of her chest to be revealing.

Natsu, well, being Natsu, had accidentally looked down to see what was revealed, making him slightly blush as he looked up at Mina, trying not to look down again.

"I'm the wounded one here you know, Natsu."

"Uh." Was all he could think of as he continued to blush at her.

"What?" Mina questioned, wondering why he looked all flustered.

"Your towel." He pointed at her towel which had come loose some time after waiting around with it on.

Mina looked down at what he was pointing at, and then began to blush madly.

"Ah! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" She quickly pulled her towel up and tightened it some more, hoping not to show anymore to the naked eye of wanderers (meaning Natsu and Happy).

"Nice place!" Happy shouted out as he began to use his claws to scratch on Mina's home as if it was a gigantic scratching post.

Mina's jaw dropped at that. "Don't sharpen your claws on my place! You fur ball!"

"Hm? What's this?" Natsu questioned as he was looking at a stack of papers that he now had in his grasp.

Mina looked liked she got shot in the face and quickly ran over, snatching the papers from his hand and hugging them closely to her. Natsu looked down at Mina who was on her knees, surprised by that action.

Natsu then gave her a worried look and said, "Now you've got me worried. What is it?"

Mina waved her fist in the air and blushed. "It's none of your business! Why don't you just leave me alone and go home already!"

Natsu grinned with a slight blush and shouted out happily, "No! We came to have fun!" "Fun? You're mean to me!" Mina said as she gave Natsu a fake glare and pouted while smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>Mina wore a tight, black T that said "<strong>Bad Boyz are easy to fool<strong>." and then at the bottom of the shirt it shows a red heart with an arrow in it. She also wore shorts that were gray, to match with the black.

"I had just moved in. I didn't even get a chance to get my furniture I need. I don't see nothing here! So how about I let you drink your tea, and then you go home." She huffed and laid her head in both her hands as she looked at Natsu and Happy, very bored.

"She just has no heart at all, huh?" Happy agreed with Natsu as he said, "Aye."

"So, just because I'm allowing you to drink your tea and go home, means that I'm heartless? Well, I'll take that as a compliment. Nobody said I was good, ya know." Mina smirked at them both.

"Oh! I've got it!" Natsu yelled out and grinned at Mina. "Why don't you show us all of those bow-guys that you have!"

Mina shook her head and closed her eyes while crossing her arms. "That would use up a large amount of magic, so, no can do."

"How about your earth magic?" "No. And besides, they're not bow-guys! They're celestial spirits."

"How many spirits do you have contracts with?" Happy questioned, smiling at Mina.

"Six forms. You count the celestial spirits as forms. One form. Two forms, etc, etc." Mina got all of her bows out, showing Natsu only there which were different colors.

"Okay this may be tricky but if you look closely, you can see sliver lining on the bow itself." Natsu and Happy leaned in closely to notice what she was talking about.

"Good to know that you've noticed. Okay, the sliver lining are sold at magic shops. Horologium, the Time Piece constellation…Crux, the Southern Cross constellation…and Lyra, the Harp constellation."

Mina placed these bows to the side, and put another set of these bows in front of the guys.

"These gold lining bows open the Gates called the Twelve Gates of the Zodiac. They're extremely rare bows. There's the Golden Bull constellation, Taurus…the Water Bearer constellation, Aquarius…and the Great Crab constellation, Cancer."

Both Natsu's and Happy's eyes shinned with delight as they both grinned at Mina. "The Great Crab constellation! You mean shellfish!"

"Shellfish!"

Mina sighed and shook her head. "Calm down, boys. Don't get too excited for no reason." And then Mina just realized something as she got up from her seat.

"Now that you guys mentioned it, I had bought a key in Hargeon. Canis Minor constellation, Nikora. But we don't even have a contract yet, so, now's a good time. I'll let you see just how a celestial wizard makes a contract with a celestial spirit."

Natsu and Happy grinned even wider. "All right!"

"What happens if a contract goes into arrears?" Happy shouted while trying to make a point.

Natsu began to rub his back side while scrunching up his face. "A contract in your rear? That's gotta hurt."

Mina's eye twitched after she got her bow she needed. "How the hell did the conversation turn to my ass?" She showed them the bow. "Arrears don't happen. Just watch already!"

She held the bow in the air. "I am one who creates paths to the celestial spirit world! You must answer and pass through your Gate!"

Natsu and Happy watched with shock/surprise.

"Open, Gate of Canis Minor…Nikora!"

And then….

"Puuun!"

Both Natsu and Happy's jaw dropped at the sight before them. A little small dog with a cone shaped nose and no ears had appeared.

Mina grinned at the dog. Natsu and Happy began to shake and sweat. "I-I'm sure you can do better next time."

Mina glared at Natsu. "This isn't a mistake, Natsu!" She then walked over and grabbed the small dog, gripping him into a hug.

"I think he's actually cute." She looked over at Happy. "Way cuter than you, Happy." She grinned evilly at him.

"Nuh uh!" Happy gave her a slight glare and crossed his arms, pouting and then turning his head away and silently anime crying to himself.

"Puuun!"

"A-Are you sure?" Natsu stuttered in question.

"I don't have to use much magic on this little guy's gate. He's also very popular as a celestial pet."

"Natsu…I see an example of human egotism." "Uh huh!" They both sweat dropped at Mina.

"Okay, we'll go over the contract, is that alright to you?" "Pu-puuun!"

"How's about Monday?" He shakes his head at her. "Puuh-uuuh!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Tuesday?" He nods his head. "Pun!" "Wednesday?" "Pupuuun!"

"Can I call you on Thursday, maybe?"

Natsu and Happy looked freaked out by the conversation going on by the girl and celestial. Sweat dripping down their faces and no pupils in their eyes.

"It's a bit simplistic, huh?"

"Aye."

Mina finished writing down all the info she needed and smirked at them both. "There! The contract's all done!" "Pupuuun!"

"Shouldn't it be more complicated?"

"Nah, not really. It's easy, but important. To a celestial wizard, the contract…well let me put it to you easier, the promise to who you're contracting with, is one of the most important things. You can be sure that I won't break a promise on ya." She winked at them both and grinned.

Natsu crossed his arms. "Really?" "Yep. So all I gotta do is name him."

Happy looked at the celestial. "You mean it isn't Nikora?" "That's only a general name for his type."

Mina rubbed a hand to her chin and thought. _'Hmmm…I gotta try to find a cute name for a cute celestial….Blade? No, too dark. Hunter? No, too old fashioned. Hmm…What would my sister think…Aha! I got it!'_

Mina crouched down and held out her arms. "Come here, Plue!" "Puuuun!" Plue came running towards her on all fours.

"Plue?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I thought of what someone I know would've thought. I was going to go by Blade or Hunter, but I decided not and stuck with the name, Plue. Right, Plue?"

"Puuun!"

"Well, since Plue is Canis Minor the small dog, I'd have expected him to bark. It's odd." Happy pointed out, while staring at Plue as he was in Mina's embrace.

"Puuun!" Mina gave Happy a deadpanned look and said unemotionally, "I don't see you meowing either, Hairball."

Then Plue had decided to jump out of Mina's arms and looked at everyone. He then began to do a little dance, making Mina raise an eyebrow as she watched the scene unfold.

"Hmm…?"

And then Plue stopped the act by finishing off with a huge smile on his face while holding his arms up above his head, joining the fist together and he blushed.

Natsu crouched down to Plue's side with his jaw dropped. Mina sweat dropped at Natsu's ridiculous expression.

"Plue! I have to agree with everything you said.!"

Mina fell back on her butt in shock and jaw slightly dropped in surprise. "You understood, Plue?"

"Celestial spirits, huh?" Natsu sat on his knees and had both his arms steady to hold him up as he looked down at Plue, in understanding. "It's true that I was saved by you cow on that snowy mountain."

Mina grinned in remembrance. "Ya gotta admit Natsu but…You should learn to show respect to the celestial spirits."

Natsu then frowned and looked down at his knees. "I never thought you'd decide to even come along on that trip, Mina. But if you hadn't, then things would've turned out to be a lot worse."

He then looked up to meet Mina's gaze, having him slightly blush while being entranced by her glossy, happy purple orbs. She gave Natsu a small smile.

"If I really think about it, you're kinda weird, but you're also trustworthy and a good friend along with being pret- I mean- smart and cool."

'_Hmm…Was I hearing right? 'Cause I thought I heard something about me being pretty, Either way, Natsu made me feel better by those kind words. Though I'm surprised both those words coming from Natsu. Weird.'_

"Thanks for those kind words, Natsu." She then saw Natsu look the other way, as if hr figured out something to a mystery. "I see…"

"See what?"

"Natsu, what is it?" Happy and Mina both craned their necks to look up at him as he stood up, smirking at Plue, and then at them both devilishly. "Okay, it's decided! I agree with what Plue suggested!"

Mina and Happy looked surprised by that outburst.

"Eh?" Mina gave him a strange look as she squinted one eye at him while the other eye was closed.

"Let's all form up as one team!" Natsu grinned widely and blushed.

Mina crossed her arms and leaned back into the table she sat near, closing her eyes and smirking. " A team, huh? Not a bad idea."

Happy began to jump up and down. "That makes sense! Aye! Everyone in the guild is part of the same group. And people who get along especially well organize into smaller teams. A job that may be too difficult for one might be much easier for a team."

Mina's smirk widens even more as she opened one eye to peer at them both. "Not a half bad idea at all. Sounds good to me."

Natsu pumped both fist in the air and smiled. "Yessss! It's decided!"

"I guess that means we have some sort of contract, ne?"

Happy jumped in the air happily. "Aye!"

Plue jumped in the air as well as being happy with the idea. "Puuuuun!"

'_They barely even know me and about my life, yet they accept me for who I am and see me as a valuable wizard to side with. A funny bunch they are.'_ Mina thought to herself as she shook her head and grinned.

Natsu then smacked down a piece of paper on the table in front of Mina. "All right off the bat we have a job! See? It's all set!"

"Oh. You guys are so impatient I see." She picked up the paper in front of her and held it up to her face to inspect the job that was asked to be performed.

"So, it's in Shirotsume Town….I think I've heard of it….maybe…" Her eyes widen as she looked at a number. "You're kidding! We get a book out of the mansion of this Duke Everlue, and we get…..200,000 J?"

Natsu crossed his arms and grinned at Mina. "See? A juicy job, huh?" And Mina's eyes scanned more of the paper as she read on, and then…Her hearts skipped a beat as she looked at the paper some more.

She glanced up at Natsu and Happy, and then back at the job. She thought that her eyes betrayed her sight as she looked at it over and over again. Every little detail stuck glued to her orbs.

"What the-? Name: Duke Everlue. He's a famous womanizer, lecher, and pervert. He is presently searching for a new blond maid! But he'll also take a red-head with fair hair.. Oooohh…..shit!" She slowly looked up as Natsu and Happy fearfully as they began to chat amongst each other while grinning evilly.

"And Mina is a red-head, right?"

"True! She can sneak into the mansion in a maid costume."

"Y-You both had planned this whole thing from the start?" She looked dumbstruck.

"And I-I fell for it?" She glared at Natsu as her smirked at her devilishly while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "And this earth and celestial wizard keeps her promises. How admirable."

She huffed her cheeks and turned away from Natsu with nose stuck up in the air and arms crossed. "Then I guess this red-head can break one promise in her lifetime and quit this newly formed team."

Natsu's and Happy's jaw drop.

"What? But you said-"

"Doesn't mean I can't go back on my word. You guys tricked a young red-head girl like myself. How mean and evil can you both get?" Mina anime cried and both Natsu and Happy sweat dropped at her dramatic speech.

"Don't worry Mina! The fun has just begun!"

Natsu shouted out and grinned cheekily while patting her on her back. Mina sighed and lowered her head.

"Then I guess I have no choice then, it seems? And Natsu, your so called -_fun_- was what I was afraid of." She sighed again and looked at both Natsu and Happy, awaiting for her doom to begin.

* * *

><p>"You know, that was low, even for you guys." Mina said as they walked out of her home and into the streets.<p>

"Well, shall we be off, Mina?" Happy asked.

"No way would I go to be a maid!" She crossed her arms and glared at nothing in particular.

"Just for practice, you understand. Just look at Happy and say _**Yes Master!**_" Natsu said, laughing slightly at the face she pulled.

"And most certainly for a feline fur ball!" Mina yelled out, angered by the thought of calling Happy that and waved her arms in the air.

In the horse-drawn carriage….

Mina smirked and leaned over, looking at Natsu with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "So, how are you enjoying your ride in this horse-drawn carriage, _**Master**_?"

Natsu crossed his arms and looked down. He looked sick on the ride and was sweating. "I have maid my own hell…."

Mina's smirk widens even more. "Ya got that right, Master…"

"I am the only master here!" Happy shouted out in protest, waving a fist at Mina.

Mina gave him a slight glare and yelled out, "Shut-up Fur ball!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yachiru: So, what do you think of this chappy? Can you please review? I like to hear your opinions. Oh and, don't worry to those who don't want Mina to be a Mary-Sue, she is actually weaker than Natsu and other strong wizards that were said in the manga. <strong>

**Mina: And thank you to those who did review! Here are the list:**

_ichigo's-soulreaper-lover_

_gracia198_

_Sayonara Yasashii Akumu_

_WindCompass13 _

_Insane Musician _

_Black Cat Angel _

_MCRDanime_

and

_Maxi Aero _

Thank you so much for your support of my story! And liking it! And thank you to those who added me as your fav author, author alert and this story to your favs and alerts! ^^

Happy: Aye! Hope ta see ya in the next chapter!

Yachiru: Yep! Ja Ne for now! XP


	5. Chapter 5

**Yachiru: Okay, so thank you to those who had reviewed, added this to their favs/alert. ^^ **

**Mina: Here's the list:**

**Maxi Aero**

**loverxfinalxfantasyx7**

**SandShinobi21 **

**Eien no Akumu**

**NatsuxLucy**

**Ebony-Ivory-and-Rachelle**

**Black Cat Angel**

**Edlover23**

**Hakoiri**

**Inferno Caeli**

**Jaxx Ren**

**KidouxHikaru**

**Matsuri Hikari**

**MRCDanime**

**SoulNinjas**

**StilphenBaby94**

**Sutsuko**

**ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp**

**DarkAngelLilithX**

**FreeHugs0009**

**Insane Musician **

**Ray-nee-chan**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu**

**WindCompass13**

**gracia198**

**and**

**ichigo's-soulreaper-lover  
><strong>

**Yachiru: Thank you guys so much for supporting this story! Now, here's chapter 5! XP**

* * *

><p>"Now that I think about it, it's a very simple task of a job." Mina said as they continued to ride in the horse-drawn carriage.<p>

"Really? You were against it a little while ago. Now you're for it?" Happy questioned, looking at Mina with a little surprise shown in his big eyes.

"Duh, Happy." Mina smirked and held her head in her palm as she squinted at him.

"After all, it's been a while since I've taken up any type of job. And like the paper said, all we have to do is infiltrate the mansion and carry on off with the book, right?"

Happy nodded at her. "Aye. Infiltrate the lecherous old man's mansion…"

"Exactly! The lecherous old perv!" Mina leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms beneath her chest. "Besides, Fur ball, I'm on many of the guy's dating list and sex appeal list." She winked at him and he slightly blushed at an image that a male's eyes cannot look away from, along with some drool.

"Don't do that again to me, Mina. I've got a dirty image in my mind now." Happy said as he turned away to hopefully get rid of the image and blush.

Mina laughed at that and grinned from ear to ear. "I now see that I can dirty even a feline's mind like yourself. Good to know that you understand how other men feel for certain women."

She reached over and patted his head before pulling away and setting her hands down on her lap. "Okay, so, let's get one thing straight…." Mina said as she looked from a questioning Happy, to a sickly looking Natsu. "You guys aren't contributing partners in this mission, so…We'll be splitting this 60%, 20%, 20%."

"Min? You'll be satisfied with just 20%!" Happy questioned and grinned up at her.

"Eh? 20% would do, but remember, I'm the one that's able to do this job properly. So, 60% goes to me."

"W-Wait….we…do…have…something to contribute…" Natsu said, straining out the words slowly during his motion sickness.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Mina raised a perfectly delicate eyebrow as she looked at Natsu for answers to her question.

"We rescue you if you get caught." Happy pointed out, making Mina turn to him with a blank look.

"I won't make any mistakes." Mina challenged back at Happy, daring him to try to say something.

"There are a lot of time when a fisherman loses the worm."

"Who the hell are you calling a damn worm!"

In Shirotsume Town…

"Whoop! We're finally here you guys!" Mina shouted out in relief, now turning to look over at Natsu, smirking evilly. "Did ya enjoy that ride, Natsu?"

Natsu panted and wheezed, looking at Mina's smirk and then turning away, not wanting to see her smirk grow. "I will never board a horse-drawn carriage again!"

"You always say that." Happy said as he began to walk beside Natsu.

"Well, anyway, let's eat! I'm starving!" Natsu shouted out, rubbing his stomach as it was yearning for food.

"How about a hotel. I want to drop off our baggage." Happy looked up at Natsu.

"I'm not hungry in the slightest! Why don't you eat some of your own fire magic?" Mina questioned, putting a hand on hip and she turned to look over at Natsu.

Natsu turned to meet her gaze. "Don't say stupid things like that! Would you eat Plue or that cow of yours?"

"Eh? Well, if I was starving, I could eat Taurus, but not Plue. And then again, I'd be betraying my promise, so no."

"It's the- Wait, you would eat your cow!" Natsu questioned, his jaw now dropped and with wide eyes as he stared at Mina.

She shrugged and crossed her arms, looking the other way to not meet his stare down on her. "If it was the end of the world and nothing was left to eat, then yes."

A little cloud popped up beside her head and Taurus was in it, anime crying. "Moo! Why? Why Mina-san!"

Mina jumped and saw the little cloud bubble. She then swatted it away, making it disappear and then looked at Natsu who looked to be normal again.

"But since it's not the end of the world, I won't eat Taurus." Another bubble popped out of nowhere and showed a happy Taurus with hearts in his eyes. "Moo! Mina-san! What beautiful utters you've got! How nice of you to take care of them!"

Mina sighed and closed her eyes as her eyebrow twitched. She then lifted a hand in the air and smacked the bubble, sending it flying into a wall and then it exploded, leaving mini hearts to come falling out of it.

Natsu looked at the mini hearts on the ground, and then back up at the annoyed Mina. "Well, I'd never eat my own fire, Mina."

Mina looked up and eyed Natsu. "Really? So what you're really saying it that you are not able to eat your own fire? What a pain in the ass."

Mina turned around, leaving her back to face Happy and Natsu as she turned her head to give them a glance. "How about this?…I'll go and look around here in town. While you both go eat if you would like." And with that said, she turned her head back and walked away.

"What's with her..? It's more fun to w\eat as a group!" Natsu said, as he watched her walking form disappear.

"Aye." Happy agreed with him, staring at her as well.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Mina hates it? She looks like she'd like greasy foods." Natsu said as he was gobbling down food like meat, as if there was no tomorrow.<p>

"Well, this stuff is really good and greasy!" Happy replied back, munching down on his food.

"Awe. You boys are eating up the good greasy foods without me? Tsk, tsk. How did you know that I like greasy foods, Natsu?""Oh! Mi…" Natsu turned around and Happy looked up. "…na..?"

Natsu stared with his jaw dropped and Happy did as well.

(Imagine her in the same maid outfit Lucy wore, but her hair stayed down the way it already was.)

Mina grinned at them both, pleased with the reactions she wanted. "Heh. I guess if I wear just about anything, I'd get you guys to have your jaws dropping in no time. What's this?"

She fake gasped as she saw Natsu's face. "Natsu? Are you blushing?" She smirked and saw him turn his head away to hide the blush. "You are blushing! Oh, how cute!" She said, putting a hand on her hip.

Happy turned to Natsu with a shocked look upon his face. "What'll we do? We were only kidding about the maid plan. She took it seriously!" Happy leaned over and whispered to Natsu, sweating nervously.

Natsu's blushing face turned back to it's normal shade as he turned to Happy, whispering back, "Well, we can't admit that it was a joke now! We'll just have to go through with it…but don't you think that she looks…" Natsu got cut off before he could finish what he was about to whisper.

"So, it was a joke all along? Well, I still think that I look good as a maid. Not that I will ever be one, but, you understand, right?"

They both turned their heads and nodded slowly. Mina smiled. "Awesome! Now, let's go meet our client!" She pumped her fist in the air, completely ignoring the one more glance from Natsu, and the twinkle in his eye, as Natsu gave her a grin and Happy just smiled, glad that she wasn't pissed from the maid joke.

At the client's mansion…

"That's a pretty impressive mansion…Are you sure that this is where our client lives?" Mina asked in awestruck by the size.

Happy nodded. "Yep. This is where we meet the client."

"Well, I gotta say, if he's willing to pay 200,00 J for one book…then he must be pretty darn rich." Mina said, taking her eyes off the mansion itself and watching as Natsu began to knock on the door.

"Who might you be?" Someone asked from the other side of the door.

Natsu opened his mouth and replied back, "I'm from the Fairy Tail wizard guild-"

"Shhh! Keep your voice down!" The voice shouted, well, whispered back harshly, sounding quite nervous. Mina raised an eyebrow and Natsu clamped his mouth shut, staring at the door.

They heard an intake of breath and then heard the same voice say, "Forgive my rudeness, but could you enter via the back door?"

So the trio did as they were asked, going to the back door, knocking, and then the door opened, being greeted by a man and woman. The man and woman smiled, welcoming Mina, Natsu, and Happy inside.

"Please forgive the inconvenience. I requested this mission. I'm Kaby Melon." He then motioned his hand over to the woman, who was currently holding a tray with tea. " And this is my wife."

They nodded their heads and followed their client and his wife as they lead them into a room, to where they shall discuss the mission.

"Your name sounds tasty!" Natsu said, grinning at the thought.

"Melon!" Happy shouted. Mina sighed and shook her head, saying nothing.

"Ah ha ha! I hear that often."

Mina rubbed her chin and stared at their client. _'Melon…Now where did I see that from..? I know that it's the name of this town, too.'_

"I never imagined a wizard from the famed Fairy Tail guild would take up my offer…"

Natsu continued to grin with his eyes closed. "Really? I was surprised that such a good job was left on the board as long as it was."

Mina turned to Natsu with a raised eyebrow. _'Wait…That job was left on the board for a long time... Something must be up. There must be something to add all this up…'_

"You're so young. No doubt you're become famous in your own right, but…" Natsu cuts Kaby off. "They call me Natsu the Salamander."

Kaby had the look of shock, staring at Natsu in awe. "Oh! That's a name I've heard before." He then turned to Mina, his brow furrowed in wonder.

"You look familiar. Could you be…The Red Rose Devil, by chance?.."

Natsu's and Happy's jaw drop, looking at Mina with shock. There is no doubt that they've heard of that name before. But what was shocking was that their client was saying that Mina looked and was the The Red Rose Devil.

Mina looked down, having her hair cover her face, turning slightly away. "No. You must have the wrong girl here. There would be no way for me to be a legendary wizard like that." She now lifted her head, eyes closed and grinning.

The client didn't look like he believed her, but shrugged anyways. "Ah. It's just that you looked similar to her. After all, everyone said that she disappeared some time ago. But, I guess you weren't her, sorry for that."

Mina waved a hand at him and smiled kindly. "That's okay. She was my idol after all. I'm just a regular old Mina Mizuneko, nothing else." The look on her face has hidden the nervousness from the man before her. He must've decided to drop it, so he turned to Natsu instead.

Mina sighed of relief in her head. Natsu was staring at her, but then turned to face their client.

"Now, shall we talk about the job?"

"Yes!" "Aye!" "Sure."

"I am only requesting one thing. To obtain a one-of-a-kind is in Duke Everlue's possession -Daybreak- and to burn or otherwise destroy it."

They all looked shocked. Looking from one to another before turning back to Kaby Melon.

Natsu squinted an eye and frowned. "You didn't want it stolen for you?"

Kaby looked down, smiling. "I suppose in reality, obtaining someone else's property without compensation and destroying it…is very much the same a stealing it but…" This time it was Mina who cuts him off.

"So, this book wasn't stolen from you at all?" She raised an eyebrow in question, leaning forward in her seat on the couch.

"Burn it, huh? Then all we have to do is burn the entire mansion down!" Natsu shouted out, smiling devilishly at the thought of burning something down with his flames.

Happy nodded in agreement. "An easy score!"

"Eh? Do you idiots wanna get yourselves killed and caught?" She glared at them both, before turning back to their client. "What's this book you want to destroy so badly?"

"Who cares what it is? We're talking about 200,000 J here!" Natsu roared in excitement.

Kaby frowned. "No we aren't. I will pay two million Jewels. The compensation for this mission is two million Jewels."

Mina's jaw dropped, eyes wide. "What the-"

Happy pulled the same face. "Hya!"

Natsu's eyes popped out of his head in shock/surprise. "Guk! What the-?" He shouted out in question.

"That's what I was saying." Mina said after him.

Kaby smiled at Natsu who stood up on the couch. "Oh, dear. You arrived not knowing the prize had gone up."

Natsu's jaw dropped and he began to twitch, with his hands shaking with sweat. "Two million! Wait a second…split three ways, that comes to….Aaaagh! I can't even calculate it!"

"It's simple. I get one million, you get one million, and Mina gets the rest."

"You're so smart Happy!"

"What the hell? You assholes! I don't get shit if you both split it that way!" Mina shouted out in protest.

Kaby sweat drops at the trio. "Come, come. Everyone calm down."

Mina turned to him, now calmed down from the shocking news. "Why did it go up that high?"

Their client lowered his head, making the mood change dramatically in the room. He seemed to be darkened by the thought. "Because that is exactly how much I want that book destroyed. I cannot allow that book to stay in existence."

Mina stared, struck with wonder and awe.

"Ooooohhh!" Mina turned by the noise and jumped slightly when she saw Natsu's head caught on fire with fury. He ran and grabbed onto Mina's arm, dragging her away with him.

"Come on, Mina! I'm on fire here!" He grinned sinisterly at the wonderful ideas in his head.

"Now Natsu-! Ah!" _'I wonder why he wants that book destroyed so badly…'_

"Two million!" Natsu shouted out. Happy hopped on Mina's back, using her like a horse.

"Ride on my horse, Mina!" Mina glared at him from the corner of her eye as he kicked her side.

"What the hell? Get off my back ya damn blue fluff!" Happy grinned down at her and laughed.

The residence of Duke Everlue….

"Hello~! I heard that you can hire a red-head! Hello~! Is anyone there?" Mina grits her teeth, seething out every word with detest. _'I don't like doing things like this, but…I have to do the mission.'_

"Do a good job, Mina!"

"Hang in there!" Natsu and Happy said from behind a tree as they've hidden themselves from sight.

Something came out of the ground, shocking Mina as she turned to see a huge woman, who wore a maid outfit. "You want to be a maid?" The voice was just as frightening as her appearance, but Mina wasn't at all frightened, she was sweat dropping.

"Ya?"

"She says she saw your ad and came looking for a job, Master!"

"Hm…" _'Don't tell me it's a mole man…'_ Mina thought as she sweat dropped and peered down at the hole.

A man then came jumping out of the said hole, making Mina step back in fright by his appearance. Now that, was the most disgusting looking man that she has ever seen.

'_Even Happy looks way cuter than…than this thing!'_

"Bo yo yo yoooo! I have been called, correct?"

'_This must be him. Duke Everlue and owner of Daybreak…'_

He leaned over to inspect Mina. "Let's see…"

Mian's eyebrow twitched and she pulled a scary face as he was checking her all out. "Well, you do look good, but…Don't want you! Go home, half pretty half ugly!"

Now that, made Mina pissed off. "What the- Who the _**hell**_ are you calling ugly!" Her fist were clinched and her eyes narrowed and teeth gritted.

"You heard him. Now go away, Ugly!" The woman was about to pick Mina up, but she stepped back and glared at Duke.

"For such a very, very, very, very. Very important man like me…" Other maids came out of the ground. "…only the most beautiful ladies will do! Bo yo yo yo…"

"So true, Master!"

"You're so skillful with flattery."

"Tee hee ~!

"Now leave, Ugly! Shoo! Shoo!"

'_Mira would win more money than them for looks, that's for sure!'_ She then smirked and decided to taunt them, just for the fun of it before leaving.

"What are you talking about?"

All maids turned to her.

"I'm way more beautiful than you guys! I've been captured on a slave ship that only chooses the beautiful woman, not slobbering pigs like yourselves…"

They all glared, fist clenched and eyes narrowed.

"Men would pay me to do them, while they pay you to do their laundry, wait a sec…I think the laundry would be better off being paid than you guys."

"Ho-How dare yo-you bitch! We're prettier than you!"

"Eh? Is that what your Master said, or was that what a dead fish said?" Mina laid a hand to her ear and grinned.

Their eyes boiled with fury as they took a step closer to Mina. "No! Master thinks we're beautiful, while you're ugly." They smirked at one another, hoping to intimidate Mina like she did to them.

Their jaws dropped when they saw that they had no affect on her as she was looking at her fingernails, blowing on them. She then looked up at their faces and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, did you ay something? Because I'm sure that he was blinded so much by your ugliness, that he called you beautiful to make you feel better about yourselves."

They were now a few inches away from clawing at Mina. "We had enough of your mouth, bitch!" They all pounced towards Mina, but she dodged and they collapsed on each other in a dog pile.

"Ha! Is that the best ya got?" But what Mina didn't know was that one of them had snuck up behind her.

"How about you show us those things you call pretty?" And then someone ripped the tops half of Mina's maid outfit, revealing her chest and Fairy Tail's mark.

Duke's eyebrow was raised at the mark and turned away. "Well, I have to say, that chest of yours adds up with your ugliness." All the maids laughed and Mina glared, covering up the rest of what was revealed.

"Damn maids. Always sneaking up on people with dirty tricks." She muttered under her breath.

"Mina!" Natsu shouted out, looking as her and then at where she was covering herself. "What did you do?" Was all Natsu could ask.

Mina sighed and turned away, holding her hand out. "Happy. My extra clothing, please."

Happy ran over and handed Mina her clothes. She said her thanks before walking into a big bush to change herself in.

Few minutes later…

"You're no use." Natsu said as he crossed his arms and stared down at Mina with a blank look.

Mina glared up at him. "Well, it wasn't my fault that he couldn't see beauty? Didn't you see those beastly maids of his?"

"Is that your excuse?" Happy asked, crossing his arms as well.

"What? No! Well, do you guys think I'm prettier than those maids?" Natsu stared at her and so did Happy.

"If we say yes, then can you drop the subject?" They both asked in unison. Mina shook her head. "You have to mean it."

Natsu turned his head away and mumbled, "I dunno? Why are you asking me?."

Happy just patted Mina on her back and said, "Don't worry. I thought you were prettier than those maids."

Mina grinned at Happy, and gave Natsu a blank look. "Thank you, Happy! Now I know I was telling the truth for sure to them maids! Unlike Natsu who won't support me"

"What? What did I do?" Natsu questioned, turning around to face Mina.

Mina continued to give him a blank look and said, "Won't help support me, I see how it is." She crossed her arms and so did Happy.

"Aye. Natsu."

"What? Can we just drop it already?" Natsu looked slightly annoyed by both Happy and Mina teaming up on him.

"Okay." Happy and Mina said, grinning, and high fives one another.

Natsu sweat drops. "What was that for?"

"To see if you would be annoyed, and it worked, now let finally drop this subject 'cause I'm tired now and have had my fun for the day." Mina said, sighing and smirking all the same.

"Alright! Then if that's the case, it's time to change to plan T!" Natsu yelled, grinning and cracking up his knuckles, ready for a fight.

"Throw ourselves into the fray!" Happy pumped his fist in the air.

"Yeah, and pay those 'girls' a visit along with that 'man' for calling me ugly and a bitch." Mina smirked, waving her fist in the air "And are you really sure that's a plan?" Mina asked, turning to both Natsu and Happy as they grinned ear to ear.

"It sure is Mina, it sure is!" Natsu shouted with glee, looking at her with a devilish gleam in his eye and smirking.

* * *

><p><strong>Yachiru: Whoop! I finally got another chapter done! ^^ Yay! So, tell how ya like. Please, Read and Review! I like to here your opinions! Oh, and thank you to those who like Mina. I like her kick-ass style as well. And well, Mina was a little mean in this chapter, well, to those maids that is.<br>**

**Mina: Ya better! Or I'll use my earth magic on ya, Yachiru! *smirks* And, those maids deserved it for insulting me! I'm not ugly like they are! *glares at the maids*  
><strong>

**Yachiru: *sweat drops* Yeah, just ignore her if you can. Anyways, hope to see your reviews on what you think of this so far! XP And Mina, that doesn't mean you can taunt them for fun.  
><strong>

**Natsu: Alright! Time to kick some ass! *grins***

**Mina: Whoop! Payback time! *grins sinisterly***

**Yachiru: *sigh*  
><strong>

**Happy: Aye. And anyways, Ja Ne for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yachiru: Whoop! Here goes my sixth chapter, hope ya like! ^^**

* * *

><p>"Umm…Say Happy…" Mina said, looking down at the ground as she was lifted in the air. She was basically terrified at the thought of falling down and perishing to the bottom, which isn't a way for a young wizard to die from, though she knew she could use her earth magic to break her fall, but still the thought of going down like this was horrible.<p>

"Aye?" He looked down at Mina as he flew her up to the mansion's top. Flapping his wings as they were spread apart and felt the air lifting him up higher.

"Your wings aren't disappearing yet, right?" She asked, looking up at him with a worried look. She didn't like the thought of his wings leaving them when they were so close to reaching the mansion top.

Happy shook his head and grinned at her. "Aye." He thought Mina was being silly about them both losing flight as he soared through the sky.

"Oh, okay." She sighed of relief and smiled to herself and looked down to notice that Happy was lowering them down to where Natsu was peering inside the window.

"Now landing!" Happy hollered out as he let go of Mina, allowing her to drop down and land on her own two feet. "Thanks for the ride, Happy!" She called back to him. Happy nodded and began to lower himself down as well.

"I don't get why we have to sneak in like this!" Natsu said, continuing to press his face up on the glass.

Mina sighed and shook her head, turning away from Natsu and crossing her arms. "What do you think? If we're getting paid to steal something, might as well act like thieves." She smirked, imagining herself kicking ass as a thief in the night.

"Well, Mina, the 'T' from Plan T was for 'throwing ourselves into the fray'! We're supposed to storm the gate and blast away anybody who tries to get in our way!" Natsu yelled out, clearly excited by the thought that had popped into his head.

"Uh, hell no!" She glared at Natsu who spun around to face her, giving her a slightly annoyed look that said, 'You're being annoying right now.'

"Then…burn the book." He said, telling her that it was the most obvious thing to do since she won't go with Plan T.

"What did I tell you before? Hell to the no." Mina seethed out as she glared at Natsu, who in return, stared at her unemotionally. It was almost like he was seeing right through her, which gave Mina the shivers as she turned around and closed her eyes, huffing and puffing her cheeks out as she blushed slightly.

"I know you have taken on jobs that require things like this, and so have I, but…this time, our target is a guy who has authority over us. Even though I hate to say because I detest that guy one bit, but he may or not be a villain." And then she paused for a bit, staring out in the open as she rubbed her temple in thought. "Ugh. On second thought, he may be a villain after all since he didn't seem good from the start."

Natsu smirked at her as she fell to her knees. He knew that he had won the argument, even though it wasn't much of an argument from the start. "Ha! You see? Now you know what you really meant when you said, 'Oh! He did something unforgivable!' Or something like that." He mimicked her voice and grinned. Making Mina fume as she turned her head away and pouted.

"I don't care! If we make a mistake, boom! Our heads will be on a silver platter." She waved her hands in the air as she turned to look at Natsu and Happy to prove her point. Natsu shook his head. "I thought that you wanted revenge on those maids and him for insulting you?" He closed his eyes and silently smirked to himself, knowing that Mina would fall right into his little trap, now that he had her all figured out, well, almost all figure out.

He knew how he could persuade her to get into this battle, and he knows that it had worked as well. Mina stopped and stared, thinking back to the "lovely" conversation she had with those maids and their master. Her eyes narrowed and an evil gleam was formed.

Her mouth twitched and began to form into a devilish smirk, he fist clenched and unclenched and a tick mark appeared on her forehead, growing larger by the second. He mind clouded into darkness by all the evil thoughts that had popped into her head. "That's right! I have to teach those bastards a lesson! Tch, they'll pay for messing with Mina here! Oh, they'll all pay dearly! Mwahahaha!" She laughed out darkly, turned to Natsu with malice in her eyes. "Let's go kick some ass!"

Happy grinned and Natsu smirked, opening his eyes lazily as he turned to Mina with a knowing look. "I told you that you would agree with me." _Three, two, one. And cue Mina's looking shocked._ Natsu thought, looking to see all the malice disappear from her as she looked surprised by him.

"W-What? You tricked me into going with your ideas! How could you? Damn you Natsu! Damn you!" She waved a fist at him and lowered her head, sighing angrily at herself. "I guess I have no choice in the matter, again."

Natsu and Happy nodded, telling her that she was correct. "And that's why you don't disagree with us, Mina." Happy said proudly. Mina shook her head and glared. "I better be alive when we get outta here or else you two will be dead meat."

"But, won't all us be dead if you don't make it out?" Happy asked innocently, grinning mentally to himself for finally finding a weal spot in Mina at last. Mina smacked them both on the back of their head as she walked over to the window. "Idiots."

Natsu and Happy rubbed the back of their sore heads as a huge bump appeared. They anime cried silently to themselves. "Owww….Geez Mina, did you have to hit us that hard?" Natsu asked, still rubbing his sore head.

Mina nodded and pointed at the window. "Since you both seem confident in your abilities and since you _**obviously**_ know me so well and how to tick me off, I'd like you to do the honor of getting smacked by me and opening this window."

Natsu mumbled to himself about something like, "Damn Mina, must being having mood swings or something." And he walked over ever so slowly towards the window as Mina tapped on her foot.

Natsu raised a hand and laid it on the glass. And then he put all his heat into his hand and watched as the glass began to melt and form a hole of where he had melted it. He then reached in and began to unlock the window. "Got it." He said as he finally was able to unlock the window.

"Thank you Natsu. I guess that's why they call you Salamander." She grinned cheekily as Happy nodded, agreeing with her. Natsu gave her a blank look.

" Awe, come on! You're still going on about that smack? Well, I'm sorry for doing that and I promise to make up for it, deal?" She smiled and watched as Natsu crossed his arms and still gave her that same look.

Mina sighed angrily and crossed her arms as well. "Okay, if I allow you to go on a rampage, then will you forgive me?" Natsu paused his look and furrowed his eyebrows while thinking to himself.

He then grinned and nodded his head, uncrossing his arms. "As long as you can keep up to that promise, I forgive you." He closed his eyes and opened the window and began to hop on in.

Mina sighed of relief as she wiped her brow. "Thank goodness. I didn't wanna hang around a moody Natsu." She muttered to herself. Happy smiled and said, "You'll get used to it." And then he trailed after Natsu.

Mina raised an eyebrow and began to jump through the window and into the mansion. She looked around and noticed many things that were stored in this room. "Ah, so this must be the storage room…What is all this stuff anyways?"

"Natsu, look!" Happy shouted as he placed a skull of a skeleton on his head like a mask, staring up at Natsu through the eye holes. Natsu laughed at the sight. "Yeah! That looks great on you, Happy!"

Mina walked on over and stared at the glass ball that had a wolf lying on top of it. She then walked ever so slowly towards it and picked it up, studying to see if it does anything. She then saw it shined for some reason from the corner of her eye as she glanced at Natsu and happy who were looking at things as well, so she turned to the glass ball fully, but saw that it didn't gleam anymore. She stared at in question for a minute, wondering if her eyes played tricks on her, but then shrugged and placed the glass ever so gently down back on the shelf it was laying on.

She then walked on over to where Natsu and Happy were at, to notice a door behind them both. "Heh. I guess we found our way outta this room but please don't go on a rampage yet, I wanna do a sneak attack on them from the back."

"Hey, Mina! Look!" Happy called out to her as he was pointing at the skull that cover his whole head. She knew he was grinning under it as he tried to get her attention, but she paid no mind to it as she went on over to the door. "Shut up, Hairball!" She yelled back, hoping he won't annoy her anymore.

Happy then ran on over and opened the door slowly, peering his head out as he glanced around to make sure nobody was around or coming. He then closed the door and raised his paw in the air at Mina. She put a hand on her hip and looked down at him questioningly. "Nobody's there."

Mina sighed happily and waved a hand at him. "Good, good. And by the way, nice face. Looks better than what it was before." She smirked as she looked away, whistling to herself.

Happy pouted and turned away. "I knew you would like it, but not like that." Mina reached down and petted him on his back. "It does look good on you, soldier." He saluted her and called out, "Yes ma'am!"

She grinned and he did as well under the skull.

* * *

><p>"Say, Mina. I hope you're not planning on searching through ever single room in this entire mansion like this, do you?" Happy asked, peering over Natsu's leg to look at her.<p>

Mina put a finger to her lips and turned to glance one way. "Oh, hell yes." She said, as they were all sneaking around, but stopped short and leaned against a wall in the hallway.

"Wouldn't it be faster to just grab somebody and find out where the book is from them?" Natsu inquired, looking the opposite way Mina was as they continued to sneak around, pushing themselves against the wall and walking silently on by. "Aye!" Happy agreed with Natsu.

Mina glanced at them from the corner of her eye before facing her eyes towards the direction opposite of Natsu as she was trying to make sure that they weren't being followed. She then opened her mouth and said, "We're trying to be sneaky to accomplish this mission without being heard or seen. Kinda like being a ninja. Isn't that cool, ne?"

_N-Ninjas..? _Happy thought as he glanced at Mina from the corner of his eye, wondering how she thought that out.

And then they heard some creaking noise, so they stopped moving and breathed slowly, in taking a breath as they turned to face the railing before them. Their eyes widened when they saw that the railing was moving upward. The wood then snapped and out came the maids that Mina had taunted.

They each had a weapon in their hand as they were above Natsu and them in the air. They all glared when they fixed their gazes on Mina with determined looks. "We've found the intruders!"

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight and they began to sweat. "Ooooooohh!" Happy's skull popped off his head as he threw his arms up in the air. "They've found us even though we were sneaky!" Mina shouted in surprise as she stared at them with awe.

They each had a gleam in their eyes as the gigantic maid opened her mouth and said, "They will be….exterminated!"

"Whoaaaaaaaa!" Natsu made a ninja cry as his eyes widened more as he quickly grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his head and mouth like a Ninja mask. "Ninja!" He cried out and jumped in the air and towards the maids, with his foot on fire and his hand formed into a ninja hand sign. He then swung his leg forward and kicked them all, sending them flying off into different directions.

Mina stared at Natsu in shock by the performance but smirked as well. "We ninja must never be seen! Nin, nin!" Natsu said as he landed in front of Mina, still forming the ninja hand sign, with a ninja pose. "Nin, nin!" Happy formed the ninja hand sign as well.

Mina then clapped slightly at the boys before her. "Congratulations…" She then stood up and walked in front of them both. "You have mastered the ways of a ninja skillfully, Natsu-san and Happy-san. I hope you a safe journey, my young grasshoppers." She put her hand in on her fist and bowed to them both, like master would do to his students as they had finally grew up to roam on their own freely.

They both bowed to her back. "Yes, Mina-sama!" They cried out, still bowing their heads. Mina smirked and walked on over, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Rise young ones, we must head off to finish our mission."

They both lifted their heads and stood up, awaiting for Mina's orders. "What now, Mina-sama?" She raised an eyebrow at them both and said, "Enough with the ninja stuff, let's just go to a library that's in this place!" She then walked past them both, and turned around to see if they were following her, but noticed they stood where she had left them.

She sighed angrily and lowered her head, marching on over to them both and grabbing onto Natsu's scarf, while Happy decided that he would walk beside mina instead of being dragged by the tail. "Come on!"

"I wanna fight more! I'm a ninja!" Natsu said as he was being dragged by Mina's tug on his scarf. "Yes, yes, Natsu, but right now, time to go hide in a library." Mina replied back.

She then saw a door in front of her and began to speed up. Happy noticed her walking ahead of him and began to go at the same pace that she was. As soon as they made it to the door, she opened it, dragging Natsu in and allowing Happy in, and then slammed the door shut.

"Ah, I guess this means that our cover is blown, eh?" She wiped her brow and leaned on a book shelf, sliding down until she hit the floor under her.

"Whoa! This place sure has a lot of books!" Natsu said, recovering from being a ninja and looked around, staring in awe by the books that have surrounded him. "Aye! Ninja master, sir!" Happy spoke loudly, looking around himself as well.

"Hmmm…" After Mina had rested on the ground for a bit, she then stood up and turned around to the shelf she had leaned on, looking at names of the books. "Duke Everlue may look like a total idiot, but this a quite a private library." Mina mumbled to herself, setting her eyes upon each book.

"Let's search!" "Aye, sir!" She heard the guys shout from behind her, hearing them shuffle around.

"If he has read all of these, I'd have to say that I'm actually impressed." She titled her head to the side. "Oh, no! I found a dirty one!" Natsu shouted out in disgust. Mina smiled at that and then heard Happy replying back. "And a picture guide to fish!" Happily shouted out in a pleased way of his own.

"_Sigh_…I'm tired of trying to find a single book out of all these books." Mina looked down and put her hands on her hips. "What's the matter with these? They only have words!" "Natsu…That's normal for books."

Mina shook her head at that. "Ohhh! I found a golden book!" Natsu yelled, holding the book up and all it's glory. Mina jerked her head at that, curious to what made Natsu cause an uproar. "Uppaah!" Happy began jumping up and down.

"Eh?" Mina squinted her eyes at the book and stared at the title. Her eyes then widened at what it said. **Daybreak**. Happy, Natsu, and Mina stared.

"Daybreak!" Natsu broke the silence between then as he roared in surprise. "We found it!" Happy called out.

Mina walked on over to the two as Natsu lowered the book down before him. "It's kinda weird to find this book ever so quickly when there are tons of books in this library."

Natsu looked up and grinned cheekily at Mina, closing his eyes and lifting the book up to his face and lighting his hand on fire. "Now for the burning!" Happy smiled down at the book. "This is so easy!" Mina's eye widened at them both with her jaw slightly dropped. "Now hold on a second!" She then quickly ran over and ripped the book out from Natsu's grasp as she lifted the book in the air.

"The author….It's made by Kemu Zaleon!" She shouted with surprise. "Kemu?" She heard someone question from behind her, but she paid no mind to who had asked it. "He was an author, but also a practicing wizard."

She stared at the book with a mysterious gleam in her eye that Natsu and happy had never seen before. Curious as they were, the stood behind her to see what her reaction will be.

"I'm so a fan of his! Maybe even the biggest! This can't be possible! I thought that I've read all his books! This is an unpublished work? Fantastic!" Mina lowered the book and stared at it softly. "My sister was the one who got me to read his books in the first place, so I say I'm his second biggest fan." She whispered, sounding a little sad from a past memory of her sister.

_~Flashback~_

"_Big sister Mina! Big sister Mina!" Called out a little seven year old as she ran over to her now eight year old sister. _

_Mina turned her head and saw her white haired-blue eyed sister run towards her in the frilly pink dress she wore. Mina watched as her sister tripped on her own footing, tumbling down to the ground face first._

_Mina sighed and shook her head, walking over to her little sister and staring down at her as she watched her sister lift her head up, tears ready to burst any minute. Mina was prepared for her sister to break down crying, but then noticed her sister didn't cry those tears, and instead grinned up at her with something in her hand. _

_Mina frowned and tried to help her sister up, but her sister stood up before she could have a chance to do anything._

"_I know that it's your birthday and all, and mine is coming up soon, so, I decided from here on out that I won't cry anymore. I wanna be brave and strong like you big sister! Instead of crying, you grin and cheer me up. Instead of us both being sad, you run on over to help me out before yourself. Instead of protecting yourself, you protect me instead. So, I wanna grow up to be just like you!" Her sister shouted out happily, running over and hugging her older sister tightly._

_Mina stood there and glance at her sister, noticing that she was smiling and closing her eyes, savoring this moment. Mina couldn't help but to let a small, yet innocent smile appear on her face as she lifted he arms by her side to hug her sister back, happy to stay like this forever._

"_Don't you worry Big Sis! I'm gonna try and protect what's closest to me, too!" Mina then began to speak after hearing her sister's speech. "Ah, so what's most precious to you?" Her sister giggled at that and said, "You of course, silly!"_

_Mina pulled away and stared at her little sister with a mixture of shock and worry. "You don't have to-" She got cut off. "I wanna do it, so please, can I try?" Her sister asked innocently, giving her sister a big smile._

_Mina sighed and lowered her head. "I see….you're growing up." "Yep! But anyways, open up your present!" "What pre-?" Her sister tossed the package at her as she caught it, staring. "What's this?" Mina questioned, peering at it curiously._

"_Just open it you big silly head." Mina did as she was told and opened the wrapping, noticing that her gift was a book by Kemu Zaleon. "Eh? You know that I don't like reading!"_

_Her sister gave her the look that said, 'Read or be a meanie'. Mina sighed and plopped herself on the ground, staring at the book as if it was some kind of disease. Her sister quickly ran over and sat herself down beside her sister. "It's a good book and the so is the author. And he's also made others, but this was the only one I had."_

_Mina stared and then glanced at her sister. "I don't want to-" "I want you to have it. It would mean the world to me." She grinned at Mina. Mina then turned back to the book and then opened it, beginning to read with her sister's help._

_Few hours later…_

"_Ha ha! I'm loving this book so far!' Mina shouted out happily, grinning from ear to ear at her sister. Mina's sister grinned the same identical grin. "Of course! I told you it was good!" "Remind me to never doubt you again." Mina said, and then laughed out loud._

_The two girls giggled and grinned, but all of that soon died out as a mysterious figure of a shadow loomed over them, telling them that their presence is in front of them. They looked up fearfully and noticed that it was their father._

_He smiled at them both and held out his hand. "Come Mina, we have to get you ready for your birthday party." Mina hesitantly grabbed the hand of the blond male who had blue eyes and was looking to be in his thirties. He wore a black, fancy suit, indicating that he had wealth._

_He then lead Mina away from her sister as her sister stared at their leaving forms sadly. Mina turned to stared at her sister. "Ashley…" She whispered. Ashley stood up and waved at Mina, grinning after the sad look disappeared. "See you at your party Big sis Mina!" Mina waved back and turned to look at her father, and glared as he smiled at her lovingly. "Don't worry Mina, I'll always love you more." She glared even more menacingly at him and turned her head away, not wanting to be near him any longer, but to be with her little sister, Ashley, instead._

_~End of Flashback~_

"Ashley…" Mina whispered, now remembering the past that was once forgotten. Natsu tapped onto Mina's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?" She turned around to face Natsu.

"Who's Ashley?" He asked, curious as to why she had spaced out moments ago and then whispering out a persons name. Mina waved a hand and turned her head the other way. "Someone I knew long ago, but it's nothing to worry about."

Natsu looked at her and didn't know of whether to believe her or not, but shrugged it off, knowing that Mina will get ticked off if he tried to put pressure on her with questions.

"Anyways, Mina, before you decided to space out, I thought about who cares? Let's just burn the book!" Mina held the book to her chest tightly and shook her head back and forth, not wanting Natsu to go through with burning it. "No! This book must be some type of legend since It's never been published anywhere else! No burning for you!"

"You mean for us to abandon the job?" Happy inquired, raising an eyebrow the girl before him. Mina nodded her head. "Yeah, but say we burnt it and letting me have it!"

Natsu crossed his arms and gave her an annoyed look, standing his ground as he did so. "I don't want to lie." "Did you not hear what I was explaining? This is the only book of its kind! If we burn it, nobody will ever get the chance to read it again!"

"I see. I see. Bo yo yo yo yo yo…" Mina and the guys jumped at the new voice that had spoken through their conversation and had entered the room. The floor began to break, crumbling as the man named Duke Everlue came out from underground. "So it's Daybreak that you were after?"

Mina and Natsu, along with Happy, stared at the man with surprise as he jumped high in the air. "I was right to let you run free for a while! Oh, how smart am I? Bo yo yo yo yo!"

"Look!" Natsu said, glancing at Mina before facing Duke in a battle pose. " You delayed, spaced out, and this happened!" Mina glared at Natsu and yelled, "I'm sorry for delaying you, but I didn't mean too!"

Happy began to shake and sweat as he thought, _What happens to the floors in this mansion?_

Duke then began to drop down to the ground. "Hm…Now I know what you wizards are all frantic to find…" He then came crashing down and landed on his own two feet. "So it was that worthless book, huh?" Natsu gave him a questioningly look with surprise.

"Worthless book?" He asked with curiosity. _This is a book that our client was willingly to pay us two million jewels to destroy…and Everlue here thinks that it's worthless..?_ Mina thought as she stared at the book. "If it's worthless, then you wouldn't mind allowing me to have." Mina said, looking at Everlue.

He raised a hand in the air and said, "No! I don't care how worthless it is, what's mine is mine!" Mina then gave him a blank look and glared. "Fat ass."

"Shut up, half pretty-ugly."

"It doesn't matter whose book it is if we burn it." Natsu gave him a blank look. "I don't give a rats ass!" Mina shouted in protest at Natsu. Natsu then turned to her with a glare. "Mina…this is our job!" He gritted through his teeth.

"I'm gonna start reading before we do our job then!" Mina shouted as she plopped down and opened the book, beginning to read. Everyone's jaw dropped as they stared at Mina with wide eyes. "You mean here!" They all shouted out. Mina nodded her head.

"Err! Now you've made me angry! I will not allow you to touch the book of one so very, very, very, very, very important as I! Come out, Vanish Brothers!" Everlue shouted out angrily through his teeth.

Two bookshelves began to spread apart as Natsu stared with curiosity. When the hidden door finished opening, two shadows were shown. "So it's finally time for business?" "Mama would scold us for receiving money without working for it."

"Good afternoon." "These kids are supposed to be Fairy Tail wizards? Mam would be shocked."

"That symbol! That's the mark of the Southern Wolf bodyguard guild!" Happy shouted while pointing his paw at them both. "So, you hired these guys?" Natsu asked, clenching his fist.

"Bo yo yo yo! The Southern Wolf is hungry! Prepare to die!" Everlue shouted out, watching as his bodyguards began to walk forwards towards Natsu and them.

Everyone stared each other down, all except for Mina who was still reading the book happily, which made everyone turn to her in shock. "Hey!" Mina paid no mind to them and continued to read the book.

"These people are pathetic!" The shorter brother said, who looked to have elf ears and long, braided hair with a pan as his weapon strapped to his back. "So these are Fairy Tail wizards." The taller brother said, who had a bird nose and spiked out hair.

"Vanish Brothers, I want that book back! Kill them, and get it back!"

Mina, who was still reading the book, looked shocked at what she had just read, making her shake slightly. "What the hell..?" She then jumped up quickly off the floor and began to run away from the battlefield. "Natsu! Buy some time for me will you!"

Natsu sweat dropped and watched as Mina began to run away. She held the book out and yelled, "It looks like there's a secret behind this whole book!"

"Huh?" Natsu gave her a funny look, wondering what she was talking about, since it is just a book to him. "Secret?" Everlue stared at Mina.

"Mina, where are you going!" Natsu called after her. "I need some place quiet!" She then slammed the door shut.

_A-A secret? Wh-When I read it, I didn't notice anything…M-Maybe he hid some treasure map inside it…I-I cannot simply stand by and..! _"Change os mission! I will find that girl myself!" Everlue hollered out and jumped in the air and spun in the air, diving down fast and drilling into the floor. "You Vanish Brothers will make sure the brat boy vanishes!"

"I hate it when the client changes plans on a whim!" "You said it!" Both the brothers complained.

"This looks like it's going to be a huge pain!" Natsu said as he had an annoyed look appear on his face. "Happy, go after Mina." Natsu began to roll his shoulders, preparing to do battle.

Happy gave Natsu a surprised look. "You're facing off against _**two**_members of the Southern Wolf guild! I have to help out here!" Happy protested, but Natsu gave him a confident smirk. "I can handle the alone."

"Huh? You jerk! I'm telling Mama!" His brother held out his arm to stop him from charging at Natsu angrily. "Calm down! And cool off."

Happy smiled at Natsu, knowing that he may be right. "Natsu, take care of yourself!" Happy shouted down at him as he took flight with his wings out, charging out to find Mina.

Natsu held a fist up in the air. "Yeah! Keep an eye on Mina, okay!" He shouted out.

"Come on, fire wizard!"

"Hm? How'd you know I work with fire?" Natsu asked, wondering as to how they figure that out so soon.

"Heh heh heh. We saw everything through a set of crystal balls! Though that girl did notice something about those balls as she picked one up and examined it for a second, and maybe she could've figured out what it does, if she didn't turn away."

"Also, that girl has key…though they turned into bows at her wish of them to be a weapon, and she uses earth. A celestial and earth wizard with seven contracts, right?" Natsu stared at them. "And there's no doubt about your flying cat. He's got special ability magic called aera."

"And you…You melted the glass and your legs were engulfed in fire…That's special-ability magic, and that makes you a fire wizard. Once we saw, we knew."

"You got good eyes, huh..? Then you're ready for this, right?" Natsu's hand lit on fire as he grinned at them both. "Prepare to be burned to a crisp."

"Unfortunately for you, it won't happen. If you want to know why…" He let loose his strap on the pan and pulled it out, holding it with one hand while the other was behind his back. "It is because I am an expert in handling of fire wizards." His brother behind him smirked.

Natsu pulled an emotionless face as his grin faded with an upside down smile. "Hmm…" He stared at them both, not moving yet for the first move. And also in thought by what the guy had said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yachiru: Well, that's it for this chapter! Say, read and review please! I'd like to know if my story is good or not!<strong>

**Mina: And thank you to those who did read and review. Those were much appreciated. ^^ And thank you to those who added this story to their favs/alert.**

**Natsu: Aright! Time to kick ass in the next chapter, right?**

**Mina: Hell yeah! **

**Natsu: Aright!**

**Happy: Aye. Ja Ne and hope at see ya in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yachiru: Thank you to those who did review, added this story to their favs/alerts and me as their fav author/ author alert.**

**Mina: It was much appreciated and now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I rather figured that you Fairy Tail wizards…would be under the misimpression that you were the most powerful beings around." "Sure, we've heard all the rumors." The tall brother said after his older brother. "And let's just say that your rank is high among wizard guilds."<p>

"But naturally wizards…" "…don't stand a chance against professional fighters like us bodyguards!"

Natsu then began to smirk again. "If you think that, then let's get started!" Natsu's flame on his hands wrote out, 'Come on'. "**I'll take you both at once if you want! **Besides, Mina said I can go on a rampage like she promised me."

"Big brother, I think this guy is seriously mocking us." His older brother narrowed his eyes. "He's a fire wizard. I specialize in fire wizards. This business will be easy. Ha!" He then ran forward towards Natsu with frying pan in hand and then swung it, with Natsu dodging the hit that was so close to hitting him.

"Whoa!" He felt the shock wave of the force put into the weapon. The younger brother then grabbed Natsu by his clothing in the air, and threw him towards a bookshelf.

Natsu's eyes widened as he was soaring towards the shelf. "Whoooooooooo!" He then broke through the shelf and wall to the to the other side which held the stairs and railing. Natsu turned and saw the railing, so he grabbed it to break his flight.

He then noticed the older brother appear with his frying pan, and swung it at Natsu, hitting him and making him crash through the floor. Natsu went flying again, but then stopped himself from hitting the other floor below by flipping and landing on the floor, and skidding to a halt.

"Are you sure you want to destroy your clients home like this?" Natsu asked, frowning up at the two brothers.

They both looked down at Natsu as the smoke cloud began to disappear. "Do you know what a wizard's weak point is?"

Natsu's jaw dropped and eyes popped out of his head. "Y-You mean motion sickness!"

The older brother raised an eyebrow at Natsu. "I don't quite get that answer. Isn't that your personal weakness?" He asked Natsu, though Natsu didn't answer.

"It's how their bodies are built!" The older brother shouted and jumped in the air.

Natsu's jaw dropped yet again and he began to sweat. "Body…" He imagined two body builders. "…building?" He shouted out in question.

The brother swung the pan again at Natsu, though he dodged smoothly from the blow. "Magic requires the training of one's wisdom and nerves." The younger brother then jumped in and swung out his fist at Natsu, but he also dodged that attack.

"That means that anybody trying to be a wizard can't spend their time on physical training." The older brother swung down his pan again, and Natsu jumped in the air and grabbed the railing, balancing himself.

"Therefore we, who spend our days forging our bodies…are well advanced in terms of strength and speed." The younger brother smirked at his older, yet shorter brother. "A long time ago, a wizard said something…He said it takes years for a wizard to learn curse that will break his enemy's bones."

Natsu looked shocked at that.

"We faced off with that wizard. And faster than he could ever say his curse…I attacked! And I broke _his _bones instead! He spent years learning something that I was able to beat in one lightening strike attack!"

"Those are the limits of wizardry!" "Take away their magic, and they're no better than any average guy." They both swung at Natsu at the same time, but he back flipped about three times to leave some space between them. "Maybe, but…" Natsu lifted his head up and stuck his tongue out while holding out his arms and hoping in place.

"For all your words, you still haven't been able to connect with your attacks even once." They both stared at Natsu with blank looks. He was still taunting them.

"True. I'll grant that you have speed. You've trained a bit, I see."

"Hey! Come on! Come on!" Natsu was waving a hand for them to come at him, while he stood his ground. He was wanting some action.

"Brother, if we try _**that**_, he can't avoid it." The younger brother said, and then he jumped in the air. "Combined attack!" He shouted out in the air at his older brother.

His older brother nodded his head and shouted, "Okay!" And then held out his pan under his brother.

Natsu squinted an eye and raised an eyebrow at the two before him. He was wondering what the heck they were doing in the first place. Nothing crossed his mind as he stared at them both weirdly.

"These are your last moments to laugh, brat!" The younger brother shouted as he landed on the frying pan. "You're about to find out why people call us the Vanish Brothers!"

"**We vanish**…And we make _**others vanish**_!"

"Let's go! **Tenchi Shometsu Sappo***!" *Heaven and Earth Elimination Death Technique. "HA!"

He sent his younger brother flying in the air. Natsu looked up and watched as the younger brother went high. "And while you look heavenward…I come at you from the earth!" He swung his pan at Natsu, and hit him. "Gaahh!"

He sent Natsu back a few feet as Natsu gritted his teeth at him and glared.

"And while you look toward the earth…" The younger brother said a he flew downward towards Natsu, holding his arms in front of him. "Heaven comes and gets you!" He pounded down onto Natsu, crashing him into the floor below. "Gabloogh!"

The younger brother then flipped back to see his results that he caused. "If one brother can vanish from the enemy's view…then the enemy always loses!"

The older brother stood in front of his younger brother as they both held the opposite hand in front of them with the other behind their back. "Thus we have presented the Vanish Brothers' combined attack, **Tenchi Shometsu Sappo**!"

"None of our enemies who felt it has ever…liv…?" They both stopped short and looked shocked, staring at Natsu as he got up from the rubble. Natsu then turned his head and gave them both an emotionless look.

"None of your enemies who felt it has ever…**what**?"

Both their jaws dropped and eyeballs popped out of their heads. "Th-That's impossible!" "Is this guy really a wizard!"

"Who cares? Just get ready to be blown away!" Natsu gulped and had fire in his mouth, ready to be blown out at anytime.

The older brother still looked at Natsu with shock when he saw what Natsu was about to do. "Karyu-no-Hoko!*" *Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu shouted as he held his hands over one another on his mouth, blowing out a flame towards the brothers.

"Here it comes! The fire magic!" "This ends it." The older brother said as he held out the pan to the side of where the fire was going. "Anti-fire wizard specialty…plus my ultimate technique! Flame cooking! My fry pan absorbs your fire…"

Natsu looked shocked when he saw his fire being absorbed into the pan. The guy smirked slightly to see that he shocked the fire wizard. "…and double it's power…" He swung the frying pan the opposite side and faced it towards Natsu, who saw that his own fire came straight at him.

"…only to sprout it back out!"

"And the fairy gets himself fried! A perfect dinner for hungry wolves!" The younger brother shouted, grinning at the thought of Natsu finally being dead. "The greater the magic's power, the more certain the demise of the wizard. **Farewell**." He said, turning his back on Natsu and the smoke, thinking that he had finally defeated the fairy himself.

Then Natsu came out of the smoke and was on fire by his own fire, grinning evilly at both the brothers. They turned to Natsu, with shocked looks on their faces. "What!" "You mean the fire didn't work on him? I don't care how powerful a fire wizard you are, that's just….!"

Natsu's grin widens even more as he ran at them both. "Didn't you here me?" He asked, grabbing onto both their faces as they both began to sweat. "You're getting blown away! Karyu-no-Yokugeki!*" *Fire Dragon's Wing Attack. Natsu shouted, having fire come off his arms and onto both the brothers, sending them flying into the air.

"Wh-What is…this wizard…" The older brother asked, now fried and falling from the air with smoke coming off him and his pupils gone.

"Mama, I see fairies…" The younger one said, smiling slightly.

The older one looked shocked at his younger brother. "Hold yourself together, man! But I guess it's too late for that." "Gak! Fairy-san…." They both fell down to the ground, fried with smoke and beaten.

Natsu sighed as he turned from them both, putting his hands behind his head as he walked away from the battlefield that he had won from. "Now, let's go look for Mina. What was up with her?"

"I'm a bodyguard…" The younger brother whispered, sweat dropping.

* * *

><p>Mina continued sweating as she was reading through Daybreak. Her eyes wide as she read on and on. She was also reading glasses that were a gift from her sister, Ashley. She then closed the book and took off the glasses. Gale-Force-Reading Glasses (Magic Item)<p>

It allows one to read a book from two to thirty-two times as fast as normal, depending on the quality of the book.

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back on the wall she was leaning on. "I never thought a secret like that would be buried in this book…" She whispered, looking down at it.

"I don't think….we should burn this book…." She then stood up slowly and decided to put the book in her skirt pocket. "We have to bring it to Kaby…it's important…"

"Bo yo yo yo….Who would have ever expected you to walk around with gale-force-reading glasses? I guess you're a very avid reader." Everlue said in the wall as his hand came bursting out of it, grabbing each of Mina's arms.

"What the hell?" She looked to see that both her arms were grabbed and that her bow pouch fell to the ground. Everlue's head popped out from the wall as he looked at her from her side. "Now tell me what you found?"

"Never." Mina spat, spitting on the top of his head as he glared at her and pulled her arms, making her slightly flinch by the pop she heard from her bones. "What is the secret of the book?" He asked and seethed out, glaring at her some more.

"You're one fat mother fucker, aren't you? The enemy of all literature!" Mina shouted as she glared down at Everlue, now wanting payback for what he's said to her before. Oh, how she wanted to use her magic on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Yachiru: Sorry this was short! But I promise you that the next chapter will be longer! ^^<strong>

**Mina: Alright! time for me to kick ass! *grins***

**Natsu: I sure showed those brothers *smirks***

**Happy: Aye. Ja Ne and see ya in the next chapter! Which will be longer and it will be Mina's turn to kick butt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, here's a new chapter to Fairy Tail Remake! ^^ Hope ya like!**

"What do you mean, 'enemy of literature'? You're talking to a very, very, very, very highly educated aristocrat here!"

"A fat ass who'd like those freak maids can't have a very good education!" Mina gritted out, still glaring at him.

A tick mark appeared on his head as he glared back at Mina. "No one is allowed to mock my beautiful blond maids!" He pulls at her arms.

Mina heard a pop from her shoulder as she was being pulled. _Damn. That better not have dislocated my arm, or this bastard is going down!_ "That's hurts you mother fucker! I'll be sure to give you a beating of a lifetime!"

"Where is the treasure map? It's where he hid his fortune, right? What's the secret that's inside that book!" Everlue asked, pulling at her arms some more.

Mina hissed out and looked down, squinting an eye as she saw her bow pouch. It laid beside her feet, now if only she could be able to get it.

"Talk! If you don't, I'll smash the bones in your arm!"

Mina glared at nothing, but then turned to him and stuck her tongue out. He seethed with anger by that and stretched out her arms harder and more fierce.

"This is no time to get uppity, little girl! That book is mine! I had Kemu Zaleon write it! If that book has a secret, then the secret's mine, too!" He shouted out angrily, but then stopped short when he noticed something. "Huuh?"

Mina looked up, shocked yet happy at the same time. She smirked.

Happy came flying down and did a flying kick to Everlue's arm. "Arrrrgggghhh!" Everlue cried out in pain.

"Happy!" Mina shouted, now being freed from the Duke's grip on her arms.

"Gyaaahhh!"

Mina then reached down and grabbed her bow pouch. She then looked up and smirked at Happy. "Now that was cool!"

Happy flew above her and grinned. "Heh." He then began to fly on the other side to land, but instead landed in the water.

"You little…what kind of cat are you?" Duke said, already out of the wall but was angrily holding onto his arm from the impact of Happy's attack.

"_Glub _Glaib Babbly…_Glub Glub_" Happy said as he was having a tasteful of nasty water.

Mina smirked away, holding out a bow that she held in her hand. "He said, 'I'm Happy.' Now, get out of there quick Hairball!"

"Wabler bleels brebbly goob." (Water feels really good.)

Mina sweat drops at him. "Uh…you know that you're in sewage water, right?" She looks back to still see him in the sewage and shakes her head.

"Heh heh, bastard! Looks like the tables are now turned! If you decide that I can have this book, then I'll let you go free of charges. Though I'd like to get in a few good hits, but…" She shrugged and closed her eyes, still smirking. Mina wouldn't mind letting him go free, even after all the rude comments and what he did to her arms as long as he hands over the book, then he's safe. She also wasn't really a forgiving person, but she could let this slip.

Duke then grinned at Mina, pointing a finger as he did so. "Oh, ho…So you are a celestial wizard? Bo yo yo yo! Even though you may be a well-read young woman, you're using your words wrong! 'The tables are turned' is only used when a superior tactical position becomes an inferior position!" He then began to sink underground.

"The addition of one small cat won't help you defeat my diver magic!"

Happy then swam out of the sewage and leaned against the side, watching the scene. "So that was magic…And that means that Everlue is a wizard."

Mina turned to him and nodded. She then felt something moving underneath her feet, so she moved out of the way to dodge as Everlue came up and tried to uppercut her.

It was a good thing that she had put the book in her pocket or else she would've ended up dropping it.

"It was written there in the book!" Mina glared at him, forming an earth bow in her hand as he wasn't paying attention. She quickly put her bow pouch away and decided that she would use her earth magic to help her.

"You know, it's a really terrible adventure story with Duke Everlue as the main character!"

Happy was hit by the shock wave of the force of Everlue coming up from the ground, so her flew back from impact. "What does that mean!" He called out.

"The idea of having me as the hero was wonderful! But the execution was the problem!" He said angrily, trying his hardest to hit Mina.

She kept back flipping, dodging his every move as she shot out arrows at him. Though he dodged them by diving underground.

"Tch. What a pain in the ass." She said, aiming for his fat head. Mina missed, but only because he went into hiding again. This is the type of enemy that she hates because they always hide from her shots. She was good at aiming, but even the tiniest distraction or the enemy slipping away could ruin her strike.

"The very idea that Kemu Zaleon could pen such a load of dung…is insulting to me!"

"What the hell? You fuckin' forced the man to write that shit! Where in the world do you get the nerve to act so high and mighty!" Mina shouted out angrily, pulling the string of her bow with and arrow in the middle. She scowled.

"Act?" He flew passed her, smirking away. "I am high and mighty! It is an honor to be allowed to write a book for me!"

Mina grits her teeth and stares daggers, scowl deepening at him with detest. "You freakin' blackmailed him into writing it!"

Happy stared at her with shock. "Blackmail?"

Everlue began grinning ad twirled at his mustache. "So what if I did? I'm sure everyone would agree that it's his own fault for refusing in the first place!"

Mina raised an eyebrow and gave him a blank look. "Eh? What kind of reason are you pulling here?" She lowered her bow and continued to wonder how he thought that was a reason.

"A very, very, very important person like me ordered him to write a book with me as the hero!" He shouted, pouncing in the air and holding his hands out in front of him, forming a diving pose. "And then idiot refused! So I was kind enough to inform him…"

And then he dove into the ground once again. Mina sighed angrily and held up her bow again, squinting an eye to see where he could appear next.

"…that if he didn't write it, I'd simply revoke the rights of citizenship for him and every relative connected to his family."

Happy's eyes widen and his mouth formed into an 'O'. "Revoke of citizenship? But that would mean that they couldn't join any trade guilds or work guilds at all! Does he have the power to do that?"

Mina glanced sideways, watching and waiting for Everlue to pop out of nowhere. She sighed and said, "I believe so Happy. As you may know, there are still areas under feudal rule. And that would mean that this bastard has complete autocratic authority over the entire area."

"And in the end, the upstart did write it!" Everlue's hand came bursting out from under the ground. He then grabbed onto Mina's leg as she looked down in shock.

"What the-?"

"But naturally his previous refusal annoyed me. So I had him write it from solitary confinement in my dungeon! Bo yo yo yo yo yo yo! I'll take any lowlife who calls himself an 'author' or an 'accomplished write', and talks back to me with a pride too high for his station, and I'll break him!"

Mina glared down at him and scowled. She pulled her bow back and began to stomp on his hand repeatedly. At least then she would do some damage to him, even if it was just a hand.

"What the hell were thinking dumb ass? Putting a human being through that for your own greed! How could you lock him up in solitary for three years! Do you have any idea on how he felt!"

Happy covered his mouth. "Three years..?"

Mina was now pissed at Everlue. More pissed than what she was before.

Everlue's head came up and grinned. "He insulted my greatness! Bo yo yo yo yo!"

Mina's hands shook with anger as she clenched and unclenched her them. She already broke the earth bow she had created.

"Okay, that's enough from that shitty mouth of yours. You just don't understand at all!" Mina shouted, holding out her hand. Earth came up from the ground and she bent down to touch it.

It had formed into two thin bladed sais and she grabbed them both, putting one in each hand. Mina swung them around a bit to get used to this type of weapon.

She pointed them at Everlue and smirked a sadistic smirk. He looked at her with shock.

"Heh. Looks like I'm out for blood, bastard!" Mina then began to run at him and lashed out attacks.

Everlue dodged the blows that came for his head as he bent back. He now began to sweat, frightened by Mina.

She continued to smirk, having it widen even more than possible. Mina ran up to him again, but this time aiming for his side.

He didn't see it coming as he dodged a decoy blow that she had aimed for his neck. Seeing that his side was now defenseless, Mina used her sai to slice a bit at Everlue.

He felt the sting of the cut right after she back flipped away. Everlue flinched and looked down to see how much blood had been oozing out. His eyes widen by the big gash. He looked up and glared at Mina.

She glared back and held up the sai that she used to form that wound. Blood began to drip from it. Mina licked her lips.

"You see, you're lucky that I'm fighting you Everlue. Otherwise my friend Natsu would've already burnt you to a crisp. While I? I'm gonna torture your ass!"

"Why you-!" He began, but she cuts him off.

"And you'll never know the secret to this book because I'll never let you know as I torture you…"

Duke Everlue stepped back a bit, stumbling onto to his feet as he fell back on his butt. Mina walked up slowly, tossing her sais to the side and forming an earth gun in her hand.

"You know…it's amazing what earth can create if you're the one controlling it…" She chuckled, titling the gun to the side as she aimed for Everlue's head. A perfect head shot and kill.

Everlue gulped and began to back away as Mina got closer and closer.

Happy's eyes widen. Never had he seen Mina…to act so…sadistically. She doesn't seem like she'll flinch as she kills.

Happy shook his head as he couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Mina act like this.

"Good bye, Duke Everlue, I'm sure hell has a nice bed waiting for you when you leave this world." She said harshly, clicking the gun in place and having her hand on the trigger. She already had the gun touching Everlue's forehead as he gulped and began to sweat.

"Stop! No! You're not Mina! You're a monster!" Happy shouted. Mina turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Eh? I am Mina, Happy. Why would you think that I'm not?"

Happy glared at her. "Because the Mina I know wouldn't kill because she would enjoy it. And she isn't that sadistic either!"

Mina tilted her head to the side, gun shaking in her hand as she pulled it back slowly from Duke's head.

"W-What?"

"Mina! Don't do it! Don't kill him!" Happy shouted out some more, sniffling a little.

Mina stared at him with shock. She dropped the gun. "B-But..?"

"No!"

Everlue sighed of relief. Now having to not worry about dying. Happy ran over to her, staring up at Mina with his eyes wide.

Mina looked down at him and sighed sadly. "Fur-ball…I'm sorry…"

Happy smiled at her, glad that Mina is, well, Mina again. "Mina!" He shouted out happily.

Mina nodded and then turned to Everlue. "You're damn lucky that Happy was able to stop me or you would have your head blown off But alas…"

She pulled out a bow from her pouch and shrugged. "I have another fight still left in me for this magic!" Mina held the bow in front of her. "So now…Open! Gate of Crustacean Palace… Cancer!"

And then appeared Cancer who looks like a funky hairdresser. Having red hair and braided cornrows, along with having a blue shirt and dark trousers with a ring chain. He wears sunglasses and has six crab legs on his back.

Happy's eyes shined when he saw Cancer. He looked so happy and excited. "It's a crab! He's gong to end all his sentences with '-kani',* right? He'll absolutely have to! He's a crab after all! I know all about it! It's in the contract, right?" *kani means crab.

Mina's eye twitched when she was hearing Happy going on and on about her celestial. He was talking way too fast for her to understand what he was saying. She then closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Happy, I need to concentrate right now. If you don't shut your trap, I'll pull that tail of yours so hard that you'll think it came right off."

"Mina…" Cancer whispered and then turned around to face her with scissors. "What hairstyle are we feeling like today-ebi?*" *Ebi means shrimp.

"What the-? Don't you see what's going on right now!" Mina yelled out.

"Ebi!" Happy screeched out.

"We're in battle! That bastard has got on my last nerve!" She then pointed at Everlue.

He turned to face Everlue and frowned. "Okay-ebi!"

Happy began to sweat as he shook Mina's shoulder. He was now shocked and displeased by the outcome of what he though Cancer was going to say. "I thought he'd hit me with a straight 'kani', but instead he went with the 'ebi' hook! You can just send him home!"

"Go home yourself, Fluffy!" Mina said, scowling a bit.

Everlue got up and began to shake with fury. Then he pulled out a key and showed it to Mina. Her eyes widen at that.

"This is what you get for making a fool out of me! I command the Gate of the Virgin Palace to open!"

"Eh?" Was all Mina could say. She raised an eyebrow.

Cancer crouched down to form a battle stance.

Happy's jaw dropped as he stared with surprise. He looked from Mina to Everlue back and forth. "He's using the same magic as Mina!"

"Minus the earth." Mina muttered under her breath, moving a strand of hair from her face.

"Virgo!"

Mina then recognized the name, remembering the huge maid from before. Her jaw dropped slightly. "You're fuckin' kidding me!"

And out came Virgo from her gate. She stood tall before them all, glaring down at Mina.

"You called for me, Master?"

"Virgo, steal that book from them!"

"What-? So that means he's a celestial wizard?" Mina asked with a little confusion.

"Ebi!" Cancer replied back to her.

"Ah!" Mina screamed out.

"Ah!" Happy shouted out.

"Ah?" Everlue shouted out, confused and shocked.

"Natsu!" Mina and Happy shouted, though Mina was surprised to see him while Happy was, well, happy to see him.

"Oh!" Natsu sweat dropped as he clung to the back of Virgo's maid outfit. Everyone was just surprised to see him come with Virgo.

"Why would you be with Virgo?" Everlue questioned.

"Natsu…how the heck did you..?"

"How else? She started moving…So I decided that I wouldn't let her go without me…" Natsu said as he was sweating from the ride he just had.

"But it still doesn't make sense…so when you 'wouldn't let her go'…you actually physically 'wouldn't let go'? But I can hardly believe that human could pass through the celestial world! That isn't possible!" Mina shouted out, wondering if she's crazy or her knowledge of the celestial world isn't like she though it was.

Natsu looks down at Mina and shouts, "Mina, what am I supposed to do here?"

Mina looks up at him and hears Everlue shout, "Virgo! Clean out all these insolent vermin!"

Mina then puts on a determined face as she forms an earth chain whip. "Do something about her!"

"Right! Dwamm!" Natsu shouts, forming a fire fist and punching Virgo's head into the ground.

"What?"

"Bwaagh!"

"Mph!" Mina looped the whip around Everlue's neck, chocking him.

"You're not slipping under that ground again!" She pulled on it and began to swing the chain whip with him on the end.

"You really are…" She tossed him to Cancer as he readied his scissors. "…as bad a villain as there is!"

"Bo gyoooo!"

And then Cancer finished him off and smacked Everlue with his scissors. And then sent Everlue flying to the ground and landing on top of Virgo's unconscious body. And his hair came off his head along with his mustache.

"Is this the look you requested sir? Ebi?"

"Ha ha!" Natsu laughed out as he grinned happily with a light blush. Happy grinned as well and jumped up and down.

Mina closed her eyes and sighed. A smile slipped on her face as she pulled out the book and hugged it to her chest.

"You really made a show of it, huh, Mina? That's just the way a Fairy Tail wizard would handle it!"

Happy then walked up to her and jumped on her back, hanging on her shoulder and smiled.

Mina opened her eyes and glanced at him, smile widening.

"Aye!" He shouted.

"Aye." She whispered. Natsu laid a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and blushed slightly when she saw him grinning at her.

"Gee, thanks you guys, but I could do it without both of you." She grinned back. _I'm glad that I made the right choice in choosing Fairy Tail as my guild…I wouldn't have met great friends like Happy and Natsu…_

**Yachiru: I'm gonna skip the next part to this because I know that you guys know what happens next. Just imagine Mina and what she would do and say. Oh and in this chapter, now you know why she's called the Red Rose Devil. XP  
><strong>

**Mina: Yeah. Anyways, up next is when I get to meet Erza! For some odd reason the whole guild is frightened by her, I wonder why?**

**Natsu and Gray: Gah! Erza's coming back! *clings to each other and begins to shake in fright***

**Happy: Aye! See ya in the next chapter! Ja ne!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Mina put a hand on her hip as she rubbed her chin in thought. She was looking at the mission board to see what type of missions that they had up.

"Hmm…'Search for a magic bracelet' and…'Dispel a cursed staff'…'Wanted: an Astrological Love Forecast'? 'Hunt down volcanic devils'!" She said to herself.

Two other people came up behind her as they went to look as well.

"Wow. There are so many missions to do, ne?"

"If you see any that you like Mina, let me know. The master isn't around right now." Mira said as she smiled kindly at her friend. She was always happy to help out a friend.

Mina looked back and noticed that the Master wasn't there in his usual spot. "Huh? Funny that I didn't notice that beforehand." Mina said with a small smile.

Mira closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, still smiling. "He's attending the regularly scheduled League meeting, so he'll be gone for a while."

Mina then quirked an eyebrow. She never really heard of a League Meeting. Well, mostly because she was a loner for a long time after the incident with her sister in the past. "A League Meeting?"

Mira opened her eyes and looked down. Though she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"The masters of the regional guilds gather to make their periodic reports. It's different from the Council, though…That's a little difficult to understand, isn't it?" She asked as she looked up to see Mina's puzzled look on her face.

Mina nodded at the question slowly. Mira sighed and then glanced around the guild. Her eyes landed on Reedus as he was sitting and drinking.

Mira then snapped her fingers and asked, "Reedus, can I borrow your light pen for a moment?"

"Oui." He replied and held it out for her. Mina gladly took the pen and then faced Mina with a kind smile.

"Now, pay attention Mina."

She nodded at Mira in understanding. Sitting down in a seat as she watched her friend begin to write letters in the air.

"I doubt anyone new to the guilds can easily figure out the Magic World Organizational Chart." When Mira was done writing it all down, she turned around to Mina and put a hand on her hip. Mina's jaw dropped and leaned in closer.

"At the very top of the magic world are the government and ten members of the Council. They exist to promote public safety and order with respect to the magic world. The Council also has the right to pass judgment on wizards who have committed crimes. Below the Council are the guild masters. One of their many duties is to communicate the decisions of the Council. They also keep open paths of communication to guilds of other regions. They oversee local wizards like us, and…well, you can say that it's tough work."

Mina let all that information sink into her memory as she stared up at the chart.

The government was a huge rectangle on top of the Magic Council. Then there was the Regional League of Guild masters, and of course, the Guilds were at the bottom.

"Wow. I had never known…that all these guilds were connected. The Regional League is a very important organization. If that part is mishandled…" Mina muttered as she trailed while looking up at the chart in awe.

But then she felt a presence behind her, so she slowly turned around and then came face to face with Natsu. He grinned at her and waved.

She raised an eyebrow and waved back, while somewhat unsure. Noticing nothing bad, she turned back to survey the chart once again. Mostly trying to imbed it to her brain.

Natsu took this as a chance to sneak up on her. He let his hand catch on fire and grinned evilly while saying, "The black ones are coming!"

Mina felt a shiver run up her spine and she cried out, "Eeep!" And then fell forward on her stool. Natsu then began laughing his ass off at her.

She turned around and glared at him. Mina's fist clenched up angrily.

"Uya hya hya! 'Eeep!' I scared you!"

Mina's face flushed in anger as she scowled. "Shut the hell up! You surprise me by that!"

"Scaredy Mina! Or Scamina, for short!" Natsu joked as he laughed out some more.

"I don't need weird nicknames!" She shouted back.

Mira tilted her head and giggled at the two. She smiled and blushed slightly. "Well, but the black ones do exist. They're a guild that isn't a part of any league. They're called **dark guilds**."

Natsu grinned cheekily and snickered. He then put his hands behind his head and rubbed it sheepishly. "They don't pay attention to any laws, so they're pretty frightening."

"Aye." Happy said as he popped out of nowhere. He had decided to join in the conversation.

Mina sighed as she got up and put a hand on her hip. She closed her eyes and said, "Then I'm pretty sure they'll come trying to recruit you…though they might do the same for me…." She mumbled the last part under her breath.

Happy heard as his ear twitched. He looked up at her in question. "What was that, Mina?" He asked innocently.

Mina jumped and looked down at him with wide eyes. "What? I didn't say anything."

Happy gave her an unsure look, but then shrugged. "Okay then."

"Whatever. Let's just get ourselves a job." Natsu said.

Happy then flew up in the air with his wings and smiled, raising a paw in the air. "We decided the job on our own…so this time, it's Mina's turn."

Mina blushed and turned away from them both. She crossed her arms and her eyebrow twitched as she closed her eyes. "You've got to be kidding! The team is splitting up!"

Natsu stopped grinning as he frowned and opened his eyes to give her a sad look. He looked almost hurt at that. "Why?"

"Aye?" Both him and Happy asked.

Mina turned around and glared at them both with a raised fist. "But weren't you just looking for a blond or a red head? It could have been any girl!"

"What are you saying? Of course it could have been anybody." Natsu said in a matter of fact.

"Exactly." Mina yelled out and glared even more.

Natsu then let a grin slip on his face and closed his eyes happily. "But Mina, it was you that we chose! 'Cause you're a nice person! And you're pre-" Natsu stopped short and blushed slightly. He said nothing more as he opened his eyes to look for Mina's reaction.

She bit her lip and began to comb her hair back in place. Mina looked to be lost in though as she looked at the face Natsu was pulling. She sighed and looked the other way, trying to resist the puppy dog look he was making.

"What's the deal? You don't have to decide immediately."

Mina heard a voice that she recognized from when she first came to Fairy Tail, and turned to see the one and only, Gray Fullbuster. Along with Loke being next to him.

Gray was smoking as he turned around and smirked at her. Mina raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he didn't have all of his clothes on.

"I heard about your huge success. I'm sure that more team requests will come in than you can stomach."

"Mina…You and I must form the _**Love Team**_! We start tonight." Loke said as stars appeared beside his head. They were glimmering and showing her that he's serious.

Mina sweat dropped at them. "Uh…" She didn't know what to say.

"You defeated two members of the Southern Wolf bodyguard guild, plus a woman who was built like a gorilla, right? I have to say that I'm impressed."

Mina shook her head at Gray and smiled. "Heh heh. Sorry, there umm…Gray, but that was all Natsu."

And then Gray quickly went over and grabbed onto Natsu's scarf, while Natsu grabbed a hold of his wrist. They stared daggers at one another and sneered.

"That was you, you jerk!" Gray shouted out angrily.

"You got some problem with that?" Natsu asked with venom dripping from every word.

Mina watched them both and slapped her forehead. "Idiots…" She muttered under her breath and shook her head disappointment.

Mira smiled in the background and said, "Gray, your clothes…"

Gray let go of Natsu's scarf and looked down in shock. A blush crept up on his cheeks as he pulled at his hair. "Aaaahhh! I forgot them again!"

Natsu's eye twitched as he watched Gray. A scowl appeared on his lips. "You sicken me." He said with disgust at the ice mage.

Loke appeared in front of Mina with those stars still glimmering. He smiled at her and closed his eyes. "Say…" He began, but then Gray's and Natsu's voices were heard in the background as they shouted at one another.

"What did you just say, you dung fire?"

"I said pervert, you exhibitionist creep!"

"Hmm?" She ignored both Gray and Natsu, turning her full attention on Loke. Though her eyebrow was twitching when she heard the two begin to fight.

"You really are stunning! Your beauty is brilliant even through sunglasses…" He said as he opened his eyes to stare down at her.

Mina raised an eyebrow though she felt her cheeks redden. She's heard words like this, but for some reason Loke can make her blush to his words.

"If I took the glasses off, I'm afraid you'll blind me. Ha ha…" He whispered seductively, leaning in closer towards her.

"Let's find out then…" She whispered back, letting a small smirk appear. "But…I don't think you'll love a girl like me…"

Loke raised a delicate eyebrow as he paused from moving any closer towards her lips. "Why would that be?"

She leaned up and towards his ear, her smirk widening as she whispered, "I play a mean celestial bow."

Mina pulled away and watched as Loke's face turn to pure shock. He backed up slowly from her while sweating nervously.

"Eeeh! Y-You're…a celestial wizard?"

Mina nodded as she crossed her arms. She was enjoying this amusing little show that Loke was pulling.

Happy appeared behind her and raised a paw. "She has spirits like a cow and a crab…"

His jaw dropped and stepped away from her. "This is too cruel of a trick of fate!" And then he turned around and began to runaway. "Sorry! I'm afraid this relationship isn't working out!"

"You're right! Don't try to seduce me like that again!" She called out and looked the other way. Her blush began to disappear and her anger seemed to calm down.

"Hey, what was it that you thought scared Loke off?" Mina asked as she turned to glance back at Mira. Mira smiled and replied back, "It's probably the celestial part. Loke isn't very good with celestial wizards."

"Oh, I see. So it could have been a woman?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure that it's something in his past that has to do with a woman."

Mina then turned to see Natsu and Gray beating the crap out of each other as they both take a punch.

Loke then came running back and towards them both. Mina raises an eyebrow.

"Natsu, Gray! Really bad news!"

"Huh?" They both stopped fighting and turned to Loke with questioning looks.

"Erza has come back!"

"Aaa!" They both shouted out in fright. Now they were scared, jaws dropped and eyes wide. Mina watched with amusement when she saw that the whole guild was looking a bit frightened. Turning around to see a young woman walk up.

She had on armor, and that's when Mina knew that it was Erza. They both could be mistaken for sisters, even though they're different from one another.

Erza looked around the guild, having a horn of a monster. Mina quirked an eyebrow at that with interest as she rubbed her chin in thought while grinning.

Erza laid a hand on the horn and said, "I came back just this minute. Is the Master anywhere around?"

Mira glanced at Mina and then turned back to Erza and smiled happily while cheerfully saying, "Welcome back! The Master is at the League meeting."

Erza nodded at her. "Is that so…" She glanced at Mina for a bit before turning to a guy who asked, "E-Ezra-san what's that enormous thing you brought?"

"Oh, this?" She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's a horn of the monster I vanquished. The locals decorated it and gave it to me. I thought it was kind of pretty, so I brought it back, thinking to make a present of it for you people."

She then opened her eyes and turned back to him. "Is it in the way?"

He shook his head and waved a hand back and forth. Sweat dripped from his head as he nervously said, "N-No! Not at all!"

"The horn of the monster you vanquished…"

"Incredible…"

She then took a step forward and away from the horn, having an angry look on her face. "But I heard about you people. I've heard that you've been causing nothing but trouble. Maybe the Master will overlook it, but I won't!"

Mina tilted her head to the side and studied Erza. "Hmm…interesting, she must be Erza Scarlet…"

Happy nodded beside her. "Yep! She's amazingly strong!"

Erza put her hands on her hips as she faced Cana. "Cana…You're drinking? And in those clothes!"

Cana began to shake nervously as she paused and stopped herself from taking another swig of her sake.

And then Erza turned to Visitar and Wakaba. "Visitar, if you're going to dance, do it outside! Wakaba, you're dropping your ashes on the table!"

Visitar stopped dancing while Wakaba quickly cleaned up his ashes.

"Nab…Don't just stand there in front of the request board all the time! Take a job!"

Nab sighed and lowered his head.

Erza shook her head and rubbed her temples. "For pity's sake! Do I have to do everything? Well, for today, I'll let you be without saying anything."

Mina sweat dropped at her. _Uh…Didn't she just say all of those things?…_

"She must be a second boss or a leader."

Happy flew up beside Mina and landed on her shoulder once again. He must really like hanging onto her shoulder. "She's Erza."

Erza turned her head towards them both and asked, "By the way, where're Natsu and Gray?"

"Aye!" Both Happy and Mina pointed towards the two. Both Natsu and Gray had an arm around the other while holding hands.

Mina chuckled at the sight and grinned.

"H-Hi Erza…w-were the best of friends again today…j-just like everyday."

Gray started off. Both of them trembled and began to sweat from the fright of seeing Erza. Nervous smiles on their faces.

"Aye." Natsu said afterwards.

Mina laughed. "Natsu is another Hairball! Ha ha!"

"Really..? I suppose that even best friends fight every now and again. But what I love is seeing you two together like this."

"W-Well, we may not be…best friends…every single minute…but…"

"Aye." The both said.

Mina continued to laugh her ass off. This was like the best day ever for her in Fairy Tail. Never has she seen a sight quite like this one. She may as well be glad to be in a guild and not loner anymore.

"This is priceless! Hell, even I can't get this much laughter in a lifetime."

"Shall I go over the reason they both are acting like this, Mina?"

Mina stopped laughing and turned to Mira who had out a pen. She shook her head and said, "Nah, I think I get why they are acting like this Mira, but thanks for askin'."

Mira nodded at he friend. Mina then turned back to the three, watching to see what would unfold next.

"I'm glad you two are such good friends. Because I have a favor to ask you both."

They both stared at her. Mina leaned forward on her toes to hear more.

"When I was out on a job, I heard some disturbing rumors. I was going to ask the Master's opinion on it, but…this must be addressed quickly, so I'll make the decision. And I want you two to help me. You'll come along, right?"

"Eh?/Huh?" They both said in unison. Shocked looks appeared on everyone's faces.

Mina didn't look to be too shocked, but then again, nothing is really so shocking now that she is in Fairy Tail.

She watched as everyone began to chatter amongst the room.

Mina didn't pay much attention to hear what was said next, but then she felt a stare of someone and looked towards the person.

Natsu then ran over and began to switch out her clothes and she glared. He turned from her and crossed his arms while smirking.

"From today on, you are Natsu!" Mina shook her head and sighed angrily.

"Dumb ass…" She muttered.

"Aye." Happy agreed with her.

"Oh and, where's Marcus?" Erza then asked as she looked around to find the said person.

"He's out on a job, Erza. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Mira said as she laid a hand on Mina's shoulder.

Erza nodded. "I see…I was going to ask if he would like to come as well…"

Mira smiled. "Ah, think I found your other teammate since he's gone." She turned to look at Mina who looked at her.

"No no no no no no no…." Mina began, but Mira cuts her off.

"Come on, I think you're the only one that can take care of everybody."

"Why meeee!" Mina whined out as she pouted.

"Because you work well in a team. Now, please go with them." Mira said with a hint of begging in her tone.

Mina sighed and lowered her head. Happy gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry Mina, everything will be okay."

Mina nodded and rolled her eyes. "Riiiggghhttt…A guy who strips, a guy who destroys things, and a frightening woman along with a hairball…I think I'll do just fine." She said sarcastically. Though she did let a small smile form at her lips.

Happy smiled back at her.

**Yachiru:...I would like to make an announcement. Marcus is another oc, but is not owned by me. He is owned by my good friend, Phil-0 who allowed to me to use him as I allowed Phil-0 to use Mina. So, I own Mina, but Phil-0 owns Marcus. ^^ And I will give you details on him later when he appears, but right now, he is on a mission.**

**Mina: Yeeaahh...So, I have no choice but to go with them?**

**Gray: Yes! I'd rather have a sane person besides myself to be left alone with Natsu and Erza.**

**Natsu: Hey! Mina was my partner first! *glares***

**Gray: So? 'She's too damn cute to be around a guy like Natsu'**

**Natsu and Happy: No!/Aye.**

**Yachiru and Mina: *sweat drops at the two who began to fight* Well, I guess we'll see ya in the next chapter. Remember to review after reading. ^^ And thank you to those who added this to their favs, alerts, and reviewed. It was much appreciated. Ja Ne!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

At the Magnolia Station…

"Why would a monster like Erza need my power?"

"I don't know! But if anybody should be saved from this, it should be me!"

Mina sighed and shook her head. "Idiots…" She muttered under her breath. She watched as both Gray and Natsu were trying to eat each others head as they bickered on who should be saved from being around Erza.

"Then you go with her alone! I don't wanna go!" Natsu shouted, holding up a fist at Gray.

"Then don't! I'll just get Erza to kill you afterward!" Gray replied, glaring and holding at fist at the hot-headed mage.

All the other people around them stopped and stared. They were just too frightened to move, feeling the horrible aura coming off the two. Mina began rubbing her throbbing temples. She just wondered how Mira thought she could be a big help in all this. Natsu and Gray were just too much to handle in one go.

"Would you birdbrains lighten up? Your pointless bickering is causing problem for these other people! So stop!" Mina closed her eyes and held up a fist as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "I swear! Why must you two always fight?"

She then crossed her arms and opened her eyes, a bit of anger in her purple orbs. She bit the inside of her cheek, trying her best to calm herself down. Mina needed to cool off some steam, not cause it to rise hotter than before.

Natsu and Gray stopped, turning to her.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Natsu asked, clearly forgetting about Mira asking her to come.

Mina's eyebrow twitched and she held up her fist. "You dumb ass! Mira asked me to come, remember!"

Natsu scratched the top of his, giving her a dumbfounded look. Yep, he had definitely forgotten. "Uh…" was all he could say. He looked the other way, trying his best not to make eye contact with the devil herself.

Mina sighed angrily, lowering her fist back to her side. "Yep, you forgot. I had no choice but to come along, and so, I am here with you today."

"You really wanted to come, didn't you?" Happy asked, causing Mina to look down at him strangely. Mina growled and shouted, "No way!"

Happy gave her the look that clearly said, 'Don't lie to me, I know that you secretly wanted to.' Mina sighed and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I kinda wanted to come, but also didn't. Besides, you're better at working with those three than I am! Wait a sec-Mira forgot you even existed!"

Happy held up a paw and nodded. "Aye." He smiled.

Mina chuckled. She felt sorry for him, but also found it quite funny. Happy could be easily forgotten since he's not much in anyone's sight unless all up in their face. Either way, Mina didn't really care if she was forced to be here or not.

"You jerk! Why do you carry around that stupid futon all the time anyway?" Gray growled, getting up in Natsu's face. He glared at him.

Natsu's gritted his teeth and glared back. "It's what I sleep on, of course! What are you, an idiot?" Natsu got all in Gray's face as well.

Mina watched them both a with blank look, but then a devious plan entered through her head. And evil glimmer shined through her eyes. She smirked, narrowing her eyes.

She cupped a hand over her mouth and said, "Oh, Erzzaaaa~!" She chirped out.

Gray and Natsu froze, turning towards Mina. They then looped an arm over one another's shoulder and held up their available arms, forming a cheery gesture. They both pulled on a fake, happy-go-lucky, face as they grinned.

"We're such great friends today~!" Gray began in sing tone.

"Oh, aye~!" Natsu chirped out after Gray.

Mina held a hand over her mouth, trying her best to muffle the laughter that rumbled through her chest. This sight was just too…_priceless_…Her face began to redden after holding it in for so long.

She just couldn't take it. Mina began bursting out into fits of laughter, falling over on the ground. "Ha ha hahahahahaha!" She held onto her sides as she was laughing her arse off. "T-This is haha s-so mu-much hahaha f-fun!" She laughed out, trying to wipe away the tears that dripped from the corner of her eye. She laughed so hard that she even began crying.

"You tricked us, you little…" Both Natsu and Gray said in unison, their eyes popping out of their head as they looked at her with disbelief.

Mina wiped what was left of the tears and sat up, laughing a bit more before pulling a sly smirk on her lips. "Well, what can I say? I'mma a sly gal at tricking. And look, you both seem to really be friends after all." She said slyly with a shrug.

She tried to pull off an innocent look while looking at them both. Gray turned away from her and lowered his head in a sulking manner. "Don't even joke about that! Why do I have to go off feeling like this? My shoulders are already stiff from the stress."

"Would you like a fish?" Happy asked.

"What good is that!" Gray shouted back, waving his hands up in the air.

"Mina, why are you here?" Natsu asked, staring at her as he ignored Gray and Happy. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she glared at Natsu.

"Did you not hear what I said before?"

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" A new voice cuts in, causing Mina to jerk her head in that direction. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head as her jaw dropped.

Erza was walking up with a load of luggage. And I mean, a _load _of luggage. Stacked from head to toe.

"Wow? That's a shit load of things ya got there!" Mina shouted, pointing a finger at the top. Her jaw a slack as Erza walked up to them all.

Erza turned her attention fully on Mina, raising a brow at her. "Hm? Didn't I see you yesterday at Fairy Tail?" Erza asked curiously.

Mina nodded, setting her jaw back to normal, and grinned cheekily. "Mmhmm…The names Mina. I was asked to go along under Mira's request. It's nice to meet you." She said, ending it with a bow to Erza.

"My name is Erza. Nice to meet you. I see. So you're the girl that everybody at the guild was talking about." Erza smiled kindly and laid a hand on her hip. "You took down some bodyguard gorillas, right? We can use you."

Mina waved a hand and shook her head, a grin still plastered on her face. "Nah, that was Natsu. I think they got the story mixed up when they heard." She sighed out.

"We may run into a bit of _**danger **_in this job, but with your energy, I'm sure you'll be okay."

Mina nodded. "Of course."

"**Hmph!**" Both Mina and Erza turned to Natsu who looked at Erza. "I don't know what we're supposed to face, but I'll go along…**under one condition!**"

Erza raised a brow, her smile dropped. "**A condition?**"

Gray's jaw dropped as he stared at Natsu like he had grown a second head. "_**Y-You idiot!**_" Gray then shrugged his shoulders as his eyebrow twitched and a fake smile on his face. "I-I don't need to set conditions! I'll work for you, Erza, anytime!"

Erza stared Natsu down as he stared back at her. "Let's hear it."

He gave her a determined look. "**Once we're back, I want to take you on! I'm not like I was before!**" Natsu said with determination.

Mina looked a bit taken aback by this condition. She looked at Natsu strangely. Even she herself, The Red Rose Devil, would dare not to take on someone as strong as Erza. She knew by just looking at Erza, that she was someone you would not want to mess with.

Gray's jaw dropped to the floor. His eyes wide with shock. "H-Hey! Don't do it! You want to die!"

Erza closed her eyes and brushed some her hair back with her hand. A small smile appeared on her lips. "I admit, you have grown. I'm not certain that I'd win, but…fine. I accept your challenge."

"What do you mean you're not certain you'd win? I don't want you pulling any punches." Natsu shouted, clenching up his fist as an angered look appeared on his face. Mina knew what Erza meant, though she didn't expect Natsu to know.

Mina crossed her arms and continued to watch as did Gray and Happy, who stayed quiet during this whole conversation.

The red-head in armor chuckled at the fire mage. "I know. But you've gotten rather strong. That's all I meant." She then turned her gaze on Gray who flinched a bit. "Gray, do you want to challenge me, too?"

A frightened look was etched on his face as he shook his head. Erza turned to Mina. "What about you, Mina? Would you like to test your might with mine?"

Mina stepped back a bit, holding up her hands. A somewhat gleam of fear flickered in her eyes as she stared at Erza like she was crazy. "Umm…no thanks Erza. I already know that you've surpassed me in strength."

Erza nodded in understanding.

"_**Hyaahh! I'm on fire now! Let's get this thing moving!**_" Natsu shouted out, pumping his fist in the air with his head on fire with excitement.

On the train…

Natsu did not look so excited as he did before. His head rolled back along with eyes as he looked very sick. Mina smirked and shook her head. She knew he wouldn't last, and she was right.

"Natsu, what a disgrace!" Gray said as he turned to him with detest. "You're an eyesore. Sit somewhere else. Or better yet, get off the train and run alongside!"

Natsu replied with an, "Urk." Mina 'tsked' and crossed her arms as she watched Natsu roll his head. He sat forward a bit, wheezing and panting.

"Heh. Looks like he maid his own hell yet again." Natsu strained his head up, glancing at Mina. He wanted to say something, but his motion sickness stopped him from doing so. Mina continued to smirk at him as she chuckled a bit.

"For pity's sake…I guess there's no help for it." Erza began, patting down on a spot next to her which was between her and Mina. "**Come sit by me.**"

Natsu sighed. "Aye." He stumbled on over, but some how made it, and sat next to Erza as Mina moved to sit next to Gray and Happy. She didn't want Natsu to be laying up next to her while he was sick.

Erza smiled, and then…punched him in the stomach. Natsu's eyes bulged out of his head, and then his head fell down. He had been knocked unconscious. Mina shrugged. It couldn't be helped, like Erza said before.

"That should settle you down a bit."

Gray looked at Erza with shock, shivering a bit as he began imagining what would happen if he were in Natsu's place. Now that, would not be a pretty sight to lay eyes on.

Mina glanced at everyone, and then parted her lips, saying, "When I think about it, I haven't seen anyone other than Natsu do magic at Fairy Tail. Well, I've only see a bit of other people, but still…"

Mina turned her gaze on Erza, raising a brow. "Hey, Erza, what kind of magic do you use?" She asked with curiosity.

"Erza's magic is very pretty." Happy said out of nowhere. Mina jumped a bit, shocked, and looked down at him with wide eyes. "Her opponent's blood…goes spurting everywhere!" He exclaimed, holding his hands up to show how much he thought of that.

Mina sweat dropped at him, turning her away from him a bit. "And you think that's pretty?" She muttered under her breath.

Erza waved a hand bashfully and closed her eyes with a smile. "My magic isn't anything much. If you want pretty, Gray is much prettier than mine."

Gray raised a brow. "You think so?" He then formed a fist over his other outstretched hand. "_**Hah!**_" Mina watched in awe and amazement as a cloud of frost began twisting around his closed up fist.

He then unclenched his hand, holding out an ice sculpture of Fairy Tail's mark. It gleamed and sparkled.

"Wow. It's really pretty." Mina breathed, reaching out to touch it. Gray turned to her, holding out the ice for her to take. Mina gladly took the gift, holding it to her chest with a grin on her face.

"**I do ice magic.**" He said as if it was not a big deal. Well, Mina liked his magic. She wished to have something as pretty as his magic.

"Cool. Could you make an ice heart?" She asked eagerly. Gray held up his hands, but nodded none the less. He then used his magic again and formed a heart. He handed it to Mina who snatched it from him, putting the heart in her skirt pocket. She grinned cheekily, and Gray turned his head the other way with a small blush. He wasn't used to this much attention from one girl being amazed and eager to see and touch his ice magic. This was not your everyday thing for him.

"Wait a sec…" Mina thought, thinking about Gray and Natsu. Her eyes began widening in realization. She snapped her fingers, causing everyone to turn to her with raised eyebrows and confused looks.

"Ice! Fire! Total opposites! Is that the reason for you both not getting along? I thinks it's kinda funny and cute when you think about it…" Mina trailed off, chuckling and blushing. A funny thought, but also cute.

"Is that true?" Erza asked, looking at Gray for answers.

"…Who cares, anyways?" He muttered, turning his head away and crossing his arms. He shrugged it off as if it was not a big deal. Mina chuckled some more.

"Anyways…I'd like to cut the chase. Erza, what is this all about? You know, why are we here?" Mina said in a serious tone. She stared at the red-head in armor who sighed and nodded.

"Yes…Let's discuss it. On my way back from my last job…I stopped by a bar where wizards gather in Onibas . And there were a few people who drew my attention." She then told them how she listened in on group of guys talking about this 'lullaby' and it's magic. They were trying to keep something hidden from the world. And one of the guys was talking about how he found a way to breaks its seal.

After she finished, Mina had a look of suspicion on her face as she thought back to what Erza had said. "_Lullaby?_" Gray asked as he sat forward in his seat.

Mina rubbed her chin. "Could this be a type of sleep magic…Or something far worse than that?"

Erza lowered her head in a sad motion. "I don't know. But when I heard that is was sealed…**I figured it must be some strong magic.**"

"I don't see the problem…Sure, some guys are trying to break the seal to some magic we don't know about…But that doesn't make for a mission. It isn't anything, really." Gray's brows furrowed as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"True. At first, I didn't give it much thought, either. That is, until I heard the name _**Erigor…**_He's the ace of the Eisenwald wizard guild-The Death God, Erigor!"

Mina flinched at his name. She knew him from somewhere, but where has she met him? His name brought shivers down her spine. Happy turned and gave Mina a worried look. "Mina?" he asked quietly.

Mina turned to Happy, and fake smiled. "I'm okay, Happy." He gave her a wary look, but shrugged. This was Mina, so, it is somewhat normal for her to act like this.

"Death God…" Mina breathed out.

Erza nodded. "That's a nickname for a wizard who accepts only assassination requests. The Council has since banned all assassination requests, but Eisenwald has chosen to chase after the money." Erza finished, looking from all the shocked and surprised faces. She then decided to tell more, seeing as they'll need to know.

-x-

They soon began getting off the train, having Erza pulling out her huge load while Mina and Gray got their small bags that they carried with them.

"As a result, they were expelled from the League six years ago. Now they're been categorized as a _**dark guild**_."

Mina nodded, now beginning to understand it all. They soon marched forth after they all decided to go to Eisenwald and see what's really going on. It wasn't going to be pretty, but they knew that an adventure always forms some kind of battle and/or danger.

Mina, who walked behind the duo in front of her, stopped. Causing everyone else to stop and turn to her. Her eyes widen, now remembering something very important that they left behind. "We forgot Natsu!" She shouted with disbelief. Gray and Erza looked very ill as they remembered as well. Everyone's eyes widen as they began to sprint back in search of getting their friend.

They each cursed for being so careless.

**Yachiru: Ah! I'm so sorry for not updating after so long! Please, forgive me!**

**Mina: I forgive you.**

**Yachiru: Really?**

**Mina: Ye-No.**

**Yachiru: Figures.**

**Mina: -shrugs- Don't sweat it, I'm just racking your chain. Ha ha! Anyways, please Read and Review. I think Yachiru needs some cheering up. -pats author on the back-**


	11. Chapter 11

On the train…

Natsu was panting and wheezing as he was now back awake and crossing his arms. His eyes had no pupils as sweat covered him. He did not feel too good at all…

"Young man, is this seat taken?" A person asked, walking on over to Natsu. Natsu still kept his head low as he was shaking

"Oh, dear…you don't look at all well. Are you all right?" The person inquired, and sat down in front of the pink-haired male. Natsu still did not utter a word as he took deep breaths and wheezed.

"You're from Fairy Tail…an official guild…How I envy you…" The male with his hair tied up, and blushed, was named Kageyama. And he was from the Eisenwald guild.

With Mina and them…

"**What's this supposed to mean!" **Erza yelled out. She then closed her eyes and turned her head away while Mina sweat dropped and crossed her arms. "We were so caught up in the discussion that we left Natsu on the train! I knew he was bad in moving vehicles! I take responsibility! I must ask one of you to hit me!" She said, gritting her teeth.

Mina waved a hand. "Heh, I don't think you're to be the blame, Erza."

Erza then turned to the old man who controlled all that goes around and comes around from the trains. "And for that reason, you must stop the train!" she shouted, waving a hand off at him.

The old man began sweating nervously as he shrank back from the authority heard from Erza's voice. "Wh-What was that?"

Mina shook her head and crossed her arms. "Gosh, I didn't know that all Fairy Tail members acted like this."

Gray turned to her as his eyebrow twitched. "Hey! I'm completely normal!" he shouted out in protest.

Mina turned to him with a raised brow. "Huh? Oh, you? Normal? Heh, tell me that next time you don't flash me your junk." she joked, snickering. This caused Gray to blush and turn his head the other way in embarrassment as he remembered all too well.

"It's not my fault that one time. Blame the hot-headed idiot." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and still blushing.

"Mmhmm…coming from the guy who said exactly, 'Hey, pretty girl, if it isn't too inconvenient, could you lend me your underwear?'"

He blushed even more. "N-Now I needed to cover up so others won't see…my stuff…" he trailed off, looking around away from her.

Mina nodded in understanding. "I see…I'll keep in mind the next time you flash me again."

He said nothing more and Mina took that as a sign that he must really be embarrassed on this type of subject. She cracked a smile and chuckled. "Poor Gray…" she cooed, and then spotted the pink tint on his cheeks. "Hey, you look kinda cute blushing like that." she pointed out.

Gray turned to her with wide eyes. "I-I'm not blushing! I just got something on my face, that's all."

Mina didn't buy it, but she was going to let him go…for now. She had her teasing for the day…or until she can find another reason to tease. "Okay, then."

Gray nodded, his cheeks returning to its normal shade as he faced his head towards Erza again, though he glanced at Mina from the corner of his eye, and then turned back to the red-head female in armor.

"Happy!" Erza called out, looking towards the emergency stop signal switch.

Happy nodded and flew up towards it. "Aye, aye!" he said, charging towards the switch like a superhero.

Mina sweat dropped by the pose. "What is he, a superman?"

He then pulled down the switch, and a bell rang out by this action.

Mina shook her head and face-palmed herself. "What have I gotten myself into? What's next? We're wanted fugitives?" she said half jokingly while also annoyed.

"We're going after Natsu!" Erza shouted at Mina, Gray and Happy, and then turned to a couple who happened to walk towards her at the right moment. "Excuse me, your job is to take this luggage to the Hotel Chilli."

They sweat dropped at her. "Who…are you..?"

"This is one messed up dream that I'm having if it were a dream that is…" Mina sighed out.

"It sure is." Gray replied, causing Mina to jerk her head in his direction. Her eyes practically bulged out off their sockets as her jaw dropped. As if things were bad enough with Erza being scary as it is, now Gray was striping once again in front of her. He looked like he didn't care or didn't notice the change in his attire.

"W-What? Where the hell is your clothes!" Mina screeched out, pointing a rude finger at him as she shrank back behind a random passer-by.

The guy she was behind sweat dropped at her as a dumbstruck look appeared on his face. "Oh…are you…okay?" he asked, unsure at what to do in this type of situation.

Mina stood tall again and gave the man a blank look as she yelled down his ear, "Do I look okay! Can't you see that this guy right there is taking his clothes off in front of a lady like myself!" Well, she may be over exaggerating about the part of her being a -proper- lady, but she did prove a point. What kind of person strips in front of a girl, and more importantly, out in public? Obviously the answer is this: Gray Fullbuster of course.

The guy ran away in fear as tears flowed down is cheeks.

Mina shook her head and brushed some of her long, red hair back. "Some people…" she muttered.

On the train…

"Fairy Tail, I've heard a lot about it. Mirajane is pretty famous, huh? She appears in magazines every now and again. She's beautiful."

Natsu said nothing. Kageyama continued.

"And there's one more…and I can remember her name very easily. Mina Mizuneko…" he breathed out, blushing a bit. "She's very cute. Cute…hmm…she reminds me of this one girl I met long ago. Anyways, you must know her, right? I mean, who wouldn't want to know her?" he sighed out softly, a thoughtful look forming on his face.

Natsu breathed heavily, still crossing his arms as he was helpless to do nothing.

Kageyama laughed quietly to himself as he sat back while crossing his arms as well. He cocked his head to the side and watched the Fairy Tail mage do nothing but panting. Seeing that Natsu was still not talking, Kageyama decided to speak once again.

"I guess there are a lot of cute girls in the official guilds, huh? I'm so jealous of you!" he chirped out, "There are no signs of a girl even coming near our guild. Why don't you share the spoils a little?" he questioned, allowing a smile to crack on his lips.

"Or let's just…" Kageyama then lifted his foot in the air. He formed a kung-fu stance and jumped at Natsu, landing the flat of his shoe directly on the pink-haired male's face. "Kick! Hyaa-ha!"

Kageyama's closed eyes then opened and brows were furrowed. A dark, twisted smirk curled on his lips as he folded his arms under each pit. "To tell the truth, expulsion sucks. We dark guilds are discriminated against."

"Huh?" Natsu questioned, clearly getting out of his daze as he was knocked back into our world. He glared at Kageyama, sweat dripping down his cheek.

"Huh?" Kageyama said, noticing the glare from the male in front of him. "Oh! So you finally decided to speak! Hya ha ha!"

Natsu wheezed and took a deep breath. "Wh-What do…you think…you're doing…you jerk…" he panted out in whisper, still glaring as he slowly smacked Kageyama's foot away from his face.

"What? I can't hear you!" he said back to Natsu, holding a hand to his ear mockingly. He closed his eyes once again, a smug grin now formed. "You Fairy Tail bunch really like to stand out, don't you? I hate it when you guys put on airs just because you're in an official guild!"

His grin widened even more. "Do you know what we call you people at Fairy Tail? Flies. We call you Fairies 'flies'! Eh heh heh!"

Kageyama chuckled and leaned towards Natsu. "Time to swat a fly! Heh!" he laughed, karate chopping the top of Natsu's head as the fire mage began to grit his teeth and a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"You little…" Natsu seethed out, pupils disappearing and a mad, gritting of the teeth had made him look even more pissed.

Kageyama crossed his arms and a smug, confident look appeared on his face as he stood up to Natsu. "Oh…You want to take me on?"

"Gaaahh!" Natsu roared out, flames forming on his fists as he allowed fire to flare wildly. "Urk!" he then stopped short, a very sick look appeared on is face as he turned into a shade of green. His eyes bulged out of his head and the flames began to die down.

Kageyama couldn't help but to fall back in his seat as he laughed at Natsu's pathetic performance. "Hya ha ha! What's that supposed to be? Is that magic?"

His laughter soon died down as he said, "You want to see magic?" He dropped his feet on the ground. Shadows began to move under his shadow, and then outstretched forward. "This is how to use magic!" And then a tight fist formed from the shadow, and strikes up in the air, upper cutting Natsu's chin.

The fire mage fell back on the floor with a thud.

"Urgg!" he grunted out from the impact of the landing.

"Hya ha ha ha ha ha!" Kageyama smacked his knees and held onto his sides as he laughed his ass off.

"D-Dammit…" Natsu stuttered out, lifting his head up slowly while gritting his teeth. He gasped slightly.

And then…a skidding noise came screeching from outside as the train began to halt automatically. This caused Natsu to go flying backwards while Kageyama bounced upward. He looked up, confused. "Huhh! Why's the train stopping?"

His bag then tipped over, emptying out its contents onto the floor.

Natsu sat up. "It stopped…" he whispered. "Hm?" he questioned, turning his head as he glanced down to see a flute with a skull on the top and three eyes. Natsu raised a brow.

Kageyama silently cursed to himself, eyebrows twitching as he grinds his teeth. "S-So you saw it…?"

Natsu slowly stood, a shadowy, eerie look formed as a flame came upon his hand. He lowered his head, giving off a threatening look. "Don't give me that…" he growled. "That was a heck of a job you just did on me…"

Kageyama's eyes widen in disbelief. "Eh?"

Natsu lifted his head, glaring menacingly as he threw his fist back and ran forward. "Now you get it back!" he roared, slamming his knuckles dead onto Kageyama's face. If only Mina could see him now…she'd probably praise Natsu for the punch.

The force of the contact sent the shadow mage flying to the other side. Natsu lowered his fist, letting his fire magic die away as he watched Kageyama fly into the wall, breaking it by impact. Wood went flying everywhere as a gaping hole was shown on the train.

Natsu raised his fist back up, allowing a cheeky grin to curl on his lips. "That was my Fly Punch!" he waved his fist around.

Kageyama sat up, one eye squinted as he glared at Natsu. He seethed between his teeth, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. "Y-You…"

An announcement soon cuts him off.

"_We have just confirmed that present stop signal was sent out under erroneous circumstances. We will be under way presently."_

Natsu's eyes widen as his mouth gaped. He gulped.

"_We apologize for the inconvenience."_

Then they cut off.

"This is bad…" Natsu said worriedly. "Gotta go!" he shouted, hurriedly running towards his bags.

Kageyama jumped to his feet and ran after the pink-haired male. "Do you think I'd allow that?" he shouted, stopping as he began wiping the blood from his bloody nose. "You attacked a member of Eisenwald! Don't even think that it ends here, you fly!"

Natsu turned to him, a tick mark appearing on his face as he raised a fist and shook it angrily. He glared. "I'm going to remember you face, too! You dug your own grave when you insulted Fairy Tail!"

The train then began to move once again.

"Next time we're taking this outside…" Natsu then paled, turning his head away as he began to feel sick. "Urk!"

Natsu quickly jumped out the window, shielding himself from the flying glass. "Hup!" He then went soaring face sideways as the train drove by very fast. Natsu flew towards Erza and them as she drove a magic powered car called: Magic Four-Wheeler Car.

"Natsu!" she gasped out, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Why is he jumping from the train!" Gray shouted out, eyes popping out of his head as he saw Natsu coming straight at him. Gray outstretched his arms as he tried to time Natsu's landing.

Natsu screamed, eyes bulged out of his head as well.

"Huh?" Mina questioned, poking her head out of the car's window. "Is that Natsu!" she yelled, eyes wide in disbelief as well as everyone else.

The pink-haired male's eyes widen as did Gray's. He came flying towards the ice mage, no stopping what was to come. And the…SMACK! A loud, sickening smack echoed as the fire mage and ice mage's foreheads hit each other. Gray then tipped over, falling from the impact as did Natsu.

Erza then began to skid the car to a stop as she shouted out, "Natsu, are you all right?"

Mina laughed, holding a hand over her mouth as she tried to suppress her laughter. The sight was just _too _precious to allow no chuckles and snickers to get away. Natsu and Gray really are something.

Both the said males jumped back as Gray pointed a finger at his rival with his jaw dropped. "That hurt! What were you doing, Natsu, you jerk!"

Natsu turned to him, a blank look set on his face as he said, "I'm suffering from amnesia from the shock. Who are you? And why do you stink?"

"**What?" **Gray shouted out in disbelief.

"Natsu, I'm sorry!" Happy shouted, smiling away as he flew towards the hot-headed male.

Mina quickly got out of the Magic Four-Wheeler Car as Erza hopped off the drivers seat. They both dashed over to the duo who stood next to one another.

Natsu heard Happy's call, so he turned to face Mina and Erza's direction. At first, he broke out into a smile upon seeing them, but soon that died away as he just remembered what happened to him. He glared at the two angrily as his teeth had gotten sharper.

"Happy! Erza! Mina! How could you do that? You left me behind!" he shouted.

Erza and Mina stopped in front of him. They both looked at each other before breaking contact as Erza turned back to Natsu, "Forgive me." she said, lowering her head apologetically.

Mina looked the other way as she whistled and mumbled, "Whoops." Well, what was she to say? 'Sorry Natsu that we forgot you, but you're just forgettable.' or, 'Oh, Natsu! I'm sooo sorry but I didn't remember that you existed 'cause you weren't using that big mouth of yours.' In this situation, it's best to look away for Mina than to confront the problem dead on.

Gray sweat dropped in the background. "That's pretty convenient amnesia you've got there."

Erza reached out and grabbed the back of Natsu's neck, pulling him forward towards her. "I'm so glad you're all right." she said with a smile, not knowing that she was actually hurting Natsu from the embrace.

"Ow, your armor." Natsu squeaked in pain.

Mina laughed at the sight while Happy landed on her shoulder, smiling away.

"Don't you just love happy reunions?" she asked, not aware that Happy was right there.

"Aye." he replied in her ear, causing Mina to jump in surprise as she turned to him with wide eyes. A blush crept up her cheeks as she looked at him nervously.

"H-How long h-have you been th-there?" she stuttered in embarrassment.

"Since just now." he chirped out, smile widening even more. If she didn't know any better., it may seem that Happy liked landing on her shoulder. He must really enjoy her company.

Mina's blush darkened even more. "O-Oh…"

Gray then decided to join in as he saw Mina's blush. "Hey…" Gray said, catching the attention of both Happy and Mina. "You look kinda cute blushing like that…" he teased, smirking as the red-head turned her head away from him.

She knew he was using the exact same line she used on him before. The tables were now turned. "S-Shut-up!" she stuttered, crossing her arms and grumbling to herself.

Happy had already flew off her shoulder, but laughed at Mina and Gray as he held a hand over his mouth. His lips were curled into a full grin.

Gray shrugs his shoulders, sighing out, "Don't be like that. You know full well that you saw it coming."

Mina nodded, turning back to him as she puffed her cheeks out in a pouting manner while rolling her eyes. "I know…I know…" she mumbled, a little annoyed.

"Who are you calling, 'all right'? I was just attacked by a weird guy on the train!" Natsu said, making Gray, Mina, and Happy snap their heads towards his direction.

Erza gave Natsu a confused look as he held her hand away.

"What did he call it…Aye…zen…vault…"

Everyone's eyes widen at that except for Natsu's as he looked at all their shocked faces.

Erza snapped out of her daze as she shook her head with an angry look. She raised a hand and then slapped Natsu in the face. "You absolute fool!" she shouted at him.

"Hm?" He was sent flying far away. "Gwaah!"

Mina grinned away, completely intrigued by Erza's strength.

"I was searching all over for people from Eisenwald!" she scolded, putting her hands on her hips. Her gaze was stern as she faced it towards Natsu.

Natsu scowled at her. "You didn't tell me about it…" he grumbled.

"Why didn't you listen to what I was?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he gave her a questioning look.

Mina then cuts in by saying, "You knocked him out, remember?"

Erza turned to her, confused. "What?"

"Remember? Natsu was sick so you decided to put him out of his misery by knocking him out cold." she pointed out, clearly explaining why Natsu was giving Erza a confused look.

Erza nodded in remembrance as Natsu turned to Mina, raising a brow.

"I was?" he asked, indicating the question to the part about him being knocked out.

Mina nodded. "Yep. Knocked out as dead as a doorknob."

He then nodded in a thanking manner for telling him.

"He was on that train, huh? Well, we'll have to go after him. Did you notice anything special about him?" Erza asked.

Natsu slumped his shoulders. "He didn't have much that was special…he did have a skull-like flute…The skull had three eyes…"

"What's that mean? What a creepy guy!" Gray said.

"A flute…with a skull…that had three eyes…" Mina whispered, looking at the ground as she thought back on where she had heard of it before.

Happy noticed the shocked, somewhat scared look that appeared on the strong-willed Mina's face. He frowned and asked, "What's wrong, Mina?"

She then gasped in surprise, catching her friends attention. They watched as her face twisted from shock to horror her eyes widen and she began to pale. She bit her bottom lip, and took a step back.

"Mina?" Erza asked, worry and concern heard in her tone for her friend as she saw the look Mina was pulling.

"No…" Mina mumbled, breaking from her trance. "It couldn't be…It just couldn't…" she said while shaking her head. "It just couldn't be…"

"Couldn't be what?" Gray asked, raising a brow at her.

"I thought that those were just tales to spook people into believing them…but…but if that so-called-flute actually played a spell song…Lullaby and sleep and death…" she then allowed this information to process through her mind before snapping her fingers in recognition as she looked up to see everyone's eyes trained on her.

"That's it!" she shouted, making all of them jump. "Lullaby…that's the flute! The spell song is the death magic!"

Erza gasped a little. "What?"

"A spell song?" Gray questioned.

Natsu just looked plain confused at what Mina was talking about.

"I've read about it before…but…it's a type of forbidden magic. Death curse, you know?"

"Yes…Just as the name implies it's a black magic that puts the victim under a curse that causes him to die."

Mina clenched her hand into a fist and looked at the ground, her eyes hardened. "Lullaby is much worse than that…" she whispered.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: I am glad to get this chapter done! Whoa, Mina, a little ooc?**

**Mina: It's not my fault that I was actually scared of the fact that Lullaby is real! Gosh, just because I'm the Red Rose Devil doesn't mean I can't be afraid of something. I have my flaws, and so do you.**

**Yachiru: You're correct. **

**Natsu: Can we please get this chapter over already? I wanna be on fire! -grins madly as he burns down an abandoned building-  
><strong>

**Happy: Aye. -smiles at burned the building-  
><strong>

**Mina: Sure. -smirks away as she walks over to Natsu to smack him the back of his head and scolds him for burning without permission-  
><strong>

**Yachiru: Yep. Read and Review please people! I'd love to see what you think of the story so far! And thank you to those who did review and added this story to their favs/alerts, it was much appreciated though I don't know how I deserved it. ^^ -smiles and waves- Ja Ne for now!  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"**Mass-murder curse magic? **If that kind of thing gets into Erigor's hands…**Dammit! Who are they planning to use it against!**" Erza said, gritting her teeth as she tapped into full speed on the pedal.

Gray sat atop cross-legged while Mina, Happy, and a sick Natsu sat inside the car. Mina laughed at her pink-haired friend, seeing that he was yet again put into a moving vehicle. "Ah, poor Natsu…"she cooed, grinning away. "You'll never get to enjoy the movement of technology as you stay sick because of your motion-sickness." she sighed out, laying an arm on the armrest while Happy nodded in agreement beside her.

"Aye." he held up a paw, trying to show Natsu that she was right.

He couldn't look because half his body was poking out the glass-less window. Mina and Happy sweat dropped a little, glancing at each other and looking back at Natsu's sick state. "Hmm…maybe we should've put Natsu in a more comfortable position." Happy suggested, watching as Natsu looked like he could just die right now.

Mina nodded slowly, biting her bottom and lip and trying to look like she felt pity for her friend. But, the devil inside her was laughing at him and how he could become sick so easily. "Maybe…ha ha…"

At the Kunugi Station…

"These men with a cauldron suddenly boarded the train…"

"I've seen 'em before! They're from the dark guild that's in these parts!"

"I left my work tools on that train! I'd trade my wife to get them back."

Mina peered out the window with Happy, listening in on the chatter as they rode next to the train rails.

"Eh? So those bozos stole a train?" Mina asked, leaning onto the side of the window. She watched as everyone gathered together to tell what they saw had happened.

"That's what it sounds like." Happy replied, watching with steady eyes.

"Hmm…Any vehicle would be nice, but a train?" Mina raised a brow at the thought, glancing over at Happy to see what he had to think.

"Aye. It can only ride where the rails are. Are there any advantages to stealing a train?"

"The main thing is that it has speed." Gray said, cutting in on Mina's and Happy's conversation.

Mina leaned out of the window more, glancing up at the ice mage on top.

"They must be in a great hurry to get somewhere in time to do maximum damage." He then began to strip off his jacket as he talked.

Mina sweat dropped at him. "Stripping, again?" she shook her head and sighed while lowering herself back into the car and turning back to the rails. "I can see that the army is called in but…is that enough to stop them?"

"I agree with you on that one , Mina." Erza said, a determined look formed on her face. She then glanced to the side to see an opening and turned to the side, causing everyone else to jerk to the side as well with the car. Mina's eyes widen as she smacked dead onto the door.

"Holy-!" she was then cut off by Happy who fell onto her face.

Gray held onto the top as he yelled, "Erza, you're going too fast! The SE plug is beginning to swell up!" He then glanced back at the plug to see that it was indeed swelling up.

People moved out of the way as the car rode through the area, very fast. A cat screeched as it quickly dodged the blow that would've ended it's young life.

"If they play that flute, a lot of people are going to die! Just one note will put people's lives in danger!" The red-head in armor growled, pressing her foot down to add more magic into the car so that it'll go faster.

"I know that, but we don't know what they're after yet…We may be in for a pitched battle! If you push this thing to hard, your magic may dry up when we're in a pinch!"

"**I don't care!" **Erza shouted out at Gray, getting him to stop talking. That, or she scared him with the authoritative tone of hers. "If worse comes to worst, I'll fight them with a broken stick! Besides, I have you guys!"

Gray raised a brow at that, giving her a weird look. He did not like the sound of that.

"There was something I was supposed to say to you, Mina…but I can't seem to remember it." Happy said after he had gotten off of Mina's face so that she can breath. He sat next to her once again while Mina was just glad to not have another taste of fur ball.

"What?" she asked, watching as Natsu turned around and held a hand to his face.

"Like I said, I can't remember!"

"Dammit, Happy! Remember!"

"Hmm…"

"I'm feeling sick…" Natsu moaned out.

Happy slumped down into his seat. "…I'm…feeling…sick…"

Mina turned to him. He then looked like that was exactly what he was going to tell her as he raised his finger in remembrance.

"Is that it?" Mina cried out, disbelief written all over her face. She then turned her head to Natsu, and her jaw dropped. He was halfway out the window. "Ack! Natsu! You're going to fall out!" she shouted, running over to his side and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Geeeh…Let me fall…" he panted out.

Happy watched and rubbed his chin. "Hmm…What was it? Mina…Weird. Fish. Tasty. Mina…Weird."

"What the hell do you mean by _weird_!" she growled while holding onto Natsu still.

A big explosion was heard, causing the car to bounce a little from the ground that shook.

"Huh? What is…that?" Mina looked out the window as she asked, seeing smoke come from a building.

At Oshibashi Station…

Murmurs rang throughout near the station, watching as smoke rose into the sky. People stopped and stared, wondering what the heck was going on.

"_Everyone, this area is dangerous! Please stay back! This station is closed to allow for maintenance work following a derailment!"_

"Derailment?"

"No…I hear it's terrorists!"

"_No one is to enter the station until we can assure safety for all passengers."_

"**We're going in!" **Erza shouted, pushing people out of the way as the rest of the gang followed behind.

"But it's closed off."

"I don't need to hear every little complaint!" Erza yelled.

"Urk!" Natsu grunted, slumped up against Gray's shoulder as he pulled Natsu through the crowd of people.

"And quit being sick!" she snapped at Natsu.

Erza then walked up to the guy who worked at the station. "What's the situation inside the station?"

He looked at Erza, raising a brow at her. "Wh-Who the heck are you?" he shouted rudely.

Erza then angrily head-butted the guy in the face, instantly knocking him out. She then dashed over to another guy, asking the same question.

"Huh?" She then knocked him out. She turned to another guy who held up his arms in defense. She asked the same question and he squeaked in fright.

Mina and Gray turned their backs on Erza, identical looks on each others faces.

"Holy shit! What a hard head she has." she whispered, her eyes still wide in shock as she gaped. She held onto Natsu tightly as he had his arm wrapped around her neck.

Gray smiled a scared smile as his eyes were wide in fright. "So you're beginning to see how we feel?" he asked shakily.

Mina slowly nodded her head, shifting Natsu comfortably on her shoulder. "Then I guess that I have no choice but to carry this thing?" she asked to no one in particular, calling Natsu a 'thing' since he was being a pain in her ass right now.

"We're going in!"

"Right!"

"Aye, aye!"

Mina lowered her head in defeat. "So this is how Happy feels when he's not noticed. Ah, it feels…loverly." she said, walking slowly with a nonmoving Natsu.

Inside the station…

"An army platoon went in, but it hasn't returned."

"What about Eisenwald terrorists?"

"They haven't come out, either! They may be fighting inside!"

"Well, it looks like their fighting was no use." Mina said, stopping at the stairs to look up and see that all the people in the army had been taken out.

"**They've been wiped out!" **Happy shouted in awe as he flew up the stairs.

"They were fighting an entire guild. In other words, all of the enemy are wizards." Erza began, walking up the steps as she glanced at a male who rubbed his head. "A platoon of soldiers can't take that on."

"Let's hurry! The platform is this way!" And on Gray's command, they ran up the stairs, only to stop short as they saw the whole Eisenwald guild standing right before them.

"**I knew you'd come…Fairy Tail."**

"Eh? Look at all these faces…" Mina whispered, glancing at each face. Her purple orbs scanned there surroundings as well. "Hmm…and their faces seem oddly familiar as well." she mumbled the last part to herself, a thoughtful look formed on her face.

"I've been waiting for you." Erigor said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"So you're Erigor, huh?" Erza asked, glaring at him.

"Huh…? I've seen that chick in armor before…"

"I get it. So you're the one who figured out our plan..?"

"Ah!" Mina squeaked, turning to Natsu as she began to shake him back and forth. "Natsu! Wake up! We can't win this fight without you!"

"Huh?" Kageyama asked quietly, turning his head towards Mina as he watched her shake the pink-haired male who landed a blow to his face. She looked very familiar to him now, seeing that she looked exactly like the Red Rose Devil herself. Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he doubted that.

"It won't work! He went from the train to Magic Four Wheeler Car to Mina. A triple combo!" Happy shouted at Mina.

"You damn Hairball! You counted me as a moving vehicle!" Mina growled, glaring at Happy slightly for thinking of her as one Natsu's reasons for being motion-sick.

"You flies..! It's because of you that I…" Kageyama growled, getting out of his trance from watching Mina. He glared at them all, especially towards Natsu.

"Calm down, Kage-chan!"

"Mm? That…voice…" Natsu strained out in a low whisper.

"What are you guys after? What happens to you next depends on your answer." Erza said darkly, watching Erigor with narrowed eyes.

He held up a hand in defense. "We just want to play! We're not getting work, so we've got all the time in the world on our hands." With that statement said, all the wizards in his guild began laughing. A cocky smirk formed on his lips as he flew up in the air with his wind magic.

"You don't get it yet? There's something special about this station." he called down to the Fairy Tail gang.

"Ack! He's using magic!"

"Aye. It's wind magic!"

"The station?" Erza asked quietly.

Erigor then began to fly sideways on is scythe as he stared down at Erza and the rest of them.

The Eisenwald wizards began to snicker. "Buzzz!" And then Erigor flew over to the microphones.

Erza's eyes widen as she gasped in anger. **"You're planning on broadcasting Lullaby?"**

"Dammit!" Mina snapped, gritting her teeth as she glared menacingly at the leader of this operation.

"What's that?" Gray shouted, gritting his teeth as well.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" Erigor cackled out. "I'd say there's a mob of several hundred…no, several thousand fools gathered out there! And if I play it loud, the melody of death could spread throughout the entire town!"

"**Are you talking about indiscriminate mass murder?"**

"This is a purge…of people who don't realize that other's _**rights **_have been stolen away! They tout their own _**rights **_and only work to preserve their petty way of life. I'm purging the world of fools! Their crime is to live in a world unaware of how unfair life can be! **And the Death God will mete out punishment!** A punishment we call death!"

Mina shook her head and crossed her arms. "You guys won't be getting them _rights _anytime soon if you keep this up. Besides, it's your own damn fault for becoming a dark guild anyways."

He raised a brow at her, still smirking away as he laughed at her. "What we came here for isn't 'rights,' it's our ability to 'rule'! Once we rule, we can wash away the past and have absolute control over the future!"

"You're one crazy messed up bastard, aren't you?" Mina raised a brow at him as she said so.

"**Too bad for you…little flies…" **Kageyama whispered, crouching down and allowing his shadow to stretch out and towards Mina while she was looking up at Erigor.

"That voice!" Natsu said, eyes open and wide as he saw the shadow magic outstretch towards Mina.

"**You're going to die without ever seeing the glory of the new Dark Age!"** And then Mina gasped, being caught off guard as she saw the shadow of a hand come down on her fast.

"Ah!" Her eyes widen and she tried to summon an earth weapon to her hands fast. She knew that it would too late before that could happen, seeing that the shadow was faster than her.

"Dammit!" Erza gritted out, turning around as she saw it would be too late to save her friend.

"**So it was you!" **Natsu roared, quickly getting back to his feet as he swung his fire fist at the shadow hand. He cut it in half, and smoke began to form as the shadow magic disappeared.

Mina stared at Natsu in awe, feeling a bit of respect towards the fire mage. "Natsu!" she cried out, happy to see that he's back. If it weren't for him saving her for being so careless, Mina could've gotten hurt…or worse…

"You…" Kageyama hissed, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

Gray sighed of relief while Erza smiled.

Natsu formed a battle stance, grinning away as a determined look flickered in his eyes. **"This time, we're fighting on solid ground!" **He then glanced around, seeing a lot more people than he thought were here. The fire mage's grin soon disappeared as his mouth gaped open in shock.

"Huh? There's a whole bunch of them!" Natsu said, sweat dropping a little.

Mina rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend with a smile. "Heh, sometimes I wonder how you even could survive in this world Natsu." she joked, and then her smile dropped as a serious look formed on her face. She pointed a finger at the Eisenwald guild. "Anyways, that's who we're up against. Hope you can help fight 'em off!"

Mina pulled her fingerless gloves back, staring down at the enemy with Happy on her shoulder. Erza and Gray got into a determined battle stance, while Natsu continued to gape at them.

Erigor smirked, sitting up top over everyone's heads. "You fell for our trap, didn't you? Fairy Tail! I had to make a few adjustments…but this was in the plan from the first! **There are certain people who have my tune…the people I must kill!**"

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: No reviews yet...I see...**

**Mina: Nyah...it's okay Yachi-chan! I'm sure there will be a reviewer out there! You just have to be patient!**

**Yachiru: -smiles- You're right...Please Read and Review! I made this new chapter to show that I'm still making this story!**

**Natsu: -gaping at the enemy still-**

**Gray:...**

**Happy: Aye. Hope to see your reviews! And see ya in the next chapter! -forms a peace sign- Ja Ne!**

**Mina and Yachiru: Aye! (=^.^=)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"We're Fairy Tail's most powerful team ever! Prepare to kiss ass!" Mina shouted proudly, a grin set upon her lips. She cracked her knuckles, putting on a tough guy-or girl-look.

Happy gaped at her. "Whoa…You actually look cool for once, Mina." he whispered, eyes wide in awe.

Mina's grin widened. "Gee, thanks Happy-Wait a sec! Did you say for _once_?" she growled, grin dropping as she turned to him with a mixture of anger and hurt.

The Eisenwald guild just ignored Mina and stared at everyone else. If only they would've noticed who Mina resembled just as Kageyama has...

Erigor snickered and smirked. "You can take it from here. I'll just go play the flute."

Erza looked up as she noticed that the wind mage began to fly away.

"Show these no-name flies…the dark power of Eisenwald!" And then he shot off through the window.

"Are you running away, Erigor?" Erza shouted out, glaring at the broken window. "Dammit! He's gone into the area on the other side!"

She then turned her head back, seeing both Natsu and Gray. "Natsu! Gray! You two go after him!" she ordered, catching both said people off guard as they gave each other dumbfounded looks.

"**Huh?" **They both asked in unison.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "If you can combine your powers…not even Erigor should be able to stand against you!"

Natsu and Gray began to ponder, giving each other weird yet thoughtful looks on their faces. "Hrrm…"

"Mina and I will find a way to manage here!"

Mina stopped glaring at the enemy and turned to Erza after hearing that. "Hmm…Me and Erza against all of these guys…sounds like a plan to me!" she said with a smirk, forming a little battle stance that looked similar to a ninja.

"Erigor intends to use this station to broadcast the cursed seal song! We have to do everything we can to stop that from happening!" Erza told the two mages who glared at one another, all up in each other's faces.

"**Are you even listening to me?" **The red-head in armor snapped, turning to both Gray and Natsu.

"**O-Of course we are!" **They chirped in unison as they jumped in surprise. They quickly wrapped their arms over each others necks and silly, fake smiles appeared on their lips. They did a little 'friends' dance in place.

Mina laughed, enjoying Natsu's and Gray's pain.

"**Go!"** Erza growled, scaring both the two mages off. "Aye, aye!"

Mina shook her head at them and sighed in amusement.

"Two of them ran away."

"Maybe they're trying to run after Erigor!"

"Leave them to me!" A wizard from the Eisenwald guild, Rayule, said as he held his hand up in the air.

Mina watched as the bands on his fingers stretched out towards the railings from up top. He was then lifted up, and began swinging until he made it to the top floor. "I'll stop them and be right back!"

Mina raised a brow, and then turned back to the rest of the enemy before her. She wondered if that guy could even stand a chance against the ice mage or the fire mage.

"I'm going, too! I've got a score to settle with the pink-haired guy!" Kageyama shouted as he touched his hand on the ground. He then began to sink into the shadows underground, disappearing from the naked eye.

"Look at that! Rayule and Kage have gone all belligerent! I don't get it! Dancing with these little girls looks like so much more fun!" Byard said as he smirked at Mina and Erza.

Karacka glanced at him and then turned back to the two Fairy Tail females by saying, "They're doing it to help the mission! That's a lot more important than your likes and dislikes!"

Erza turned to Mina with a determined look on her face. "Once we take care of these guys, we'll go after Erigor, too!"

Mina smirked at her with a hand on her hip. "Gotcha!"

"What can two little girls do? But they're two pretty little girls, huh?" Byard then began to blush as he stared at the two red-head beauties.

"It'd be a shame to kill them!" Another guy said as he began to drool with perverted thoughts going through his head.

"Let's capture 'em and sell 'em!"

"Wait, wait! That's only after they do a fairy strip for us!"

Erza glared menacingly at them, angered by the rude comments. **"You slime!" **she snarled, already beginning to equip her weapon.

Mina just shook off the comment like it was nothing. It wasn't as if she hadn't heard that one before. "Eh, I'll just let you think that even though it won't be happening anytime soon."

Happy nodded his head at her. "Aye." He raised a paw.

"Let just one more insult to Fairy Tail pass your lips…**and I can't promise that you'll live tomorrow**!"

Mina turned her head towards Erza, watching as a sword came into her armored hand.

"Whoa…her magic sword…so cool!" she whispered to herself, admiring the blade Ezra held in her grip.

The Eisenwald guild continued to smirk as they themselves brought out magical swords as they ran towards Erza.

"That's no big deal!"

"We've got magic swords a over our guild!"

"Let's peel off her armor, guys!"

Erza charged forward as well, swinging her sword with such ease as she had cut down her enemies. Blood went spurting everywhere as the people fell down. She just flipped around and back flipped as she showed off her skills to Mina and Happy.

The Red Rose Devil just watched in amazement, never having seen such skills in her life. And she seen tons of magic, but none can compare to this.

Mina chuckled, closing her eyes. "Looks like Erza's hogging up all the fun." She then reached into her pouch, pulling out a random bow. "So that means…" Her eyes opened, narrowing in delight. "I'll have to join in on the party as well!"

Mina lifted her bow in the air, already having an arrow in the middle, and fired. The arrow went soaring through the air as it skimmed past Erza's cheek. Her eyes widen as she watched Mina's projectile land a perfect hit on the enemy's shoulder who almost ran to hit the red-head in armor with a sword. The said guy fell back in pain as he cried out in shock.

Mina smirked, glad to know she still had perfect aim. Erza turned to her, thanking her friend silently for saving her. Mina nodded, and then pulled five arrows back, firing them as they hit more of their targets.

Happy slapped both his cheeks, eyes widened in admiration for Mina. "Go Mina!" he cheered, flying up in the air as he flipped a little.

"Tch, what did you think I was doing?" she laughed, dodging a punch as she kneed a random guy in the gut. She then put her bow away as more men came at her all at once. A tick mark appeared on her forehead as she glared.

"Do you guys ever know when you're at loss?" she growled, back flipping from their swings of blades and/or kicks.

One guy actually got to sneak up on her while she left her back unguarded, and groped her boob. This caused the whole room to go quiet, as everyone felt the atmosphere darken. Erza stopped attacking, glancing back to see Mina being groped.

The guy behind her snickered, while the others gulped. They knew that this girl before them was not the type to be…inappropriately touched. But…one of their members just had to fool around.

Mina lowered her head, and clenched up her fist.

"What's wrong little girl? Can't handle a groping from yours truly?" The perv said as he continued to do so.

Mina then lifted her head up, eyes white with fury as she had no pupils. Everyone jumped back in fright, wondering why she looked all demonic. Even Erza was a little shaken by that look, lowering her pike to her side.

The perv laughed, wondering why everyone jumped back. "What's wrong? You guys upset 'cause I got to grope her?"

"N-No…you better m-move..! She's angry!"

"Ha! Yeah, right!"

Mina took a deep breath, raising a fist up in the air. "Oh…you're the one type of guy who would ever regret touching me like this!" she roared, using her other arm to elbow him in the gut. He coughed, staggering back from the impact. Mina then quickly turned, forming an earth bat in her hand and smacked him right in the face.

He went flying back, but this was not over. Mina tossed the bat to the side and lifted her fist up in the air. "Chikyu no nami!*" *Earth wave* She punched the ground, forming a massive earth wave, similar to the waves of an ocean, and sent it moving towards the one guy who pissed her off.

The perv gulped as he slowly lifted his head to see a huge wave of earth coming towards him. "AHHHHH!" he screamed, and then it landed on top of him. His screams were soon muffled until they were heard no more.

Mina then turned her glare to the rest of the guild, raising fist at them. **"Who else wants a piece of me?"**

They looked at on another, towards where one of their members were last seen, and then back at Mina. Some of them shrugged and held their weapons in their hands. "Charge!" They cried out, ignoring the petrified feeling in the bottom of their stomachs.

Erza then equipped into her knight armor, flying towards them as she swung her blade, cutting down more and more as the rest charged at Mina. Mina cocked her head to the side, still pissed off at the fact that _she _was _groped_. Both do not mix when you put them together.

The devil in her was not going to let this stunt go unpaid. Mina spreads her arms out, lowering her head in a menacing way. Some of the enemy felt that they should just retreat, but they didn't want to look bad so they continued to charge.

Mina, seeing that they were not going to give up and were wanting a death wish, shrugged at their loss. "Chikyu tatsumaki!*" *Earth tornado* she cried out, bringing her hands together as she clapped. The sound of her clap echoed throughout the room, causing the ceiling to shake. Then, much to Mina's amazement since she didn't know this move very well, a huge earth-like tornado formed as it began to spun towards the enemy quite faster than she had predicted. She smirked though, glad to know it at least worked.

Erza moved out of the way, and the Eisenwald guild went flying into the tornado. And, much to Mina's distaste, it would not stop right there. Her creation had began to spin out of control as it came towards her.

Mina's eyes widen and her smirk dropped.

"Move!" Erza shouted, pushing her friend to the side. Mina staggered to the side, turning back to see Erza fly towards the tornado head on. She had her sword raised, and once she was close enough, Erza swung her sword. The contact of earth against blade caused a huge explosion that made Mina fall on her butt from the shake. She gasped, covering her eyes as earth went flying everywhere.

Happy coughed, flying towards the red-head who's eyes widen in shock as she stared at the rubble and cloud of dirt. She had made more damage than she had intended to do.

Her lungs burned a little, but not so much that it'll affect her. She was used to earth since after all, she was an earth mage as well as a celestial one.

Someone then began coughing as both Happy and Mina saw a figure come walking towards them. The cloud of dirt began to disappear as Erza came into their sight, back into her normal armor with a few cuts and scrapes here and there. She stared at Mina. Mina gulped, wondering if she had done something wrong. She glanced behind Erza to see the Eisenwald guild beaten with blood everywhere. She looked back to the Queen of Fairy Tail.

Erza stopped in front of Mina, holding out a hand for the girl to take. Mina slowly lifted her hand up, taking Erza's armored hand. The Queen of Fairy Tail then lifted Mina to her feet as Happy flew over to Mina's shoulders.

The red-head with the flying blue cat on her shoulder rubbed the back of her head sheepishly with a cheeky grin. "Heh heh, it looks like I got outta hand, didn't I?" she asked, glancing around to see that the whole room was basically destroyed.

Erza glanced back, and then stared at Mina wile putting a hand on her hip. "I'll admit what you had done was careless…" Mina pouted a little. Erza then closed her eyes with a smile. "But…I also have to admit that I am thankful you were here to help me fight. You showed me the strength you had, and you saved me from being attacked, so…I am thankful Mina."

Mina then felt her hopes being lifted as she smiled widely at Erza. "I'm flattered to hear that from the queen herself." Mina joked, causing Erza to chuckle at her.

"This still doesn't mean that we have to keep being careless on our attacks, just remember that."

Mina nodded, sighing of relief for not going to be punished by Erza's wrath. Happy just smiled away as he said, "You just got lucky Mina."

Mina turned to him with a glare. "Hey!"

He just shrugged his shoulders and flew down to the ground. Mina crossed her arms and watched from the corner of her eye as one of the men from Eisenwald began to runaway. She gasped, wondering how he had escaped in the first place.

Erza saw him as well and turned to Mina. "He's probably going to where Erigor is! Mina follow him!"

The said girl nodded, running after him.

"I'm counting on you!" Erza called after her, watching as both Mina and Happy chased after him. Once seeing them out of her sight, Erza fell to her knees in exhaustion from using up so much magic. She began to breathe heavily, trying to take in as much oxygen as she can.

_I knew it! This is what I get for speeding too fast with that magic four-wheeler car. Natsu…Gray…Mina…The rest is up to you! You, too, Happy. _

With Natsu and Gray…

"**We're supposed to combine our strengths? Don't make me laugh!"**

Gray shouted, glaring at his rival as they ran at the same pace.

Natsu turned to him, glaring as well. **"Fire and ice can't combine to do anything! It's impossible!" **Natsu roared as he gritted his teeth.

"Erza spouts too many orders! She wants to decided everything on her own!" They both growled in annoyance, and also actually agreeing on something for once in their life.

"**I can defeat Erigor on my own with no problem!" **They both shouted out, getting in each others face as they glared menacingly. Both clench their teeth at the opposite element mage.

"Hey, quit imitating me!' They both shouted at the same time, fighting at each others throats. Gray pulled Natsu's hair as Natsu did the same to him.

They soon came down the hall, only to meet two different pathways that led to another away. Both halted to a stop, glancing down both paths.

"Which way?" Natsu asked, glancing at Gray to see what he had to say.

"This is a good place to split up!" Gray replied, turning to Natsu fully as Natsu raised a brow at him. "You understand, Natsu?"

Natsu looked a little surprised at Gray, only because they were not clawing at one another's throats with rude remarks coming from their lips.

Gray lifted a fist up in the air, shaking it. **"We're up against a real fool who's trying to release dangerous magics on the world! Once he's found, he's got to be pounded into the ground!"**

Natsu's hand the caught on fire as he raised it at Gray. **"That won't be the only thing we do, right? He's stupid enough to bring a fight to Fairy Tail! And I'm going to burn him to a crisp for it!"**

They smirked at each other with identical smirks as they both looked determined. **"Hehn!" **

And then…both mages realized they were getting along so they paled and quickly turned away with tints of pink on their cheeks. **"Humph!"**

Gray then lowered his head as he whispered, "Don't you dare die on me!"

"Hm?" Natsu asked, wondering what Gray had whispered to him.

"Nothing! Now get going!" The ice mage shouted as he quickly dashed the opposite way Natsu was going. A blush crept up his cheeks once again as he was too embarrassed to tell Natsu what he said again.

As Gray ran down his path, he glanced up to see a microphone hanging from the ceiling. "Tsk! So they're going to use that to broadcast their murdering curse music! I'm not going to stand for it!" He shouted, but then stopped running after he realized what he had just said. "Broadcasting?"

He then began to turn around as he figured where they were going to be at for this event to unfold. "So that's it! If he wants to broadcast Lullaby…then Erigor has to be in the room with the PA equipment!"

The ice mage quickly ran to a door tat was labeled: Studio. And kicked open the door, splintering it to bits. He then walked in, looking around to find that nobody was there. And definitely no Erigor in his sight.

"**Why isn't he here! **If he wants to broadcast the sound, this is the only place with the equipment to do it, right?"

Rayule, who happened to be hanging above the ice mage, smirked and chuckled at the so called, 'fly.'

Gray looked around some more, slightly confused. "W-Wait a second…It's weird. Somebody should be here! **Isn't broadcasting the song their goal?**"

Rayule then held out his hand, allowing the bands to stretch out and head down towards Gray. They came descending towards his head, but Gray sensed something above him so he dodged in time. Rayule ended up breaking the floor instead of Gray's skull.

The Eisenwald guild wizard lowered himself to the floor as one band was clinging to the ceiling above.

"Your…instincts are too good to allow you to live! You're standing in the way of our plan!"

Gray turned to the enemy with a slick smirk on his lips. **"So there are some ulterior motives behind this, huh? Geez! I know you don't work for a living but don't you have anything better to do?" **he joked, causing himself to smirk even wider at the enemy.

**Yachiru: Well, that's the end of another chap. ^^ I hope you like. Hmm…Happy…seems to like Mina more than Lucy. Or is this just my opinion 'cause it seems like it to me. He lands on her shoulder all the time and hangs around her more.**

**Happy: Aye.**

**Mina: -sweat drops- Ugh…Let's just get this chapter over…**

**Gray: It's about damn time that I get some action!**

**Natsu: Awe…-pouts and glares at Gray- No fair!**

**Yachiru: -shrugs- That's what the manga shows. Anyways, I better do the disclaimer for this chapter just in case someone thinks I'm copywriting.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do **_**NOT**_** own Fairy Tail like its characters, anime, manga, and plot(which is part of the remake, though I still do NOT own the plot), I **_**ONLY**_** own my ocs like Mina and her sister along with others I may or may not create. This story is only called a remake 'cause Lucy's not in it. Though, I still do not own anything but my characters. Also, Phil-0 owns an oc as well who will pop up very soon in this story. **

**Happy: Aye. So, hope we hope you **_**READ**_** and **_**Review**_**! Ja Ne and thanks to those who did along with adding this story to their favs/alerts. See ya in the next chappy! (=^-^=)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm pretty sure you guys know what the council is doing and what Erza does for the crowd so I'll skip them and go on to the next part. **

Rayule landed on his feet, smirking at Gray slyly. "Anybody who stands between us and our mission…will find himself dead!" he finished with a snicker.

Gray's brows furrowed as he stared at the man before him. "You don't have a mission anymore! If you want to broadcast Lullaby, this is the only place to do it from." he began to reason. "Erigor was holding Lullaby, and he isn't here! So I don't see why you all took this station!"

Rayule didn't seem to listen to reason as he had gotten his bands to do the talking for him. "Haa" he cried out, swinging the bands as they followed the rolling Gray as he dodged.

"Whoa!"

As Gray dodged each blow, he began to take note of his surroundings that were being destroyed. _He doesn't hesitate to destroy the public address equipment in this room..! So these jerks never intended to broadcast Lullaby from the first! _he thought with a scowl.

Just then some of the bands soared towards him as he skidded to a halt. Gray then quickly formed a huge block of ice in front of him, stopping the attack that was sure to make him a goner.

"**Ice? Well…"** Rayule said in amusement, eyes widened in delight by the challenge ahead.

"What is it that you creeps are planning?" Gray asked, lifting his head up as he glared at the Eisenwald wizard.

Rayule then summoned his bands back to him as Gray's magic disappeared. "Right now is about the time when Erigor-san will start him **magic wind wall**!"

"Magic wind wall?" The ice mage asked with a frown.

Rayule just simpered away as his eyes widen even more in delight. "It's a barrier of wind that will make sure that you cretins can't get out!"

Gray's eyes enlarged at that. **"What!"**

* * *

><p>Erza stared at the wind barrier before her, feeling the strong current of wind pull at her red locks. She was left completely speechless for bit, but she quickly got voice back as she whispered, "Th-This is…<strong>wrapping the entire station in wind<strong>!"

"I get it. You're the one who got the rabble to run away." Erigor called out as he floated above the red-head, causing her to look up in shock.

Erigor smiled wryly. "Queen of the Fairies."

"**Erigor!" **Erza shouted. "You did this?"

"I always wanted to have a bout with you. Too bad. I've got no time to waste on you today." He then held up his hand and used his wind magic too push Erza into the barrier itself, trapping her in it as well as the others.

She skidded onto her back as the hold in the wind filled itself in. Erza hopped back to her feet, gritting her teeth as she seethed out, "Erigor!"

She then charged forward, reaching her hand out as she tried to go back to the other side. It was use. The tides have turned as she ended up shredding some of her arm from contact. Erza quickly pulled her arm back, hissing in pain as she gripped onto her bloody arm.

Erigor watched in amusement as her plan to go after him had been foiled by one touch of the wind wall. He laughed. "You might as well quit. The magic wind wall won't let anyone outside it. If you try to get out from the inside, it will tear your body to pieces."

Erza glared up at his figure. "What do you intend to do with this?" she demanded.

He laughed at her yet again. "It isn't really a bird cage, so let's call it a fly trap! It's a little big for a few flies, but who cares! Ha ha! You fools have taken too much of my time as it is! So now is when I take my leave of you!"

"Where do you intend to go!"

He then flew away from the scene, heading straight towards where their whole plan had really been from the start.

"Erigor!"

No answer.

"We aren't finished here!" Erza growled out angrily, glaring at nothing in particular. "What the hell is going on?" she asked furiously to herself, clenching her bloody hand as it dripped fresh liquid of blood.

"Wasn't this station supposed to be your target?"

* * *

><p>Gray sent a flying knee towards Rayule's face, knocking the dark wizard back and through a wall as chunks of rock and equipment went everywhere.<p>

"Don't feed me that crap!" Gray yelled angrily. "Just tell me what you're doing!"

Rayule slowly sat up in a sitting position as he began to wipe the blood from his lip. He grinned at the ice mage. "When planning the mission, we started talking about what to do if some flies came buzzing in. The whole reason we wanted to hold this station is so that no train could reach the end of the line at Clover station."

He then began to get up as Gray took a step back in surprise by the plan. His eyes widen after hearing that.

"The town is at the other end of a huge ravine, and the only train in the station able to get there is the one we came in! With the exception of people who can fly like Erigor."

"**So that is where you intend to play Lullaby?"**

"Flex your brain and try to remember what clover has in it!" The dark wizard then shot out his bands, while catching Gray of guard, and sliced at the ice mage…making blood fly in the air.

"**Hehn!"**

"You can't…mean that…" Gray gritted out, blood began to trickle down his cheek. **"Clover…That town…is where all of those old men are meeting! The ones you're really after are the Guild Master!"**

"Ha ha!" Rayule laughed out, grinning away madly.

Gray clenched his hands, lowering his head. "You don't think you can take on a building full of the most powerful wizards in the world?"

"Those old farts don't know anything! And there's no reason why they wouldn't listen to little music! Erigor-san _will _get away with it!"

While Rayule kept yapping to Gray about how Erigor will get away with it and their plan will be accomplished, the said ice mage began summoning ice to his hand.

"And you fools might have stood in the way, but you can't leave this station! That's right! Nobody will be able to stop it now!" The dark wizard's voice rose higher and higher as he didn't know just how angry he had gotten the ice mage to be. "We've been injured and insulted, and now **we** don the judges' robes! And everything will vanish before us!"

Then…Gray did it. He quickly ran at the dark mage after he stopped talking, and grabbed onto his face as he looked up with wide eyes.

"We'll stop you." Gray growled, watching as his ice froze all of Rayule's face. "And you people will regret that you ever tried to kill our old man!"

He then allowed the frozen headed mage fall to the floor with a thud, not caring at all if he was dead or not. Gray's hand was still outstretched as he glared at the defeated enemy, a pissed off demonic look appeared on his face as he said darkly, **"And you will all learn that there is a guild more terrifying than any dark guild!"**

**Yachiru: -stares at Gray-**

**Gray: What? -raises a brow-**

**Yachiru: You're freakin' scary, you know that?**

**Gray: -smirks- Thanks for the complement.**

**Yachiru: -grins and hugs him quickly- That's why I like ice more 'cause you make ice look all badass.**

**Gray: -crosses arms and smirks even wider- They don't call me Ice Boy for no reason. -strips out of nowhere-**

**Yachiru: Eep! -face reddens- Put some clothes on and I'll be able to end this short chapter! No Mina was here…but I'm sure she'll appear in the next chap sometime. **

**Gray: -puts a shirt on and pants-  
><strong>

**Yachiru: -sighs of relief- Anyways, hope you liked this chapter of Gray and somewhat Erza! _Read_ and _Review_ please and Ja Ne for now!**


	15. Chapter 15

"I don't know…Y-You can't do it. Breaking through the magic wind..? Not a chance that we could do it." Byard said as he was on the ground, still pretty beaten up from both Erza and Mina. He stared up at the red-head in armor, one eye squinted as blood still trickled down his nose.

Erza stared at him, saying nothing in return.

"**Erza!"** Another voice rang out, entering the room as both Byard and Erza looked up to see the one and only Gray Fullbuster who appeared on the top floor.

"Is that you, Gray?" Erza asked as she dropped Byard's head back to the floor with a thud. "Isn't Natsu with you?"

"We split up! But there's something more important!" He then pointed back at the way he came, eyes wide and a bit spooked. **"Eisenwald's real target is the station at the end of the line! It's the meeting with all those old guys! That's who they're trying to play Lullaby for!"**

Erza narrowed her eyes as she said, "I've heard most of that from the ones down here. But right now, some wind wall has this station pinned down."

"Yeah! I saw that before I got here!" Gray replied, hopping over the railing as he jumped down to the floor. He landed in a crouched position as he looked up at Erza. "If we try to force our way through it, we'll be turned into ground beef!"

Erza nodded her head in agreement. "And while we're wasting our time here, Erigor is getting closer ad closer to the masters meeting."

Gray stood, walking over to one of the dark guild members and began kicking at his side. "Don't these guys know how to turn off the wall?"

"**EEE!"**

"Stop that. They know nothing." Erza ordered. Gray did as he was told and pulled back.

The requip mage then thought for a second. Her eyes then widen in remembrance as she looked at Gray.

He raised a brow at her. "Hm?"

"Remember that Eisenwald has one among them called 'Kage'! He's the one who broke the wards to Lullaby all on his own!"

"Is he a dispeller? If so, he can dispel the wind all!"

"We must hurry and capture this Kage!" Erza yelled as they both began to run out the room, not knowing that another person of Eisenwald was going to ruin that hope.

* * *

><p>While Erza and Gray ran off to go find Kage -or Kageyama-, Mina and Happy wandered off to try and find that runaway dark guild wizard.<p>

"Ah, hell. We lost track of that fat guy and the others." Mina pouted as she looked around at the armor statues standing proud and tall in front of her.

"Aye." Happy agreed, looking around as well.

"Hmm…I'm thinking about turning around. How bout you?" Mina pondered as Happy gave her a petrified look. He slapped both his cheeks as his jaw dropped. He went as pale as a ghost.

"Eh?"

"Erza told us to follow that guy!" he said in a shaky tone. "I can hardly believe it! You're amazing, Mina." He then turned his back on her.

"You're willing to ignore Erza's orders, huh? This is **Erza** we're talking about! I don't want to see what you'll look like when Erza gets through with you."

Mina gave him a dumbfounded look. "What? Are you serious?" she asked in disbelief, not at all fazed by his words. She put her hands on her hips and chuckled. "Awe, Happy. I didn't know that you cared for my well-being. Fine. I'll just follow an order that is pointless by now."

Happy turned around, grinning away at her. "I just don't want to get killed because of you."

Mina dropped her head in a sulking manner. "Well…so much for thinking that you were a good Hairball…"

"Wow, Mina. You seem out of character today." he chirped, walking away from her as he waved a paw.

Mina raised a fist, walking after him. "Hey! I'll show you who's out of character when I'm done with you! **And why are you even hanging around me anyway, Fuzz ball!**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Erigor!" <strong>Natsu roared, kicking down a wall with his fire foot. He hopped into the room, looking around angrily for the said person. **"Where are you hiding? Come on!"**

He turned his head to the right, and then to the left.

"Next!" he shouted, kicking yet another wall down.

Kage, who was above Natsu as a shadow, sweat dropped. _D-Doesn't he know what doors are for? He's the most destructive guy I've ever seen…_

"Next!"

_But Erigor-san isn't in the station anymore…He could search forever and it won't do any good. _Kage then lifted his head out from the shadows. _I could leave him alone, and it'd be fine, but…_

The shadow mage then began coming out of the shadows, leaving just his hands to the ceiling. _But that plan wouldn't… _

And then he swung his feet towards the back of Natsu's head, sending the fire mage flying forward. "…satisfy me at all!"

"**Gak!"**

Natsu was sent flying into boxes as they broke to pieces from the impact.

"Hya ha!"

"Ohhh…It's you again!" Natsu growled, turning around to show Kage that his head was stuck in a picture frame. He had a tick mark on his forehead.

Kage smirked. "I've pretty much figured out you magic. You take in fire, and it adds to your destructive strength. It's an unusual power."

Natsu then broke the picture as he howled out, "Ngaaa! I really want to punch you out right now, but I can't! I really want to, but you're a waste of time right now! Where's Erigor?"

"Well, that's a good question." Kage said darkly, crouching down as his shadows began to stretch out. "If you can beat me, I'll tell you what you want to know."

Natsu jumped into the air and grinned wickedly as he dodged the giant shadow fist.

"I can beat you to a pulp, **and **you'll tell me? Two birds with one stone! I'm all fired up!"

Kage scowled at him, seeing that he didn't get hit by the attack. "Tsk! You're quick!" He then summoned more shadows, this time having them be as snakes as they hissed and surrounded the pink-haired male. **"But you can't dodge orochi shadow! You can run, but it'll chase you wherever you go!"**

Natsu summoned fire to his hand, clenching it as he aimed it towards the snakes. "Uraaaa!" he cried out punching and destroying each and everyone of the shadows.

"Wh-?" Kage gulped, watching his creations being destroyed by the fire mage.

Natsu threw out kicks and punches as he gritted his teeth.

"Th-That's impossible! He destroyed them all!"

And there the fire mage was, surrounded by smoke as his hands still held their flame. He glanced around, seeing nothing, before turning to Kage with a grin on his lips.

The shadow mage's eyes twitched in annoyance as Natsu came running at him.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Natsu cried out, pulling his fist back before landing one good fire punch onto the cheek of the enemy.

"**GURK!"** And then Kage was sent flying up. _What the…only one punch…Th-That isn't the punch of a wizard! _he thought, horrified as he thought.

Natsu then turned off the fire, holding his hands up to catch Kage once the dark mage landed on his hands. As soon as the Eisenwald wizard landed in his hands, Natsu gripped his shirt and tossed him at full speed towards the wall.

"**Aaah!"**

"**Ooooooh!"**

Then the shadow mage smacked against the brick, and rocks went flying everywhere. Too bad for him, though. Natsu wasn't just done yet. The said male opened his mouth wide, blowing out fire as it flew towards the shocked dark wizard.

_He's…_ his eyes widen as the flame came towards him. _He's a monster!_

With Mina…

"What the hell!" she cursed, feeling the building beginning to shake from something, or someone. Her eyes began to widen as she caught her balance with the wall's support. A piece of the ceiling fell on her head as she growled in annoyance.

"What?" Happy cried out, looking around with wide eyes as well. He then laughed at Mina, seeing some pieces falling on her head.

"Shut up!" she hissed, glaring at him as she began to run towards the source of the commotion.

Happy continued to laugh as he flew behind her.

With Erza and Gray…

"It's close! Let's go!" Erza yelled, running ahead of Gray.

"That's Natsu! No doubt about it!"

With Natsu…

Kage had already fallen back to the ground, beaten and bloody from the pounding. Natsu grinned, smoke coming through his teeth. "Ha ha ha! I win!"

"Urn…"

"Now tell me where Erigor is, like you promised!" he then pointed a finger at his beaten opponent, demanding to hear the answer he had won for.

Kage slumped forward, breathing heavily as his face was swollen a bit from the punch. "Heh heh heh…You idiot…Erigor-san isn't anywhere in this station…"

Natsu looked at him with wide eyes and mouth gaped open. He couldn't believe his ears. "Huh?"

"Natsu! Don't do anything more to him! We need him!" Erza shouted, now running towards the pink-haired male as she entered the room.

Natsu looked back, brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh? What? What!"

Gray smirked at him as he came in after Erza. "Nicely done, flamer!" he congratulated the fire mage with praise.

Erza smiled. "That's what I expect of you, Natsu!"

Mina and Happy then appeared at the scene from an opposite entrance.

"Natsu!" she shouted, causing the said male to turn to her. Mina saw what he had done to the shadow user, so she grinned. "Nice job!" she laughed out, giving him a thumbs up.

Happy flew next to her. "Aye!" he smiled.

"What's up with you guys? A guy like this is nothing"

Erza then ran past Natsu as she headed towards Kage. Mina, Gray, and Happy stood next to Natsu as they watched the female mage in front of them.

"We don't have time to explain! We've been looking for him!" Gray pointed out as Natsu still looked confused.

"Leave him to me!" Erza said, quickly running up to the beaten badly mage and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt as she lifted him up in the air.

"Grn…" he grunted in pain.

Erza pointed her sword towards his face, showing him she meant business. "You will dispel the wind wall, and you will do it so without uttering a word of disagreement! With your first negative comment, I carve my first slice."

She said darkly, scaring the male before her as he began to shake and sweat nervously. "Urk!"

"Hey! He's all broken up! I don't care what this is, this is going too far!" Natsu protested for Kage, jaw dropped and eyes wide. _I knew Erza was dangerous, but…_

Gray turned to Natsu, sweating nervously. "Be quiet!" he hissed.

"But it's the truth…" Mina muttered, jaw dropped as well.

Gray turned to her, holding a hand up for her to be silent. "Don't let her hear!" he whispered back harshly just as Erza glanced back at them, eyes wide angrily.

"**What was that?"** she asked demonically, scaring Gray, Natsu, and Mina as they huddled together with wide, frightened eyes and fake smiles.

"N-Nothing!" They all stuttered out, sweat dropping as Erza turned back to Kage.

They looked at one another, sighing of relief as they stepped back.

"Phew...for a second there I thought Erza was going to kill me." Natsu said idiotically, grinning and laughing away.

"**Did I hear you say something Natsu?" **A voice that sounded like Erza growled.

Natsu felt chills run down his spine as he paled. His eyes were wide in fright once again and he froze in place. "I-I meant to say was…Y-You're such a kind soul…Erza…"

A snicker was heard, and he turned around to see both Happy and Mina laughing at him. "I can't believe he fell for it!" Happy laughed out, holding onto his stomach.

Mina held onto her head as she began to laugh harder than before. "I can't believe that I actually did an Erza impersonation of her voice!"

Natsu gaped at them both in disbelief, pointing a shaky finger at them. He couldn't believe his eyes and ears.

"H-Hey! That's not funny!" he cried out childishly.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Gray chuckling at him as well. Natsu lowered is finger back down, sulking in a pouting manner as he hunched his shoulders in defeat. "You guys are no fun." he whispered quietly, eyes closed sadly.

Mina and Happy appeared next to him as they each patted a shoulder.

"It's okay Pinky…we were only racking your chain. No harm done, just a simple tease." Mina snickered to herself, smirking devilishly.

Happy nodded his head in agreement. "Aye."

Erza lifted Kage up higher, pointing the sword with its tip on his cheek. "Say you understand!" she growled, catching everyone's attention once again as they all straightened back up from the joke.

"I…" he began to strain out. "I under-" But then he was cut off as a slicing noise of flesh being stabbed was heard. **"Glegh!"** And then he coughed up blood, slumping forward towards Erza as his head lowered.

Everyone's eyes widen as he fell forward, a knife sticking out of his back.

"Kage!" Erza cried out, catching him as he landed in her arms.

The person who done this was none other than Karacka himself. His hand was still outstretched to where he had just stabbed Kage. He began to sweat.

"_It's an easy job…Just…kill Kage."_

"Kage!" Erza cried out again, hoping to get an answer. Nothing…

"Damn!" Gray gritted out. "He was our one way out…"

Natsu stood there, gaping with eyes still widened in shock. Mina's eyes were wide as well, and she clenched her fist, whilst glaring at the person who caused this.

"You bastard!" she screamed out, a tick mark appeared on her forehead.

"**Dammit!" **Gray shouted, running forward to Erza and the injured Kage in her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Yachiru: I am on a roll with updating chapters! I have gotten back into Fairy Tail even more now! Go buy the anime! It's now in ENGLISH! I got it, and watched it the first day it came out. I was left speechless 'cause the anime was even better listening to it in English. I loved it. Most of my favorite characters from Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood are playing some of the character's roles!<strong>

**Mina: Yep, she found out that Ling was Natsu, and she went all excited. And especially when Laxus was none other than Roy Mustang, her favorite character out of fma. Besides Ling and Edward.**

**Yachiru: Gosh, I am going to watch it today now and probably tomorrow as well. ^^ Anyways, enough talk, I need to end this chapter. Read and Review please! For this chapter and the previous ones as well! ^^ I'd like to read your lovely reviews. Is Mina really that awesome?**

**Mina: -smirks- Ya damn right I am. Thank you guys for saying that I make Fairy Tail more badass! That just makes me more fired up!**

**Natsu: Hey! That's my line! -glares-**

**Happy: Aye. Ja Ne for now! -watches the stare down between Mina and Natsu-**

**Yachiru and Gray and Erza: O.O**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kage! Hang in there!" Erza screamed out, laying him onto her lap.

"Hey!" Gray shouted, shaking Kage's shoulder. **"We need your powers!"**

Natsu stood still, too shocked to move. Mina glanced at him, to Kage. She then couldn't take it anymore once she saw that Natsu wasn't moving and ran over.

"Kage!" She shouted, bending over as she touched his back. "We need you!"

Natsu then snapped out of his daze after hearing Mina shout and he clenched his fist.

Gray gritted his teeth, clenching his hands. "I don't believe this! Dammit!"

"Ah…Uo…Ah…" Karacka gasped out, not even believing in what he had just done.

Natsu blinked. "Wasn't he…one of you..?"

"Eee!" Karacka screeched out, sinking back through the wall in fright.

Natsu blinked again before his eyes turned cold and he clenched his hands angrily. **"He was in your guild! He was supposed to be one of you!" **he roared out angrily.

Mina clenched her fist as well and bit her bottom lip. "People like that…make me sick." she whispered darkly, not caring if she sounded mean or not.

Nobody argued with her though, understanding what she meant.

Erza stared at Mina for a bit, feeling how she felt before turning back to Kage. "You're the only one who can dispel the magic the wind wall! You can't die!" Erza cried out, shaking him back and forth.

Natsu watched his friends kneel before the shadow mage, feeling defeated and the loss of hope filled the atmosphere. Mina seemed out of character as she was showing more emotion than he had ever seen.

He was a little taken aback, but…he also felt even more anger boil in the pit of his stomach from watching. The fire mage then ran forward, forming a fire fist as he jumped at the wall. **"You dirty little…" **he growled, smashing the wall while also hitting the fleeing Eisenwald guild wizard.

"**Agyaa!"**

Natsu's fist connected to Karacka's stomach, maybe even breaking a few ribs, as the whole wall came down on them both.

"Kage! You must hold on!" Erza kept pestering, hoping he'll snap out of it and come back to them.

Gray stood, shaking his head as he pointed out, "Erza, it's no good. He isn't even conscious."

"We mustn't let him die! He has to dispel the wind!"

Mina said nothing, though she glanced at Natsu to see that he did a number on the dark wizard. She smiled to herself, silently thanking him for doing the right thing.

"Dispel the wind? He can't use magic in his condition!" Gray shouted, trying to get Erza to just quit.

"He must! It's the only way!" she shouted back, telling him that she must keep trying.

"Is this the kind of guild you're in!" Natsu shouted down at the foe he had just punched. He glared, scowling at such a low-level move. Especially if someone tries to kill their own comrades; their own friends.

With Erigor…

"The town of Clover where the Guild Masters are gathering…is close! I've even regained most of the power I lost when I made the magic wind wall!" he said to himself, staring down at the bridge that led to Clover. The wind blew, as he held his sickle on his shoulders and behind his neck.

"Maybe I'll fly!" He then took a step upward, beginning to lift himself into the air with ease.

"Those old cretins who stole our work…our authority! Just you wait!"

He then leaned forward, and took off as he went through the sky like a speeding bullet. "I'll kill you all using Lullaby! **The Death God decrees punishment!**" he shouted evilly with a sadistic, monster-like smirk on his face.

Back with the Fairy Tail gang…

"So what Erigor was really after was the Guild Masters all along." Mina muttered, rubbing her chin in thought. Gray nodded at her. She then laughed, shaking her head as she slapped her forehead.

"I should've guessed! It's obvious since they were the only people who ruined the dark guilds jobs."

"Yeah…But if we don't do something about this wind wall, we'll never leave the station!" Gray said as he stood next to her, watching the wind wall turn at a very fast speed.

Erza stayed by Kage to fix him up while Natsu stood a little far away from Mina and Gray.

Natsu stared for the longest while, until that is…when he finally got irritated in waiting. The hot-headed mage's eyebrow twitched as he had had enough.

He then charged forward, ignoring the shouts of protest from Mina, and charged on like a loose bull. His body connected with the wall, only to send him rolling back past Gray and Mina.

"Gaaaahh!"

"See?" Gray pointed out, turning to Mina as she crossed her arms.

"Ah, I see! Thanks for showing me Natsu!" She didn't want to be mean, but he had showed her an example of what could happen if she tried the exact stunt. That's why sometimes she's glad for Natsu being impatient as he is when it comes to situations like this.

"Kage…" Erza whispered, touching his head as she brushed some hairs out of his face. "Please…We need your power."

"Dammit!" hollered Natsu in annoyance. He jumped to his feet and pulled his fist back, summoning his flame. Natsu then charged and…he fell to the floor with a thud. Bruised from head to toe.

"Damn Natsu…" Mina whispered, hissing and flinching at how painful it looked.

"Idiot! Brute force won't do this job." Mina heard Gray point out to Natsu.

She sweat dropped. "I don't know if you can keep Natsu from using brute force." She then turned back to the ice mage. "And I guess we can scratch out the idea of you freezing it, right?"

Gray nodded. "Yeah."

"Ngwooo!"

Mina turned to see Natsu once again running straight into the wind wall. Her eyes widen in disbelief as her eyebrow twitched.

"Hold on there, Hot-head! You're going to end up killing yourself! Stop, now!"

"**Kh!"** He didn't even budge as Mina sighed angrily and ran over to him, holding out her arms as she wrapped them around his waist. She then pulled him back slowly as she growled, **"Stop you fool!"**

"Dammit! What do we do now?" Erza gritted out, glaring at nothing in particular.

The pink-haired male then turned to look at Mina, giving her a strange look. Mina raised a brow. "What?"

He then turned around fully as he placed his hand on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "You're an Earth mage!"

"So..?" she muttered, not thinking of it as a big deal.

"So? You can dig for us since you use earth!" he shouted, catching everyone's attention.

Mina turned to see their looks before looking down with a pink tint on her cheeks. "Ne, sorry Natsu…My earth doesn't work that way. I never bothered to learn underground techniques…I always trained up top…"

Natsu's shoulders dropped as some hope was lost. His grin dropped slightly as he furrowed his brows in thought.

Everyone else looked down as their hope was soon shattered as soon as it left.

Well, that is until Natsu said, **"That's it! Your celestial spirits! You're also a celestial mage!"**

"Huh?" she said, dumbfounded as she jumped slightly from his shout.

Gray turned his head as he listened with his interest being peeked.

"I was able to go from one place to another through the celestial spirit world, right?"

Mina sweat dropped as remembrance came to her face as she groaned slightly. "Yeah…but normal people can die in there…Besides, you're only an exception because you're not normal. You can't breathe in the celestial world."

Min then pushed Natsu's hands off her shoulders as she sighed out, "And celestials only appear where the celestial mage is. In other words for you to understand…" she said unemotionally as she watched him give her a weird look, "The only way to get out through the celestial world is if another celestial mage is out there. And last I checked…**There are none out there!**" she growled, clenching her fist slightly.

Erza, Happy, and Gray just continued to watch.

"Cut the long explanations and just do it!" Natsu said in annoyance, giving her a look as he crossed his arms. His black eyes stared into her purple ones as her eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

Mina's knuckles cracked as she tightened her clenched up hand. "I just told you that it's not possible, dumb ass!" she hissed, gritting her teeth as she did so. Fire burned in her eyes as the two mages had a stare down.

Happy raised a brow slightly as Mina began taking deep breathes. The red-head closed her eyes and was starting to calm herself down. Her once flushed face turned back to its normal shade before opening her eyes back up to still hold the raging fire she gained.

"Look…" she then sighed and put a hand on her hip. "All I am saying is that if we were to somehow get a human through the celestial spirit world…it'd make a horrible betrayal of contract. Back at that mansion…We were lucky that it was Everlue's key."

As soon as that name escaped her lips, Happy's eyes widen slightly as he thought out loud, "Everlue's…key?"

He then looked down at the ground before he quickly lifted his head, smacking both paws on his cheeks as his eyes were wide in remembrance. **"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"**

Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to Happy with questioning gazes. The blue cat pointed a finger at Mina as he shouted, "Mina! I just remembered!"

She raised a brow, crossing her arms as she did so. "What is it, Fuzz-ball? Spill it."

He flailed his arms around like a lunatic as he replied, "Something I was trying to remember when we came to your place!"

Happy then stopped flailing his arms, reaching back towards his bag. He then hauled it over his shoulder, allowing his backpack to fall to the floor. He opened the top, sliding his paws in as he looked inside. Mina sweat dropped once she caught sight of a fish.

_T_y_pical…_ she thought, groaning slightly.

Once he got what he was looking for, Happy quickly pulled out the item while beaming proudly as he held it up like a trophy. "This!" he shouted with glee.

Mina's jaw dropped. "Are you…**serious**?" she rasped. **"Isn't that…the key to that gigantic maid, Virgo!"**

She then crouched down to the cat's height, smirking slightly as she gave him a quick pat on the head. "Nice job getting that key but…why'd ya steal it?" She raised a brow.

Happy shook his head, still holding the key in all its glory. "No! Virgo herself wanted me to give it to you!"

"Ne?"

"What are you talking about?" Erza inquired, joining in on the conversation as she stood and took a few steps forth. She gazed at Happy and Mina, somewhat curious yet confused as well.

"We don't have time to waste discussing stupid things like this!" Gray shouted, slightly annoyed that they weren't doing anything to help get them out of this situation.

"Virgo…" Natsu began, thinking back on the Daybreak mission. "You mean that gorilla for a maid?"

Happy turned to nod at Natsu before looking back to Mina. "She said that the contract was broken the minute Everlue was arrested. And she said that this time she wanted to create a contract with you, Mina!"

Mina sweat dropped slightly. "I can hardly imagine her…wanting to contract with me." she mumbled, thinking about that huge, pink-haired maid.

Mina sighed before standing back on her feet, stretching a little. "It's nice to know finally but…let's cut the chit-chat. Now's the time for action on how to bust out of here."

"But…" Happy argued, yet Mina hushed him as she raised a finger to his mouth.

"No 'buts'," she teased, grinning a little. "Cats meow, they don't argue nor speak."

Gray's jaw dropped as a huge sweat drop appeared onto the back of his head. One eye twitched as he raised a hand shakily, but said nothing.

Happy looked down. "Virgo was able to dig beneath the ground. I thought that maybe she'd be able to help us get out under the wind wall…"

"**What?"** Erza gasped in shock.

"**Is that true!" **Gray shouted, clearly as shocked as everyone else in the room.

Mina gaped, a flicker of remembrance shined in her purple orbs. "Are you for real?" she gasped. "If so…you can really be handy at times, Happy! Why say something now and not before!" she chirped, cocking her head to the side.

"Because you were being mean when you told me cats don't argue, they meow." he answered truthfully.

"Oh, right…" she muttered, rubbing her chin. "Anyways…Hand that baby on over!" she shouted, gladly taking her new key as it transformed into a bow. The color was more of a pinkish-red with gold lining, but Mina did not mind the change of that color.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I…one who connects the path of the celestial spirit world to our own…command you who I call to pass through your Gate."

Mina then opened her eyes, holding out the small bow as she parted her lips and called out, **"Open! Door of the Virgin Palace! Virgo!"**

Then poof…appearing before their eyes was a beautiful, pink-haired girl who bowed and wore a maid's outfit. "Did you call, Mistress?" Virgo asked politely, her voice sounding more gentle and friendly as did her new appearance.

"N-eh?" Mina's eyes widen, not believing her eyes.

Virgo lifted her head up, locking eyes with Mina, her new master. Natsu stepped forward, staring at Virgo as she turned to him with a smile.

"You've lost weight." Natsu said, looking her up and down.

"Please forgive my prior actions."

Mina's eyes just practically bulged out of her head while her jaw dropped. "She didn't just lose weight! She lost her old image and got a new one!"

Virgo turned to Mina as she watched the red-head slowly raise a finger.

"Y-Your l-look…" she stuttered.

"I am the loyal servant of my Master or Mistress. I will take the form that my Master or Mistress wishes and faithfully do my work."

"Your last Master was higher placed and a more skilled wizard." Natsu pointed out.

Mina got out of her daze and turned to Natsu with a glare. "Natsu…you…" she growled, "Keep your side comments to yourself!"

"Hmm? She's pretty cute." Gray said while smirking at Virgo.

"Mina…" Erza sighed happily. "I should have guessed."

"Anyways, we're in a hurry Virgo. Maybe we'll talk about our contract another time!"

Virgo gave a quick bow. "As you wish, Mistress."

"Uh…no 'Mistress' for this gal." Mina said, pointing at herself.

Virgo nodded. "Very well…" She glanced down at Mina's chain whip. "Dominatrix."

Mina rubbed her chin at the thought, but then shook her head. "Nah…I think I'll just stick with…Lady Mina. Hmm…sounds pretty…good." Mina looked to Virgo to see her reaction.

Virgo bowed and smiled. "As you wish, Lady Mina."

"What's 'pretty good' about it?" Gray shouted as he sweat dropped. "Never mind! Just hurry!"

"**And so shall I begin!" **Virgo shouted, diving underground.

"**Whoa!"**

"**She went underground!"**

"Good work, Mina." Erza said proudly as she reached out and grabbed the said girl, pulling her into a hug.

Mina's head smacked dead into armor. "Gak!"

Gray smiled. "Good! We can use that hole to get out!" His smile then vanished once he turned to see Natsu wrapping Kageyama's arm around his neck.

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

The said male looked up at the ice mage, gritting his teeth slightly. "It'll leave a bad taste in my mouth if he dies after fighting me!"

Erza smiled at Natsu and nodded as well as Mina who closed her eyes and grinned.

-x-

"**We're out!"**

"**Hurry!"** Erza ushered Mina as soon as the girl popped half her body out from the hole. "The wind's awful!"

Mina rubbed her head and groaned. "It's not as easy as you think, Erza."

"Lady Mina! Others may see your underwear!" Virgo called out, diving to pull down Mina's skirt.

Mina turned to her, not feeling her skirt being lifted up. She stopped Virgo in place. "Hold it right there, Virgo."

The maid stopped. "There's no need when-" Mina then gets cut off as soon as her skirt lifts up for a wanderers eyes to see.

And Gray, being the lucky male he is, got to see what was really under Mina's skirt. He blushed madly as his eyes popped out of his head.

Mina noticed his stare and gasped while screeching, "Close your eyes!" She tried furiously to pull down her skirt as a blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Let me help, Lady Mina." Virgo said, kneeling down and helping pull her mistress's skirt down.

The red-head nodded but then looked down and saw Virgo's skirt blowing up. "Virgo! Cover your own as well!"

As if one girls skirt being blown up was bad enough…now Gray got to see two in one go. Who knew a male like him could get a chance like this. It was killing two birds with one stone or, in his case, looking at two girls underwear with one lucky male.

"You're too late. There's no way you'll ever be able to catch up with him now." Kage whispered roughly. "Chalk up the win for us…"

Erza turned to him, shocked as she noticed something missing as well. "Where's Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"Happy's gone, too!"

With Erigor…

Erigor continued to fly high above the train track as he looked to see that he was not far from his destination. "I can see the town!"

Then…he heard something moving in the air, so he glanced back. Something was coming straight for him.

"**This is…"**

Erigor could see something, but not clearly.

"…**Happy's…"**

Now his eyes widen in disbelief and shock.

"…**Max speed!"** Natsu shouted, his feet that were on fire smacked dead onto Erigor's cheek. This caused the wind mage to lose flight and fall back down to earth.

"Gyaahhh!"

Natsu grinned triumphantly as he let go of Happy and landed on both his feet. He stood just a few feet away from Erigor's crash landing.

"I can't…Ay any…more…" The blue cat strained out, falling down as Natsu caught him with ease.

"Good work, Happy! It's thanks to you that we caught up with him!"

Erigor slowly stood, gritting his teeth as he glanced at them both. "Y-you cretin! What are you doing here?"

Natsu's grin turned into a smirk as his hand caught on fire. He then got into a battle stance as he answered, **"I'm here to take you down! You worthless bag of wind!"**

-x-

**Yachiru: Finally! Another chapter done! -grins-**

**Mina: Awesome! -looks at Gray-**

**Gray: What? -raises brow-**

**Yachiru: Say it!**

**Gray: -sighs- Fine...Merry Christmas...-forms a snowflake in hand and gives them out to each reader-**

**Natsu: All right! -pumps fist in the air with a cheeky grin- Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
><strong>

**Happy: Aye. Ja ne and Merry Christmas! -munches on his fish he got for Christmas-**

-x-


	17. Chapter 17

~With Mina and the gang~

"How come we're in a different car?" Mina questioned, looking out as she gaped. It was a little weird for her because she never rode in a car that was on a train track. Fairy Tail really can be a surprising group.

Gray crossed his arms as he looked at Kage next to him. "Eisenwald seems to pay a lot of attention to details, and one of them was completely destroying the car we came in."

Mina sighed, shrugging her shoulders as she slowly turned to relax and sit back in her seat. She brushed some hair out of face and closed her eyes. "That means we'll have to pay for the loss, ne?"

Kage crossed his arms as well, and turned his head away from the red-head as he said, "Heh…You went and stole another car, huh?"

She opened her eyes, slightly glaring at him. "We _borrowed _it! Besides, even if we did steal it, it's your guild's fault in the first place for destroying the other one!" she growled, raising a fist at him before turning her head away in an annoyed manner.

Gray chuckled at her, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"S-So why did you bring me along..?" The shadow mage asked quietly, lowering his head to the ground.

Mina 'hmphed' and answered, "If we left you, you would've ended up dying. We are going to find someone who will treat you in Clover…I guess. Just thank us later once you're better."

"No! I'm asking you why you saved me! I'm the enemy!" Kage yelled at her, making Mina raise her hands in defense.

"Sheesh, would it kill ya not to yell at me..?" she grumbled under her breath, secretly wishing they would be in Clover already.

Once he saw her turn her head away, Kage smirked as a thought came into his head. "Oh, I get it! I'm your hostage to be used as a bargaining chip in your negotiation with Erigor. It won't work. He's completely cold-blooded. He won't trade me for anything. Heh, heh." he chuckled at the thought, smirk widening even more.

Mina slowly faced her head his way, grinning slightly. "Ah, so that's what you think we're planning, eh? Heh, what a funny idea." she laughed out, making Kage feel uneasy at the way she laughed. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw her grin.

Gray turned to him, laying his arm up on the top of the seat as he said unemotionally, "You want to die? I can kill you if you want."

The red-head snorted as she closed her eyes, murmuring rather loudly, "It would be easier to get rid of the extra load…"

Kage looked at them both, shocked. His eyes widen in disbelief at their words.

"Life or death is the only way to settle things, you know. All you guys should think of the future a little." The ice mage pointed out, giving the shadow mage before him a hard, knowing stare.

Kage stared, eyes still wide. Though, he was surprised this time.

The car then swerved to the side in a shaky manner, which sucks for Mina because she was standing up to fix her clothes. Poor girl fell backwards as her butt pressed up against Kage's cheek.

He groaned from the impact, and Mina blushed madly as she glanced back.

Gray quickly stood, ignoring the two as he ran to the red-head in armor upfront.

"Erza!" he shouted, worry filling his voice as he checked on her.

Erza glanced his way as she fixed her mistake and got the car back on track. "Forgive me…" she whispered. "I'm all right."

She leaned over a bit, breathing heavily as sweat dripped down her cheek. _My eyes are glazing over... _she thought, staring ahead as a slight blur appeared before her vision. _I knew I was using too much magic power…_

Kage scowled slightly at Mina, rubbing his cheek. "Can't you go on a diet and slim down that huge rear end?" he complained, a little peeved by the fact that her big butt smashed against his face.

Mina growled, blushing in embarrassment as she did so. "Hey!" she hollered, reaching back to touch her butt. "It's not my fault that lookin' good can make your butt big! I'll have you know that my figure is in top shape! Gray! Back me up!"

Gray's eyebrow twitched as he stared at Mina in annoyance. "Are you serious? I just had a good line back there! Don't overshadow it with your own…" he eyed her up and down, blushing slightly. "Problems…"

Erza gritted her teeth as more of her magic was being drained. _Natsu…Stop Erigor where he is..! Just long enough so we can get there! If you don't stop him, all the Guild Masters in the entire region will be dead._

~With Natsu…~

Natsu grinned as he held up both his flamed fists. **"Come on! I'll do you a favor and warm up that dangerous flute of yours!" **he roared in excitement, ready for some action.

Erigor stared daggers at the pink-haired boy in front of him, gritting his teeth. _The magic wind wall…And what happened to Kageyama and the others? I only had a little farther to go to get to where all the old men were! _he thought, narrowing his eyes as he lifted up his hand and formed a sign.

_These stupid flies…are really a pain the rear!_ He then blew some wind magic at Natsu, surprising the fire mage as he was pushed back.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he covered himself, receiving cuts from the deadly wind magic. "Ow…ow…"

"Disappear!" Erigor yelled, pushing Natsu backwards and almost off the edge.

Natsu gasped. "Oh, no! Happy!" he cried out, before quickly remembering that the said blue cat was out cold. He tried to balance himself back up. "Oh yeah! He's used all his power!"

"Small fry!" Erigor flew over, whipping out his scythe as he slashed through the air. The impact of his wind knocked Natsu off his balance and over the edge.

"Ooh!" Natsu cried out. **"I'm falling!"** He flailed his arms as he tried to think. The fire mage, whom was still falling, fired out his flame, concentrating as he made the flame curve and grab a hold of the bridge.

The wind mage who thought he finished off his enemy, had his eyes widen in shock. "**What? **Fire stuck to the bridge?" he snapped in disbelief.

Natsu pulled himself up until he was shot off into the air. He allowed gravity to bring him down as he landed on his own two feet in a crouched position.

He looked up at Erigor, slowly standing as he flexed his arm which still held a flame. "So all I had to do was change the quality of the flame. I always wanted to try that." Natsu mused.

Erigor narrowed his eyes as he was not shocked anymore. **"Wh-What was that supposed to be…"**

The pink-haired mage ignored his question as he got into a battle stance. He put out the fire on his hands, and instead on his feet. "You're half naked! I'll bet that's cold! Let me warm you up!"

He then took off with such speed as he dashed forwardsnd grabbed a hold of Erigor while grinning devilishly.

_He's fast! _Erigor thought in shock as his eyes widen.

He tried to jump back from the fire mage's wrath, but it was already too late. Natsu did a flip and soon his fire foot connected with the back of Erigor's head, sending the wind mage downward.

"**Karyu-no-Kakitsume!*" ***Fire Dragon's Talon.

Natsu then summoned his flames to his hand, ready to punch the living daylights out of Erigor if it weren't for the wind mage to pull himself back together.

Erigor jumped high into the air, glaring angrily as he gritted out, "Don't be so cocky!" He then swiped his hand, making the wind attack Natsu as the said male quickly dodged in surprise.

"What-?"

Erigor then whipped his hand back and forth, forming his own little twister of quick winds. **"Storm bringer!" **he shouted, aiming at Natsu.

The pink-haired male was sucked into the attack, and soon was shot out into the air as he was completely bruised.

"This ends it!" The wind mage cried out, aiming for Natsu's neck as he swung his deadly scythe back.

His target soon recovered, landing back on his own two feet as held up an arm to stop the scythe from killing him. Natsu's arm began to bleed as he glared. He then pulled his head back, cheeks beginning to puff up. **"Karyu-no…" **

"**You're not planning on spewing magic from your mouth, are you?" **Erigor questioned.

"…**Hoko!*" ***Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu then opened his mouth, allowing his fire breath to shoot out at the enemy.

The wind mage dodged with ease as he flew into the air. Erigor then spun around to look down at Natsu.

"Dammit!" Natsu gritted out. "Flittering around up there! It isn't fair! Come down and fight!" Natsu boomed angrily, glaring up at the enemy.

_What kind of idiot is he? It's like nothing he does is planned! Is this what Fairy Tail calls a wizard? _Erigor thought as he frowned slightly while staring down at the pinked-haired Fairy Tail wizard.

"I may have underestimated your power. So from now on, I'm going to get serious."

Natsu stared.

A smirk then came across the wind mage's face. "You do the same!"

Natsu allowed a grin to crack on his lips. A determined look formed in his eye. "I'm all fired up!"

Erigor then crossed his arms in front of him, summoning the wind. **"Storm mail!" **Soon more and more of the wind came as it began to surround and engulf his body.

Natsu watched as Erigor's whole body was covered in nothing but spinning winds. Shock appeared on his face as he gaped in awe. **"Whoa!"**

Erigor grinned. "Here we go!"

-x-

"Your little match-fire buddy is dead now." Kage pointed out as he smirked and leaned back in his seat.

Mina raised a brow. "Really now..?" she breathed. "How so?"

He chuckled at her, opening one eye to look at her, smirk widening. "There's no fire magic in the world that can break though Erigor's storm mail. **He doesn't stand a chance**!"

Mina crossed her arms, leaning forward in her seat. "Is that so..?"

Kage nodded, wondering where she was getting at.

A sly, devious smirk came across her lips as she narrowed her eyes. "I believe we'll find out that answer soon…" She then leaned back, still have the damned smirk plastered on her face.

"Where are you getting at..?" Kage inquired slowly, narrowing his eyes at her.

She shrugged and laughed. "I have a different alternative feeling…" She then pointed backwards with her thumb stuck out. "A little bird, I might add, has ran away, so…we'll see who's the victor in this battle."

-x-

Erigor then came crashing down to earth while Natsu jumped out of the way. Using this as an advantage, Natsu pulled his fist back and summoned fire. **"Hiyu…Tekken!*" ***Fire Dragon's Iron Punch.

Natsu then shot his fist forward while Erigor lazily held up his hand. They connected, and Natsu's determined grin formed into a frown. He watched as his flame started to die out until nothing was left but smoke.

"Huh?"

Natsu then used his other fist, and called more flames. **"Dammit!" **He then swung as Erigor used his free hand to catch the fist. The same result happened once more.

Natsu gritted his teeth as he stared in disbelief.

"I knew it! If you don't add your fire, you don't have strength to hurt me. I hardly feel a thing…"

Natsu pulled his arm back. "What's going on? How'd my fire go out!"

"My storm mail blows out your little flame. Don't you get it? Flames can't do anything against my storm. **Fire can never beat wind!"**

_Cliffy..._

**Yachiru: Happy late B-day Sora! Sorry I didn't update on your birthday! So I hope you liked this chapter! Hmm...-rubs chin in thought- I wonder what kinda bird Mina was talking about..? -grins-**

**Mina: -smirks and crosses arms- You know what.**

**Kage: Did you even think up on my advice to lessen that tush of yours?**

**Mina: Why you-! -growls and clenches fists-**

**Erza: Could you two keep it down! We need to end this chapter! -scares both of them shut- Finally. We shall end this chapter here. Happy late B-day Sora, and we bid you all a good day. -puts a hand on her hip while everyone else stares in awe-**


	18. Chapter 18

Natsu held up his arms to shield his face from the powerful winds that blew at him. He gritted his teeth, peeking an eye out to look at the wind mage.

"Look at this wind! It feels like a typhoon!"

Erigor smirked. "Of course it's impossible for fire to reach me!" He then shot out some wind attacks. **"Now die!" **

Natsu jumped and ducked as he narrowly dodged the attacks. "Tsk!"

"Hahhhh!" Erigor shot off another, aiming for Natsu's head.

The pink-haired mage's eyes widen at the speed before he tilted his head back just in time to dodge what could've cut his head off. "Dammit!" he cursed under his breath. Natsu glared menacingly at the wind mage, quickly summoning fire to his feet and fist before he shot off like a bullet towards Erigor. "Araaaahh!"

Natsu aimed for his face and Erigor coolly looked at the fire mage.

Happy, who was unconscious for a while, slowly opened his eyes as he was blown back.

The pink-haired male was no match for the wind as he was blown back before he could have the chance for an attack to be thrown.

Erigor laughed as the smirk on his face grown. "Haven't you learned yet? Your fire can't even get near me!"

Happy's eyes widened as he watched his best friend fall.

"You're pathetic! Here's some wind borne magic that can cut anything to pieces! **Emera Baram**!"

"Did he just say, 'Emera Baram'? If Natsu takes that head on, he'll be torn apart!"

Natsu, despite his injuries, quickly stood as he charged once more, going head on with the wind attack.

"Die, you flaming brat!" Erigor shouted as he fired the attack.

The pink-haired male went flying back before something, or someone, had caught him before more damage could be dealt. Smoke covered the whole area as a triumphant smirk appeared across Erigor's lips.

Soon the smoke cleared, making Erigor smirk widen before it dropped slightly. His eyes were wide in surprise as another figure, a girl, was standing next to Natsu.

"What?"

Her red hair flew back slightly from the wind before it quickly cascaded onto her back. She looked up, her purple gaze glaring right at him.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, and then he looked at the person next to him. The blue haired cat's eyes widen. "Mina?"

"Who are you?" The wind mage demanded, glaring right back.

"Me? Why I'm Mina Mizuneko, and you might be..?" She raised a brow at him, putting a hand on her hip.

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, before his eyes flickered in recognition. "No…You couldn't be…The Red Rose Devil, are you?"

"And what of it?"

"You turned down the request of joining our guild! I even sent Kage in person to get you to join!"

Mina shrugged. "I don't care about joining dark guilds, all I care about is saving Natsu-kun!"

The wind mage looked taken aback for a second, but soon he calmed down and smirked. "Oh, I see. You would rather join the pathetic flies then…though I never thought of you to be the one to save someone like him."

The red-head looked down at Natsu, before clenching her fist as fury raged in her eyes. "I didn't save him in time…which makes me really pissed off…You hurt Natsu-kun!"

Happy's eyes widen, watching as the earth beneath their feet began to crumble away. He then looked up at Mina, noticing the dark aura coming off her. This reminded him of the time when she fought the Duke. Fear flickered in his gaze before he looked towards Natsu.

"Natsu! Get up! You have to stop Mina!" he cried out.

Erigor laughed. "So I did manage to get him with my attack! He wasn't a bad fighter for being so young. And once I'm done with you, you both will not die alone. I'll be sending the old men to be with you soon. **Guided to you by Lullaby's tune**!"

"What's this…Lullaby crap…"

Mina's eyes widen, and she quickly turned her head to look down at Natsu. He coughed slightly.

"Natsu-kun…" she whispered, her rage slowly subsiding as happiness filled her gaze.

The fire mage stood to his feet, ripping away the remains of his shirt. He breathed heavily, blood dripping down his forehead. His eyes were trained on the enemy, a cold look in his gaze. **"If you want the old men's heads so much, you should take them on in a fair fight!"**

Happy began to cheer as a wide grin formed on his face.

Erigor stared at him in disbelief. **"That's impossible! You're still alive even after the devil herself did not save you in time?"**

Natsu slowly walked up next to Mina, giving her a side glance before protectively standing in front of her. **"And don't you dare lay a finger on Mina! This is not her fight, it's between me and you. I also don't know why you are calling Mina the devil, nor do I care, but hurting a friend of mine, buddy, has really crossed the line!" **he roared, getting into a battle stance as he formed a flame fist.

The red-head stared at Natsu in awe, before smiling happily. "Natsu-kun~!"

"You're a stupid, stubborn brat!" He blew Natsu back.

The hot-headed mage quickly caught himself, gritting his teeth as his whole body caught on fire. **"Dammit!"**

The dark mage smirked.

"Why can't I get close to that guy? I don't accept it!" Natsu roared, pulling up the track for the trains.

"Your magic powers are weird, boy. It looks to me that your emotions translate directly into magic power."

Happy stared at the two, before looking at Erigor. _Wh-What's this? The wind surrounding Erigor is moving in a strange direction!_

_I believe in you, Natsu-kun! _Mina cheered in her head.

"**Ngaaaah!" **The fire mage broke the track in half, flames quickly beginning to rise as he roared.

Soon, Erigor's winds began to move towards Natsu as he continued to power up more and more magic.

"What? My wind…is blowing towards him…"

"I get it!" Happy shouted, quickly running over to Mina who stared at Natsu.

"Dammit!" Natsu hollered.

"**Natsu!"**

Natsu slowly turned his head towards Happy and Mina.

The blue cat raised a paw, waving it back and forth. He gave Natsu a look while doing so. "Give it up! There's no way you can win. Why don't you let Gray do it for you!"

The red-head standing next to Happy, eyes began to widen as she looked down at the cat with disbelief. "Why are you saying that? Natsu-kun can defeat him and will~!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"Don't you get it, Mina? If we insult Natsu, it will only make him more enraged, which means he'll get more fired up!"

She slowly nodded her head, understanding what Happy meant. "Oh, I get it now. But…I don't want to hurt Natsu-kun's feelings…" she whispered, lowering her head slightly.

Happy gave her a pat on the leg. "Don't worry. This will help Natsu, not hurt him." he encouraged her to go with the plan.

"Okay then!" _Please forgive me, Natsu-kun~!_ She then cupped her hands over her mouth, looking at Natsu dead in the eye.

"Natsu-kun~! I think that Gray-kun is way better than you~! He's so _dreamy_!"

Happy gave her a weird look at the last statement. "Uh…" He sweat dropped. Mina was acting a little strange to him, but…he turned his head and saw that it looked to be working.

Natsu's eyes widen at that, and quickly his eyes began to harden as tick marks appeared on his face. **"What did you saaaaaaaay?" **He then powered up even more, earth beginning to rise in the air.

More of Erigor's winds came towards the enraged mage.

"**Unbelievable! My storm mail is…flowing away from me…"**

"That's good!" Happy grinned, and Mina smiled widely.

"Nooooooo!"

The wind armor came off of Erigor, leaving him defenseless on what was to come next.

"**I never imagined super-heated magic like this..! Can this mean..?"**

"**I'm taking you down!" **The pink-haired male roared, flying forth towards Erigor.

"**Karyu no…*" ***Fire Dragon's…

"**He had a way! There's a way for a dragon slayer to defeat me?"**

"…**Kenkaku!*" *Sword Edge. **Natsu's head connected with Erigor's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He sent Erigor flying into the air, burned to a crisp.

The defeated wind mage fell to the ground, and Lullaby rolled away from him.

"What do you think of that, Happy? Mina?"

"Aye!" Happy raised a paw with a grin. "It's what I'd expect from Natsu the Salamander!"

Natsu then puts his hands on his hips. "Now, about what you both said back there…"

"A cat's memory isn't the best in the world." Happy called.

"Forgive me, Natsu-kun~!" Mina cried out.

"You said how I can't win, and then something or other about Erza, right?"

Happy sweat dropped. "Wow! Natsu's memory is worse than a cat's!" Happy muttered to himself, but he turned back to Natsu. "But the winner was you, Natsu!" The small blue cat grinned up at him.

"Well…whatever. But why did my last attack get through to him?"

"It's because you're amazing, Natsu."

"**Ha ha ha ha ha**! Oh, right!" Natsu grinned at Happy, before looking to see a crying Mina run towards him.

His eyes began to widen as soon as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right, Natsu-kun! I thought what I said would've hurt you!"

The pink-haired male's eyes soften at her, before he grinned happily. "It's all right, like you said! I forgive you about what you said about Elfman being better, or something like that!"

She sweat dropped slightly. "Wow…Happy was right about your memory, but what the heck, I'm just glad you're okay…"

A light blush tinted his cheeks at her affection towards him. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. _Mina is acting strange… _he thought, looking down at her smiling face.

"Natsu!" A familiar voice shouted, causing him and everyone else to look.

"Oh! Hey, Mina! You guys are late! It's already over!" he grinned, waving before his grin soon disappeared.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, but soon his eyes began to widen.

Both him and Natsu looked at each other before looking at the Mina hugging Natsu and the Mina who just drove up in the car.

"Wait…there are two Mina's?" They both shouted in disbelief, not believing their eyes as they looked back and forth between the two.

Mina, who drove up along with the others, sighed as she noticed the confused looks that were given between her and the other Mina, who was still hugging Natsu. _And here I thought things would've ran smoothly today…_ she groaned in her thoughts.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: I got another chapter done!**

**Mina: Finally! -smirks-**

**Yachiru: Quiet you! Anyways...Some of you prefer Mina to be with Natsu...and some of you prefer her to be with Gray...Maybe I should do a vote...**

**Mina: No! -blushes at the thought-**

**Gray: -smirks- Sounds alright to me. **

**Natsu: Ya! I'm all fired up now! -grins while pumping his fist in the air- I'll be able to show the reviewers that I'm way better than that pervert!**

**Gray: What did you say, you fire freak! I bet more people will vote for me more than you!**

**Happy: Let's just leave it up to the reviewers...if we do a vote. -holds up a paw with a smile-  
><strong>

**Yachiru: I'm still debating on whether we should have a vote! I hope to see your reviews! And see ya in the next chapter! Ja Ne!**


	19. Chapter 19

Both Natsu and Happy continued to gape, eyes very large as they looked between the two girls. Never in their entire lives would they have thought to see two of the same person, and they weren't even twins.

"Gak! Two Mina's!?" Natsu shouted, quickly backing away from the Mina who was hugging him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Happy anime cried and he dramatically falls to his knees. "Just one Mina was bad enough…Now we got two of her!"

The real Mina's eyebrow twitched in annoyance after hearing that. "So…that's how you feel about me…huh, Furball..?" she grumbles to herself.

Erza and Gray got out of the car, looking at both the look alike girls. Erza then took a step forward, a sword forming in her hand as she faced it towards the fangirl-like Mina. Said girl squeaked once seeing the deadly blade pointed right at her.

The red-head in armor's eyes narrowed slightly. "Who are you? Speak imposter! Why do you look like Mina!"

"Umm…I'm…"

Mina sighed at her other self, before walking over to her and turning to face the confused wizards before her. She put a hand on her hip.

"I know that this may seem crazy, but I guess you could say she's a personality/characteristic clone of myself."

Erza lowered her sword, staring at Mina with bewilderment. "I never heard of this type of magic before…" she muttered to herself, intrigued by this new information.

Mina nods, glancing at her clone who smiled sheepishly before looking back at everyone else. "It's a type of earth magic I created when I was bored one day…and this was the result."

Clone Mina waved, before grinning at Natsu who, in return, continued to gape as confusion still flickered in his eyes.

"Yup! You guys can call me Love if ya want…I'm basically the Mina who loves whoever I am sent to protect or help out!" she chirps out happily.

"Is there others just like her..?" Gray questioned, still trying to understand the new form of magic that the real Mina just told them.

Mina nods, and Love Mina's grin widens.

"Mhmm. There's Misery, Blissful, Drowsy, Wrath, Envy, Lust, Greed, Hope…and let me tell you…she's definitely one of the strongest clones next to me, Wrath, Greed, and Lust…"

Mina rolled her eyes, noticing that Natsu wasn't getting it at all.

"Basically…she means there are others like her but they have different traits…" she explained, and Erza nodded in understanding.

Gray soon got it, along with Happy.

"Oh!" Natsu shouted, slamming his fist onto his hand. "I don't get it." he then says bluntly.

Mina sighed, slapping her forehead. Happy laughed.

"You never get it, Natsu!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Happy?"

"Nothing~!"

Mina groaned at how he couldn't even understand the simplest of explanations. "I'm not going to bother explaining it again…"

Love giggled, before going over and hugging Natsu. He blushes, looking the other way to try and hide the blush.

Mina raises a brow, but then shrugs. "Love…time for you to go. Your mission was accomplished."

Said girl pouts and whines. "But Mina-san~! I wanna stay with Natsu-kun~!"

"Love…" she sighs out.

Love pouts again, before leaning up to kiss Natsu on the cheek. "Call me." She winks.

He blushes madly.

She giggles, before disappearing.

"That…was strange. Who'd kiss a fire freak like him?" Gray murmurs, crossing his arms.

Mina chuckled, turning to him. "That's Love for you- Where the hell are your clothes!?"

Gray looks down. "Huh? Oh…I guess they came off."

"Stop stripping!"

Erza sighs and smiles, watching Mina put clothes in Gray's face.

"You're lucky I brought extra for you!"

"What about Natsu!?" he shouts.

"What about Natsu?!" she questions, a bit annoyed.

Gray quickly goes over, after putting clothes on, and gets in Natsu's face with a scowl. "Look at him! Half nude except for a scarf! Like some kind of exhibitionist!" He points at him to her.

Natsu scowls back. "You're the one to talk!"

The pink-haired mage then turns to Mina, who raises a brow at the look.

"Mina, let me have your clothes!"

She sighs. "Fine…since you _asked _so nicely…" she murmurs sarcastically as she begins to take her top off, waiting for a reaction from someone with a mental smirk.

Gray gapes, eyes wide as he watches her with a blush. "A-are you serious!? And you complained about me stripping!"

Happy floats behind him and laughs. "You're a perv for watching, Gray."

He turns to him, eyes wide. "How am I the perv! She's stripping because of Natsu!"

"I'm not stripping because of Natsu…I just wanted my shirt off…Is that so bad?" She smirks slyly, taking off her shirt completely to reveal a bra on her chest.

The ice mage felt a nosebleed coming, and he blushes madly at the sight while staring in disbelief. He couldn't even take his eyes off of her since it was the first time he saw a girl just strip because she wanted to.

She chuckled, tossing her shirt at Natsu who caught it and grinned.

"Thanks, Mina!" He quickly puts her shirt on himself. "Say…this feels tight…"

"Well…it is a girl's shirt, Natsu…" Happy points out.

"You're right." He then takes her shirt off and tosses it off somewhere.

"You owe me money, Natsu…" Mina murmurs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you all are done…I want to say is…good job, Natsu, with a bit of help from Mina. I think it is safe to say that we put the Masters out of danger…" Erza walks up, smiling.

Natsu grins widely.

Happy lands on Mina's shoulder, smiling widely as Mina smirks.

Gray shakes his head, but cracks a smile.

"Well, now that we are here…shall we go to the Guild Masters meeting and report what has happened? And also ask of how to dispose of the flute."

"Right! Clover isn't that far away." Mina smirks widely, before gasping as the car comes driving right towards them.

They all turn to see what she's looking at before seeing Kageyama coming right at them with the car they had. Quickly evading from getting ran over, Mina scowls deeply as everyone else evades as well from getting ran over.

"Kage!" Erza shouts in disbelief, watching as he continues to drive the car away from them.

"That was pretty reckless! Say something if you wanted to drive that badly!" Gray yells, while sweat dropping at the same time.

Kage uses some of his shadow magic to grab the flute off of the ground.

"You flies just let you guard down!" he shouts back, and takes the flute from his shadow hand as he grins madly. "Watch me and weep, flies! I got Lullaby right here!"

He then drives off, leaving them all in the dust.

Natsu gapes with his eyes wide as he watches him go.

Erza grits her teeth.

Gray stares in disbelief.

Mina scowls, while Happy on her shoulder gapes.

"**That Jerk!"** The fire mage growls, feeling rage as he catches on fire.

"What the hell? We save you life!" Gray shouts out.

"**After him!"** Erza hollers.

The Red Rose Devil clenches her fists, before putting her hands on the track before them. "Guys…"

They stop from taking off after Kage, giving her questioning looks as they turned to her.

"Stand back behind me!" she shouts, feeling the earth beneath her as her fingers were brushed against the ground.

"Right!"

"We trust you!"

"Just what is it that she is going to do?"

"You idiot! Watch and see!"

"Who are you calling and idiot, ya icy perv!"

"**Silence!"** Mina growls, concentrating as she closes her eyes.

The earth beneath them began to tremble, and they all stare at Mina while trying to keep their balance.

Natsu begins to feel sick as his face turns green.

Gray glances at him, before gaping at him. "We're not even on a moving vehicle!"

"It feels…as though we are…" He then falls over while trying to stop from puking.

"Natsu!"

The earth mage slowly brings her hand up, as the earth in front of her begins to lift itself up. The earth then starts to take form of an object, as she strains to keep it up by biting her bottom lip and concentrating even more.

Mina's breathing starts to get heavy as the earth is almost up, taking the form of something they needed.

Erza gasps, eyes wide in surprise. "Mina…"

Gray's jaw drops at the sight.

Natsu is still sick on the ground, so he doesn't even know what's going on in front of him.

Finally putting her all into it, the earth is fully above and is transformed into an earth car.

Mina snaps her eyes open, gasping for air as she held it for the final pull.

The ground stops shaking, and Natsu quickly gets up and looks around wildly, acting as if he didn't just feel sick a while ago from lying on the ground. "What happened!?" His eyes then landed on Mina, who was on the ground, before he gapes at what was in front of her.

"A c-car..?" he gasps, before beginning to feel sick again at the thought of it.

Happy quickly flies over to Mina. "Mina! Are you okay?"

She takes a deep breath, before grinning and looking back at all her friends. "Yeah…just a bit overwhelmed at how much magic it took to make this…"

"Have you…ever made something like this?" Erza murmurs, walking up to the car similar looking to the one they had before Eisenwald destroyed it.

"No…But I did it now." She grins cheekily.

Gray chuckles, and smirks while shaking his head. "Why don't you make an earth shirt while you're at it?"

Mina laughs, and sticks out her tongue at him. "I kinda like having it off."

He blushes as Erza grabs Natsu and runs to get into the car. Happy soon follows after her.

"You did well, Mina! Now, let's go save the Guild Masters!"

"Right..!" Mina slowly gets back to her feet, almost falling down if it weren't for a certain ice mage to catch her fall.

She looks at him with surprise as he helps her to her feet. "Gray…"

He grins. "I can't let you fall down on us. I'm sure this car only works for you, since you used a big amount of magic to make it…"

"True, but once I get used to making certain objects or vehicles…It won't take up much magic…"

He stares at her in surprise, but chuckles and shakes his head. "You amaze me more and more."

She smirks, as he helps her get into the driver's seat. "Well keep getting amazed, I won't stop 'til I drop."

Gray then gets on the seat next to her, in which causes Mina to stare at him as if he had grown a second head or something.

He notices her staring, before blushing slightly and looks away sheepishly. "I can't have you giving out on us…"

She laughs softly, and turns her head to face forward. "That's sweet of you…for someone who is supposed to be an ice mage."

Mina then was about to take off, but Gray stops her from doing so as he says, "Hold on a sec…"

"Huh?" She turns to him, before blushing at what he does.

Gray leans towards her, reaching out as he cups her cheek. Mina stares at him, not knowing what to do as she continues to blush. Taking his thumb, he brushes it against her bottom lip.

"G-Gray..?" she stutters, confused yet flushed by this strange behavior coming from him out of all people.

He smiles softly. "Your bottom lip was bleeding…so I wanted to make sure it wasn't bleeding anymore…" he whispers gently, causing her to shiver at how close he really was to her.

The red-head could practically feel his breath against her cheek, which was surprisingly warm, and is left speechless. Gray chuckles at her silence, before leaning more towards her.

Mina blushes more than ever. "W-what are you-"

"I'm just checking to make sure…" he murmurs.

"We-well…now you've seen…"

"Mina…" he whispers, slowly closing his eyes as he leans even closer.

"G-Gray…" She blushes madly, not knowing what to do. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he got closer to her than he had ever gotten. It felt as if time itself began to slow as he inched closer and closer until-

"Are we going of what!?" The red-head in armor shouts from inside the car.

Mina jumps, and Gray quickly snaps his eyes open when he notices how close his face was to hers. He blushes brightly, before leaning back as he takes his hand off of her cheek.

"Erm…so its good." he says awkwardly, looking away in embarrassment from what he was about to do.

"T-thank you…" she mumbles, still blushing as she faces ahead. She glances at Gray from the corner of her eye as he does the same as well to her.

"We should go…"

"Right…" she sighs, before she begins to drive the car forward.

"Sorry back there…I didn't meant to-"

"Its okay." she cuts him off, smiling slightly. "I understand."

"Y-you do..?" His eyes widen slightly, trying to calm his repeatedly beating heart. He could feel his cheeks becoming redder than ever.

She nods. "It was a misunderstanding. You were checking on me, that's all."

"Oh…right." he sighs softly, feeling a bit of disappointment when hearing those words as he nods slowly. "Yeah. I was just checking on you…" He then turns his head away, mentally hitting himself at what could've happened.

The earth mage blushes slightly, and quickens the speed of the car as she heads for Clover.

While she was not looking, Gray stared for a bit at her, wondering what would've happened if Erza hadn't snapped him out of it.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: And so...the romance shall be slowly making its way in. -smirks-**_  
><em>

**Gray and Mina: -blushes brightly, glancing at each other before looking away-  
><strong>

**Natsu: -looks at them both- What's up with them?  
><strong>

**Yachiru: -chuckles- The same will happen to you, so you'll know.  
><strong>

**Happy: Aye! He likes you! He likes you! -points at Gray, and then Mina-  
><strong>

**Yachiru: Anyways, I got another chapter done so I hope you like! See ya in the next chapter! Ja Ne!  
><strong>

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, I only OWN my ocs and how Mina is going to change some of the story._  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Mina drove the earth car as fast as she could, trying to hide the fact that she was starting to get tired from Gray. Gray noticed, of course, as he looked at the red-haired female next to him.

"Mina…" he murmured, gazing at her softly. He wanted to tell her to take a break, but he knew that Mina would stubbornly refuse and keep going. He was still worried for her, though…

Mina heard the ice mage beside her say her name, and she turned to flash him one of her smiles to reassure him not to worry, before she turned her gaze back onto the road. Gray's worry eased a bit by her smile, although he was still going to worry until he knows for sure that she's going to have a break.

He then looks ahead, noticing that they made it to their destination. He slowly smiled, seeing that they possibly made it on time to save the masters. He was also happy that Mina can finally get some rest.

Mina sighed in relief with a grin as they made it, stopping the car near the forest area as she relaxes in the seat for a bit. She could hear the doors to the car open and close as Erza, Natsu, and Happy got out.

"Thank you, Mina…" Erza smiled at her friend.

Mina laughed, slowly moving to get off before she gasps as she almost falls to the ground, but a certain fire mage quickly catches her before she does.

Mina blinks, before blushing faintly as she sees that she's in Natsu's arms. Natsu looks at her with a grin and small blush.

"I have to admit that it's all thanks to your car that we made it here faster, Mina." Natsu murmurs softly to her.

Happy floats beside them both. "You should rest, Mina…you look like you're about to fall over…"

Gray was secretly giving Natsu a look without knowing it as he sees the pink-haired male holding Mina. He then looks at Mina softly. "Yeah…Happy's right."

"Gray…" Mina pouts, before sighing at the fact that they were all right. "Fine…"

"Come on! We have to stop, Kage!" Erza shouts, running in the forested area after she sees that Mina is okay.

"Right!" Everyone nods, quickly following her lead as Natsu decides to carry Mina, much to her dismay.

-x-

"There he is!" Gray shouts as they slowly begin to stop, seeing Kage ahead of them as he stands before someone else.

"It's the old man!" Natsu points out, seeing that it's Master Makarov who is standing before Kage as he holds that flute. Mina's eyes widen as she sees what he points out.

"Master!" Erza gasps at the sight.

"Shh!" A fat, cross-dressing male with little wings on his back comes out of the blue, holding his arm out to stop them all from advancing over to their master. "We're just getting the best part! Stay there and watch!"

He turns to smile at them all, before he pulls a kissy face towards Gray and Natsu as he doesn't really pay attention to seeing Mina in Natsu's grasp.

"Why aren't you two the cutest things! Tee hee!"

Natsu and Gray both shiver in disgust, slowly moving back as their eyes are wide while looking at the man. The red-haired female laughs at both the males, now enjoying her seat that is now Natsu's arms.

"Maybe being in your arms isn't so bad after all…I get a full view of the action…Just who is this guy, anyways..?" she questions in curiosity, as it begins to peek with interest.

"The master of the Blue Pegasus!" The red-head in armor looks at him in shock by the fact that he's out here.

He smiles and cups his cheek as he looks at the female. "Well, if it isn't Erza-chan! You've gotten so big!"

"Oh…so this is the master of Blue Pegasus?" Mina mutters to herself, before looking back at the scene before them.

"What's the matter with you? Hurry up and do it!" Master Makarov looks up at Kage, as the said male says nothing as he begins to shake and sweat.

"This is bad!" Erza shouts, her eyes widening as shadow mage seems to be close to playing Lullaby.

"Be quiet! This is where it starts to get interesting!"

Mina's eyes widen at a new voice, slowly turning to see a man wearing black clothes and a witch-like hat, as she wonders what guild he runs.

"Now…" Makarov flatly orders the young man before him, not even daring to move or stop him from playing the flute.

The shadow mage's eyes widen from the pressure as he struggles to decide what to do. Lullaby was already to his lips as he could just play the flute and end it all here and now for everyone around.

Both guild masters near Natsu and them just smiled and watched, as if already knowing how the event before them will turn out.

Natsu and Gray try to move forward to stop the dark mage, but the masters stop them both from advancing. Mina just stares at two males ahead, before she closes her eyes and smirks in realization of what's going to happen.

"Heh…amazing…" she mutters under her breath, shifting in the fire mage's arms. Natsu glances down at her, before looking at their master.

"Nothing will change." Makarov states, looking down before slowly looking back up to see the black-haired male's eyes widening at what he said. "Weak people will always be weak. But not everything weak is evil. Humans basically start out weak! **Guilds exist because it's frightening to be alone!**"

The shadow mage stares at the little old man in front of him, shocked by his words of wisdom. He stops from putting lullaby back to his lips.

"We band together and march in step in order to live strong! A lot pf people are clumsy and bump into walls. They may be taking a roundabout way of doing things…but if they keep on walking and trust in tomorrow…"

Kage shakes with the flute in hand, speechless as he stares at the master of Fairy Tail.

"And if you laugh and decide to live strong…**you'll never need that flute again. Right**?" Makarov grins knowingly, as if he read the shadow mage like a book.

Kage's eyes widen in pure shock, gazing at Makarov in disbelief at how he knew everything. He shakes and looks down at the flute in his hands, sweat dripping down as he clenches his teeth. He slowly lets go of the wooden flute, letting it drop to the ground as he gets on his hands and knees. **"I've lost!" **

Makarov looks down at Kage, having already predicted that this would happen.

Erza, Natsu, Gray, Mina, and Happy all smile or grin at the outcome. Everyone quickly runs over in glee to see that everything turned out okay.

"Master!"

"Hey, old man!"

"Old man!"

Makarov's eyes widen and his jaw drops at the sound of familiar voices, as he quickly turns to see members of his guild running towards him. **"Nooo! What are you three and Mina doing here?!"**

Erza quickly pulls him to her happily with a smile, as she closes her eyes in relief while his face smacks into her hard armor. "I knew you would do it! Your words have moved me to tears!"

"**Ow!"**

Mina smiles and sighs, before looking at the pink-haired male who is still holding her. "Hey, put me down, Natsu." she blushes faintly at having to ask him since she could've just pushed her way out of his arms.

"Oh! Sorry!" Natsu grins sheepishly, with a soft blush as he had forgotten already that he was carrying her, and he gently sets her down to her feet. "There you go!"

He laughs, before going over to kneel down next to their master as he begins to pat his head. "Old man, you're amazing!"

Makarov pulls an annoyed face as Natsu pats his head. "If you really feel that way, then stop patting me on the head."

"That solves the problem." Gray points out, shoving his hands into his pocket as he glances at Mina on the ground in front of Kage. He sighs as she still hasn't put on a shirt, and he slowly takes off his own coat and rests it on her shoulders.

"Huh?" The red-head blinks her purple orbs, feeling some article of clothing being placed on her shoulders as she looks up to see Gray looking the other way coolly to hide his blush of embarrassment.

"Here. You look like you need some clothes on. That, and I have a feeling others are looking at you the wrong way…" he states flatly, as Mina stares at him before laughing softly at what he's trying to do.

"Thanks, Gray…" She grins at him, slowly putting it on to cover up her shoulders as she fits her arms through the sleeves.

"Yeah…your welcome…" He smiles at her, before a strange voice cuts off the moment between the two mages.

"Ha ha ha! All you wizards are cowards!"

Everyone's eyes begin to widen, turning to the source as they look at the flute on the ground. Smoke was starting to come out from the skulls open mouth.

"I can't stand this anymore! I, myself, will feast…"

"What the hell..?" Mina's eyes widen even more by the fact that the flute had started talking.

Happy points up. "The smoke coming out of it is taking shape!"

"…**upon all of…your souls!" **A giant, wooden-like creature begins to take shape from the smoke that the flute has created.

Everybody's jaw drops in shock at the sight before them.

"**What-?!"**

"It's a monster!"

"Wh-What?! I don't know anything about **this**!" Kage stares up in awe.

"Oh, dear! What trouble!"

"He's…the demon of the book of Zeref!"

The said demon looks down at them all evilly. "I'm so hungry, I can't stand it! Your souls will be my meal!"

Natsu gazes up at the wooden demon. "What's that?!" He turns to Gray with and idiotic look on his face. "He says he's going to eat souls?! Do they taste good or something?"

Gray's jaw drops at the fire mage. **"How should I know?!"**

Mina sighs and shakes her head at her pink-haired friend. "Natsu…you're an idiot." She sighs again before coolly looking back up at the monster. "Let me guess…that demon is from the flute?"

"That monster is Lullaby itself! In other words, it's living magic. That is what Zeref magic is!"

"Living magic…" Erza murmurs, looking up in awe.

"Zeref?! But Zeref was from ancient times!" Gray turns to look at the guild masters for answers.

Guild master Bob just smiles. "**The Black wizard Zeref! **He was the most evil wizard in the history of magic. Who could have imagined that his dark legacy of hundreds of years ago could appear in our world today?"

"Now…Which of your souls should I eat first?" The demon asks them, before it speaks again, "I've made my decision!?

The demon begins to grin, having a huge blast of magic come out from its mouth. **"I will eat all your souls together!"**

"Oh, no! It's Lullaby!" Many old guild masters shout as they fear for their lives.

"Fuck this! I don't care if I'm low on my magic!" Mina shouts, quickly running towards Lullaby.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray quickly run at the same pace as Mina as everyone gets serious.

Erza quickly requips into different armor as she runs while holding onto her two swords.

"She requipped her armor?!"

She smoothly swings her swords, slashing at the leg of Lullaby just right to make a deep cut.

"Gnr!" Lullaby grunts in anger.

"Hyaaahh!" Natsu quickly climbs up the demons body, before sending flames to his feet as he kicks the wooden monster square on the cheek, knocking it's head back.

"Amazing!"

"What?! He kicked something that big?!"

"Is this guy really supposed to be a wizard?!" The guild masters gasp in shock.

"**Know your place, runt!" **Lullaby growls out angrily, firing blasts out of its mouth as it tries to his Natsu.

"Whoa!" Natsu quickly dodges before he can get blasted.

Gray grits his teeth as puts his fist into his hand. **"Ice make…Shield!"**

"So he is a maker wizard specializing in ice?!"

"Maybe, but he'll never make it in time!" Some guild masters begin to flee as they see that Lullaby's blasts are coming right at them.

Gray quickly forms a large shield of ice as he moves his arms apart to make it widen.

"**He's fast!"**

"He can perform maker magic that large in just that instant of time?!"

Makarov just grins as he watches his guild show off their abilities.

Gray then puts one hand on the other as he calls out, **"Ice make…lance!" **Many lances of ice shoot out towards Lullaby, hitting its target dead on as pieces of the demon fall off of it.

"Goal!"

The pink-haired fire mage clings to a piece of the demon's face in order to stay on. "Getting a little sick here…"

Lullaby's eyes widen at seeing a huge chunk of its body being destroyed.

"Now!" Gray calls out to everyone.

Mina smirks as she looks at Erza who changes into her black winged armor.

"Erza!" she calls out, looking at the red-head in armor who turns to her. "Give me a boost, will ya?!"

Erza nods with a smile, holding her sword out for Mina who jumps on. Erza swings with all of her might, sending Mina flying high into the air as the armored female flies up after her.

Mina quickly pulls out one of her bows, pulling it back as it grows to fit her grip. **"Eat my arrows, demon scum!" **she yells, sending a huge magic poured arrow of earth flying right towards Lullaby's face.

She smirks, seeing her arrow hit its target and cracking all of Lullaby's face as it was close to falling apart. "Bingo."

"Aarr!"

"That's amazing!"

"Who is that red-haired with the bow?!"

Gray quickly holds out his arms, ready to catch Mina who looks down to see the ice mage holding out his arms for her. She blushes faintly as she quickly lands into his arms. Gray grins as Mina grins back with her blush growing slightly.

Erza glances down at Mina, happy that her friend landed safely, before she charges towards the demon lullaby.

Natsu, who was hanging onto lullaby before, summoned flames to his hands. "Take the flame of the right hand….and the flame of the left hand…" He slowly brings his hands together.

"…and bring them together…" he murmurs, before quickly jumping into the air as he aims for Lullaby's already cracked face, thanks to Mina, as his flames grow bigger and brighter as they form one large ball as he yells out, "**Karyuno Koen!" ***Fire Dragon's Gleaming Flame.

Just as Natsu heads towards Lullaby, Erza lowers her head as she strikes forward precisely through her target as she now appears on the other side of Lullaby just as she quickly attacked. Natsu's attack lands dead first into Lullaby, creating a bright light of flame that nearly consumes the demon flute. Gray also adds in one last attack as he still holds a blushing Mina in his arms as he sends forth his lances of ice, as they strike through Lullaby easily.

The demon's flutes eyes widen in shock, as it slowly falls back with a gasp. "Th-This is not possible…"

Mina slowly smirks at her team's job well done. Happy smiles widely. Gray wipes his brow with one arm as the other continues to hold Mina, even as she wonders why he's still holding her, as the ice mage grins while the smoke of debris covers them.

Kage freezes in awe at the sight before him, as old man Makarov grins at his guild. "**Well done.**"

The demon flute falls back and lands on the meeting place the guild masters were once in, as everyone else stares in awe and amazement at the young wizards who easily defeated one of Zeref's creations. They did not pay attention to the fact that the said Lullaby had completely destroyed the place and everything else it had landed upon.

"They…defeated one of Zeref's works…" One of the guild master's eyes were wide in shock.

"T-That's unbelievable!" Another master cried out in awe.

"**Ha ha ha ha ha!**" Master Makarov laughs.

"I-Incredible…" Kage whispers, still frozen from the awe at the display of Fairy Tail's strength. "S-so this is…"

The debris of smoke clears, revealing said members as they stand tall and fierce. Including Mina, as Gray had hesitantly let her down to her feet, allowing her to stand coolly with the rest of the gang.

"…**This is Fairy Tail's most powerful team!**"

"**Exactly right! Amazing, aren't we?! Ha ha ha ha!**" Makarov cheers as he shows off in front of the other guild master, rubbing it in their faces by the fact that his team of guild members just defeated one of Zeref's works of magic.

Mina chuckles before brushing her hair back as she groans from realization that she'll have no choice but the have a bath, seeing as her hair most likely is filthy along with the rest of her body. _Mmm…what would Natsu and Gray think of a filthy girl…? _she ponders, before blushing as she notices that she's actually caring for her two companions would think of her. _W-What the hell..?!_

Gray smirks, before glancing at Mina as he notices her blushing. _I have to say…Mina looks…sorta cute blushing…_ he blushes faintly at the thought, before turning away to look coolly as he keeps his composure.

Natsu laughs and grins widely, fist pumping the air with a soft blush on his cheeks as he looks at his friends. _Man…I wonder if Mina thought I looked cool…huh? Why would I be thinking this way…? _Natsu blinks in confusion at his thoughts, not realizing that he may or may not be developing feelings for the earth mage.

Erza smiles softly, nodding to her guild members on a job well done, as she doesn't seem to notice the mental confusion between the three mages before her.

Kage slowly begins to smile, as he feels some tears beginning to form as the nightmare that was about to begin had just ended thanks to the help of Fairy Tail. The poor shadow mage had let his guard down as he failed to notice Master Bob was coming up to him rather quickly.

"Oh, you! We have to get you to a doctor!" Master Bob pulls Kage towards him, rubbing his cheek against the poor male who looks to be quite frightened by the turn of events onto him.

"Well, I don't understand the whole story yet…but it looks like we owe a debt to Fairy Tail…" Master Goldmine, the man whom Mina had failed to notice who he was and also the master of the Quatro Cerberus Guild, states with a smirk.

"Yes." The other guild masters nod in agreement with him.

Makarov continues to cheer. "**I don't know what to say! Hya hya hya hya!**" He cheers happily, before slowly beginning to stop as he turns to look at the building where the guild masters meet, as his eyes completely turn white in shock from realization that his guild once more caused mass destruction.

The other guild masters began to take notice as well. "Hm?" They gasped in shock at the sight.

Makarov quickly turned as he began to sneakily walk away as his guild noticed the destruction they had caused from defeating the demon flute. Mina couldn't believe her eyes as she stared in awe, before she slowly shook her head and sighed at that. "Damn…and here I thought we would cause less damage than that…" she mutters to herself.

Erza, Gray, and Happy's jaw dropped with eyes as wide as they can be. Natsu just grinned like the idiot he was.

"**Nooooo! Our meeting place… It's reduced to rubble!**" The guild masters cried out in shock and horror, as they couldn't believe that the building had been destroyed.

Natsu laughed and grinned cheekily with a light blush on his cheeks. "Ha ha! Aren't you impressed with how completely it's destroyed?!"

Mina sweat drops as she can't believe what Natsu had just said. "Natsu…you…idiot…" She face palms and groans at him.

Natsu blinks, before he grins some more. "What? They should be impressed!"

"It's the opposite of what they should feel, dumb ass!" she grits out, as her eyebrow twitches in annoyance at how simple-minded the fire mage can be. _What do I even see in him…? _she thinks in her head, before blushing and cursing at herself for having such thoughts.

"Arrest them!" The guild masters yell, pointing after the Fairy Tail gang who began to make a run for it.

"Fine! Just leave that to me!" Natsu grins almost evil-like, as he crashes his fist into his hand as he begins to make chase.

One of the guild master's looks at him in shock as he flatly points out, "You're one of those people who needs to be arrested!"

"Master, please forgive us…" Erza mutters softly, as she looks as if she could hit herself. "We've made you lose face…"

"Don't worry. They'll never invite me to another meeting again anyway!"

Mina shakes her head as she heard Natsu from behind her. "Would someone please remind Natsu whose side he's on again!" she growls out, as they all quickly flee before they could be arrested thanks to their careless fighting getting out of hand.

_Cliffy…_

**Yachiru: Ah! It's been so long since I wrote! I'm sorry everyone!**

**Mina: Yeah...you better be sorry! Its been like a year or something! -glares-**

**Yachiru: I said I was sorry! -gives puppy dog look-**

**Mina: -ignores-**

**Gray and Natsu: -don't know what to say or do as they watch-**

**Yachiru: -sighs and pouts- Again, I'm sorry to those who have been reading and enjoying this story! I hope you will still read and I hope my writing is still as good as it was before! Please Read and Review...so that Mina won't be mad at me...-looks at said girl-**

**Mina: -continues to ignore the author as she crosses her arms-**

**Yachiru: -pouts some more- Ja Ne! And I will try my best to update more often now!**

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, I only OWN my OCs and how Mina is going to change some of the story.**_


End file.
